Seductive Heritage
by Tempest78
Summary: Who are the two new people in Feudal Japan? Where do they come from? How did they get there? Why is Naraku after them? What does the Inutachi think about this? Why is Bankotsu obsessed with them?BANXOCXOC original publish-07-13-07
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Kate, Drake, and the plot, and storyline... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Warnings: Adult situations, suggested rape, rape, language, and lemons, in this story.**

**This is still one of my early stories, so be nice! I'm leaving them as are mainly, just correcting grammar and such, so that people can see how I have improved, my writing skills since then. Don't like it, then don't read; but DON NOT post flames because of it. it's rude and childish to do such foolish acts.  
**

**OC Descriptions:**

**Kate:** Looks similar to Kagome, but with a more athletic build and thicker, stronger thighs. She has medium brown hair that when worn down, reaches her waist and is very curly and lighter eyes. Although her hair is usually pulled into a high pony tail with her bangs framing her face. She is a tiny bit taller and two years older than her cousin Kagome.

She wears a haori that is green with black and a tan, curve hugging v neck style t-shirt underneath and lose fitting yet form hugging light material pants that are a medium orange and have a tie string at the waist.

**Drake:** Looks similar to Sesshomaru, but with human ears and he has black hair instead of white that is still the same length and he doesn't wear a boa. His eyes are a piercing green. He has a flawless face with no markings is the same height as Sesshomaru and the same age as Kate.

He wears a kimono styled like Sesshomaru's, but yellow instead of white and blue inlays instead of red. His armor is blood red and his obi is black and purple.

**Opening Scene:**

Kagome, Kate, and Kate's best friend Drake, were all standing inside the shrine by the well talking about the dreams Kate and Drake had been having lately. They were all puzzled by the dreams and were discussing what they could mean when a stranger appeared out of nowhere and softly called Kate's name.

The trio turned to look but before they could see who the voice belonged to, Kate was shoved into Kagome who was shoved into Drake who ended up falling into the well.

The trio was transported to Feudal Japan- the Warring States Era. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were waiting by the well. When Kagome popped out followed by Kate and Drake, Inuyasha stormed over and confronted Kagome.

**Chap 1**

Inuyasha irritated at how long she'd been gone for her 'tests' demanded, "Kagome, what took so damn long?!" Seeing the strange people who popped out of the well as well he frowned adding, "Who are those people? And why are they here?"

Kagome used to his gruff manners answered evenly, "Oh this is my cousin Kate, and her friend Drake. We were all chatting by the shrine, when someone, a stranger appeared from nowhere and called Kate's name. We turned to see who it was, and all three of us ended up shoved into the well, and then we ended up here."

Kate and Drake having adjusted to their situation said in unison, "Hello" as they stared at the strangers.

Everyone else replied hesitantly, "Hi" as they sized up the new comers.

Kate turned to her cousin and asked confused, "Um Kaggie where exactly are we?" not sure she'd like the answer.

Kagome sighed answering, "Feudal Japan- The Warring States Era to be exact." staring into her cousin's eyes.

Drake sighed and looked at Kate saying, "This can't be good." their eyes held a moment as he let his words sink in.

Kate dryly replied, "Gee no kidding." Drake always had a knack for stating the obvious which amused her.

Kagome introduced the others pointing to them each in turn, "This is Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo."

Inuyasha staring at the intruders scoffed, "Teh" as he shoved his hands into his haori sleeves.

Sango said a little shyly, "Nice to meet you." as her brown eyes took in the two new comers.

Kate in her open friendly manner replied with a smile, "Nice meeting you too." Not wishing to offend her cousin's friends.

Miroku who'd been eying the woman walked up to her. Taking Kate's hands he smiled and requested, "Lady Kate, would you kindly consider you bearing my child?"

Kate looked shocked then with a red face smacked him and asked, "Why, when I don't even know you!?" as her angry gaze bored into his calm blue one.

Kate affronted huffed and stormed over to stand beside Kagome while she calmed her temper.

Drake expecting as much from his friend laughed and said, "Fair warning, Kate here doesn't like it when people **especially** strangers, are too forward with her." His grin disappeared and his voice hardened as he added seriously, "She **also** doesn't like being touched!"

Miroku held his burning cheek and muttered "I will try to remember that." nodding to the male.

Kagome suggested, "Well, let's go to Kaedee's and see what she has to say." staring at the people around her. Everyone agreed so everyone walked together over to Kaedee's.

Kate looked at Drake and stopped in her tracks placing a hand on his arm to stop him as well. She said in a troubled manner, "I have a **really** bad feeling about this."

Drake picking up her nervousness became serious and replied softly, "As do I." their eyes met before they looked away and started walking again. Soon enough they caught up to the others.

**At Kaedee's:**

After Kagome had explained and mentioned that Drake and Kate had been having dreams about this era Kaedee questioned, "Is there anything else?"

Kate not sure if they would believe her replied, "Well, Drake and I can sometimes see things or read minds **but** only if we are touching the person or have already touched the person once before."

Drake added, "**That** is why she doesn't like to be touched! But we can read each other's minds anytime anywhere." he shrugged and added, "We grew up together- mostly."

Kate added, "We can also sense and or read people's emotions. Plus, I am a powerful healer."

Drake added proudly, "Yep, she can heal damn near anything, even in our time!"

Drake deciding it was necessary added, "Kate can also sense and read auras." Kate glared at him. Drake smirked knowing he'd gotten under her skin.

Kate added, "Drake also has the ability to teleport." Drake growled at Kate and Kate smirked at Drake. These two loved playing on each other's nerves from time to time.

Kaedee surprised said, "It would be best if ye join Inuyasha and his friends in their quest. I have a feeling we will find out soon enough the true purpose for ye being brought here."

Inuyasha jumped up to object and growled. No way was he taking more tag alongs!

Kagome knowing what he was about to do, warned, "Inuyasha behave yourself, or I will S – I – T – B – O – Y - you got it!?" giving him a stern look.

Inuyasha not liking any of this growled again advancing towards the intruders.

Kate confused asked, "Kagome, what do you mean by 'sit boy' and why did you spell it?"

**THUD! **Inuyasha plummeted to the dirt creating a hole in Kaedee's floor groaning.

Kate seeing this smiled and said carelessly, "Oops…" her lighter eyes twinkling with amusement.

Inuyasha got up glaring at her and yelled, "What the hell was that for?" stalking towards her.

Kate answered honestly, "Sorry Inuyasha, I was curious that's all. I had no idea it would plant you to the ground." with a careless shrug.

Kagome glaring at him as he moved towards her cousin warned, "Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha sat down and grumbled, "Great just great, that's **all** I need. Now there are **two** stupid wenches who can do it!"

Kaedee spoke up querying, "Kate how is it that **ye** can use the enchanted phrase successfully?"

Kate replied baffled, "I don't know Kaedee." not understanding why herself.

Kaedee said, "Mayhaps because ye and Kagome are so closely related?" staring at the younger woman.

Kate shrugged and answered, "I guess so, my mother was a priestess- for the most part; but I'm **not** a priestess or a sorceress."

Kaedee nodded her head and said "I see even though ye have no priestess powers, ye have the **blood** of a priestess; mayhap that is why?" staring at the younger woman.

Kate ready to change the topic shrugged and asked, "Kagome how are you on supplies?"

Kagome replied, "Oh no! I forgot my bag. I have to go back and get it." She shook her head before walking out of the hut.

Kate offered, "I'll go with you… I'm curious about something." Kagome nodded.

Kagome and Kate walked over to the well and holding hands, took a deep breath and jumped in.

Kagome climbed up at the shrine and grabbed her bag, and returned to the well. They held hands again and went back to Inuyasha's time.

Kate said, "I thought so… Let me know before you return home again so I may go with you, okay Kaggie?"

Kagome laughed, "Sure Katie." wondering what her cousin had confirmed but she knew better than to ask.

They quickly returned to the others. They all settled in for the night by the fire and slept. The next morning they all ate and gathering their things set off.

**Two hours until sunset they made camp:**

They were all sitting around the fire resting from the long day of traveling.

_"Kate, why don't we split up for now? I need to check on something,"_ thought Drake.

_"Alright but you had better stay safe,"_ thought Kate.

Drake grinned and said aloud, "Don't worry Kate; I won't do **anything** to incur your wrath." He laughed walking away.

She thought warning, _"You had better not!"_then broke the contact.

Kagome walked up and asked, "What was that all about?" standing beside her cousin.

Kate replied evenly, "He is going to check on something and will be gone for some time." Now wasn't the time to reveal everything- not yet.

Kagome nodded her head and suggested, "Okay, well let's go eat." So they walked over to the others and ate. Kagome explained Drake had left to check on something.

Inuyasha growled and said, "I wonder why he left so damn early? I don't think we should trust him!"

Kate offended got in Inuyasha's face and said, "Wise but stupid at the same time. Take **my word** for it Drake will be fine, and is the most **loyal** person I have ever known!" defending the only real friend she'd ever known. She would never have made it this far without him and she'd be **damned **if anyone talked bad about him with her around!

Inuyasha scoffing replied, "How the hell can we trust either of you?" as his amber eyes pierced into her lighter brown ones.

Kagome now offended as well got in Inuyasha's face and said, "I trust them! She is my family Inuyasha. She would **never** betray us!" Her brown eyes lit with fire staring into his amber gaze which hardened. Inuyasha huffed and stormed off into a tree.

Kate stood up and sighed saying, "Look, I know I am new here and because of that you are all except for Kagome, leery of me and Drake. Take my word for it- we only wish to help."

Sango said evenly, "You are right we **are** leery of trusting you." staring at the other woman.

Kate nodded and said, "Very smart to be, but you must trust me and Drake if we are to help you! I give my word I will not enter your minds unless given permission to."

Sango nodded and offered, "Okay, I will trust you- on this."

Drake thought, _"I will not enter their minds until permitted as well."_

Kate added, "Drake has just offered the same vow."

Miroku after getting over his shock and wondering how that was possible replied, "Very well, tell him we accept."

Kate relayed the message to Drake. They agreed and cut the connection again.

Kagome said, "Now if we have all of this settled, we should really get some sleep." They all agreed and turned in.

**The next morning**:

They awoke and set out searching for the shards. Kate made sure to stay where the others could see her trying to win their trust. She was equally determined to prove she could help them.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter one please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Kate, Drake, and the plotline... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chap 2**

**Six Months later:**

Everyone was now like an extended family and had fully accepted Kate and Drake who had proven to be quite remarkable and useful teammates.

Everyone was camping out around the fire when Kagome announced, "I must return home and get more supplies."

Kate offered, "I'll go with you, I need to check on gramps anyways." shrugging it off.

Drake knowing her reasons for wanting to escape nodded his approval adding, "I will stay here. I need to check on a few things in this era." Kate nodded and they all agreed.

Inuyasha knowing he was out numbered said, "Fine." And everyone returned to the well.

Everyone watched Drake walk off and then Kate and Kagome went through the well holding hands.

Inuyasha and the other sat around the well and awaited thier return.

**Back in Kagome's time:**

"I'm home." Said Kagome as she walked through the doorway.

Kagome's mom hearing her daughter's voice, ran up and greeted "Welcome back!" adding "I see Kate is with you. Hello Kate!" as she stared at her niece.

Kate smiled and greeted her aunt, "Hi Aunt Minora."

Minora said, "Well don't just stand there you two, come and eat, I made plenty." The girls smiling followed her inside.

Everyone ate dinner and Kagome announced, "I'm going to school tomorrow." her mom nodded. Their grandfather announced happily, "About time." and they all bed down.

**The next day after school:**

"I can't believe this, Inuyasha is gonna freak!" wailed Kagome.

Kate who'd been sitting with Buyo in her lap asked "Why?"

Kagome replied frazzled, "My Final exams are in three and a half weeks… I have to stay here and study so I can graduate. Inuyasha will come and try to take me back… He's gonna be really angry!

Kagome's mom suggested, "Why not have Kate go back with a letter you write, and all the supplies they will need and we can seal the well untill after your exams." Staring at her daughter she added firmly, "I am **not** letting you leave untill after the exams and if **we** you, grandpa, and I seal the well- he can't get through to take you back."

She looked at Kate and explained, "That also means that you and Drake won't be able to get through either, so we will need to make sure you have enough supplies to last the entire duration."

Kate nodded and agreed, "It is the only way to keep Inuyasha from getting through! Kaggie write him a note and explain so he doesn't try to kill me saying I'm lying or nothing." half joking.

Kagome looked at them and said, "Okay but Kate, are you sure you're okay with this?"

Kate laughed answering, "Of course, I graduated a couple of years ago and have no current job, so I will be fine. The same with Drake!"

Kagome thinking it over nodded her head and wrote the letter, while Kate and her mom got the supplies gathered. Kate packed them in her grass green bag like Kagome's yellow one.

Kagome stood before her cousin and warned, "Remember Kate as soon as you go through, mom and I will seal it and grampa will enchant it; so be careful."

Kagome and Kate hugged while Kagome placed a shard made into a necklace around Kate's neck explaining, "This way you'll be sure to make it though without me."

Kate nodded and grabbed her pack before jumping into the well holding the jewel shard Kagome put around her neck. As soon as light engulfed her signaling she'd made it through, Kagome, her mom, and grandpa all sealed the well.

**Back in the Feudal Era:**

Kate jumped out of the well and Inuyasha confronted her asking annoyed, "Where is Kagome? Isn't she coming back?"

Kate shook her head answering, "Not for a while Yash."

Inuyasha got in her face and demanded, "**Explain**!" staring her directly in the eyes.

Kate reached into her pack pulling out a paper and handed him Kagome's letter suggesting, "Here read for yourself." Before she walked off to find the others. Inuyasha read the letter.

Inuyasha,

I have several **very** important tests coming up and mom won't let me leave until they are done. I will remain here for four weeks. Don't try coming to get me either because mom, gramps, and I have sealed the well. As soon as Kate went through we sealed it. I will be back after four weeks so please behave. I have given Kate a single shard so she could get through before we sealed it. Try to be nice while I am gone.

Kagome.

Inuyasha crumpled the letter shoving it in his pocket and bellowed "KATE!! Get your ass over here now!!"

Kate waved him off and walked off to Kaedee's where she explained to everyone that Kagome would be gone for a few weeks and why.

She walked over to Shippo and said, "Aww Shippo don't cry. It's only for four weeks and then she will come back." Seeing his tears got to her so she added, "She did make me promise to give you this." as she handed him a lollipop that twirled.

He smiled saying, "Thanks." and brightened up accepting the candy.

Inuyasha caught up to Kate and snapped, "Hey you stupid wench! I said to come back here, not walk off!" glaring at her.

Kate who'd been expecting his temper tantrum shook her head and warned, "I know your mad Yash, **but** don't talk to me like that!" glaring back at him.

Spinning on her heel she stormed off and he followed her demanding, "What the **hell** is the meaning of this?" Why did you pull such a trick!?" unwilling to believe Kagome had done this over some damned 'tests'

Kate sighed, "Hey stupid, try smelling the note! I did **not** write that!" as she continued walking off.

He sniffed the note and smelled only Kagome and growled, "Why the hell did you let them seal the well!?"

She replied sweetly, "It was Kagome's choice." still walking away from him.

She stomped off back to Kaedee's and said angrily, "Deal with it people." Taking in their stunned looks she walked off yelling, "I'm going to bathe and Miroku if I catch you spying, you won't be able to walk for a week!" Sango and Kaedee getting up decided to join her.

Inuyasha crept up behind the woman staying just out of range and kept guard in the tree top while the women bathed.

Miroku was down in the bushes getting ready to spy when Kate dove under the water to rinse her hair and Sango did so as well.

Kaedee stood up and Miroku made a gagging sound as he saw old crinkly skin as Kaedee walked out of the water and dressed. Kate came back up out of the water and dressed in a flash, then walked over to where she sensed Miroku and poked his eyes though the shrubbery.

Miroku screamed and said, "**Hey,** what was that for?" as his hand went to his throbbing eyes. Kate replied, "I warned you monk! Lucky for you I was underwater and Kaedee was all you saw. Else wise I would live up to my threat! Now get back to camp before I do so anyways or maybe I will just punch you right in the face?"

Miroku now scared jumped up holding his eyes and ran away tripping on his way back to the camp.

Inuyasha up in the trees mumbled, "Stupid monk." thinking the lech had gotten his just deserts.

Kate snapping her head up glaring at him, took a deep breath and yelled, "Sit boy!"

Inuyasha realizing he'd been caught hissed, "Oh fuck!" **WHAM!** Inuyasha plummeted into the dirt after falling from the tree top.

Kate started to walk away when Inuyasha yelled, "What the fuck was that for?" trying to push out of his crater.

Kate replied sweetly, "That's what you get for spying on women who are bathing." before she stormed off towards the camp. Inuyasha got up and started after her yelling "Like **anyone** would ever want to see you naked! I was guarding y'all, stupid!"

Kate stopping in her tracks replied "Sit boy!" **Wham**! Inuyasha hit the dirt again, and Kate walked off angry.

Kate walked back into camp just in time to see Sango hitting Miroku with the Hirikotsu.

Kate announced she was thinking about going for a walk. Just then Inuyasha arrived at camp and drew his sword as the wind suddenly picked up.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter two please rememeber to read and review thanks. Hm wonder who it is that shows up? Have to wait for next time.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Kate, Drake, and the plotline... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chap 3**

As the wind picked up suddenly a bolt of lightning struck the ground and when the dust cleared; Sesshomaru was standing there and sarcastically asked, "What's the matter little brother? Not happy to see me?"

Inuyasha drew his sword demanding, "What the hell do you want?"

Sesshomaru looked at Kate commanding, "Wench you are new. Tell me- why do you smell like my brother's human?" gazing at her coolly.

She walked up to him and got in his face answering snippily, "The name is Kate, and Kagome is my cousin. Now what do you want?" as she eyed the male demon before her.

Sesshomaru calmly replied, "I seek a healer." staring into her eyes.

Kate nodded and said, "Then you are looking for me." confirming his unspoken question.

Sesshomaru ordered evenly, "Then you will come with me."

Inuyasha held his sword out and barked, "Like hell!"

Kate sensing urgency behind Sesshomaru's request yelled, "Sit boy" Inuyasha plummeted to the ground. Kate looked at Sesshomaru asking, "Why?"

He growled low and warned, "Do not try my patience human." grabbing her wrist and she sensed his concern. They looked at each other a long moment and she replied evenly, "I will need my bag." he nodded.

She walked over grabbing her bag and Inuyasha blocked her path stating, "No way in hell, I am letting you leave with him." planting his foot down firmly.

Kate smiled calmly. "Sit boy." Inuyasha stunned hit the ground groaning.

Kate walked towards Sesshomaru and stopped turning to explain, "I will be back in a few days." then she turned around and walked all the way over to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru nodded gripping her wrist and they went and stood in front of Ahun. Sesshomaru ordered, "Climb on the dragon."

Kate replied hesitantly, "I've never seen a dragon before let alone a two headed one, and I've never even climbed on a horse. I don't know how."

Sesshomaru sighed grabbing her waist and set her firmly on the dragon then climbed behind her and settled his arm around her as they took off into the air.

She wiggled and shifted trying to get semi comfortable. Sesshomaru said, "Be still woman."

She replied complaining, "You're crushing me with your arm."

He bent close to her ear and said icily, "If you continue to wiggle, then I really will crush you."

Eyes wide open she sat stock still and he nodded. "That's better."

They soon landed and he climbed off pulling her down and set her on the ground.

Jaken came up and sneered derisively, "But milord she is a human."

Kate looked at him and boasted proudly, "Maybe so toad, but I am also the best healer in this era."

Jaken snapped, "Silence you stupid human!

She retorted sickened, "Nasty toad."

Jaken started to say something and was cut off by Sesshomaru when he ordered, "Silence Jaken!"

Kate smirked and stuck her tongue out at Jaken.

Jaken started, "But milord..." Sesshomaru glared at him. Jaken relented, "Aye milord." and walked off.

Sesshomaru grabbed Kate by the wrist and started to drag her toward the fire.

Kate noticed someone laying over there and the child said very quietly, "Lord Sesshomaru..."

Kate ran to the child bag in hand and stated, "Tell me how long has she been like this?"

Jaken replied, "Not long..." staring at his young charge with concern.

Sesshomaru added coolly, "She is normally full of energy and very talkative, but the last two days she barely speaks. She won't eat and doesn't move."

Kate nodded and said to the girl, "Open your mouth for me please, little one."

Sesshomaru instructed, "Do as you are told Rin." Rin nodded and opened her mouth.

Kate shined a small flashlight in it and said, "Hm, I see… Tell me Rin do you think you can drink this if I give it to you?" while pulling out a bottle.

Rin nodded and Kate heated up some water adding the bottles contents in it and said "Now Rin, drink as much of this as hot as you can, okay?"

Rin weakly nodded and dank most of it. Then laying her head back fell back to sleep.

Kate stood saying, "What the girl has is referred to as strep throat in my time. She merely needs rest and good nutrition to regain her strength. What I gave her will kill the germs causing the infection. She will need more protein though and fish is not enough- she needs meat."

Sesshomaru nodded and left for a while and returned with a slain boar. Kate nodded in approval and pulled out another pot and a knife then cut the boar meat and put it into the pot. Jaken brought back some water. Kate added the water to the pot and cooked it over the fire.

Sesshomaru looked at Kate and said evenly, "If she does not get better soon, you will die."

Kate nodded and continued tending Rin. For the next two days and nights Kate tended Rin stopping only to eat occasionally.

After the third morning Sesshomaru walked up to Kate and admonished, "You should be resting."

Kate smiled and said "I can rest **after** she is better."

Sesshomaru said, "I Insist you at least eat now. You haven't eaten anything since last night. You'll do no good to Rin getting yourself sick."

Kate smiled and doled out a bowl of soup and ate it.

A few hours later Rin woke up and was back to normal. She looked over at Kate beside her and smiled.

Kate asked softly, "How do you feel Rin?"

Rin replied happily, "Rin feels much better now, Thank you!"

Kate nodded and walked back toward the fire and passed out.

Sesshomaru caught her before she could hit the ground and said, "Stupid woman, I told you to rest." staring down at her.

Kate smiled and replied softly "As I said, I can rest when she is better." She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Sesshomaru carried her over to the blanket and sneered, "Humans are such weaklings." he gently laid her down on a blanket and let her sleep and said, "Jaken,"

Jaken replied nervously, "Yes milord?"

Sesshomaru said, "Leave her rest Jaken. You will catch the fish for Rin tonight."

Jaken replied, "Aye milord." and left to do as he was bid.

Rin ate and then said, "Um Lord Sesshomaru?"

He asked, "What is it Rin?

Rin asked, "Is she gonna be okay milord?" pointing to the stranger.

Sesshomaru answered evenly, "Yes Rin, although she was foolish. She needs only to rest, she will be okay." Rin nodded her head and smiled.

Sesshomaru ordered, "It is time for bed Rin."

Rin bowed responding, "Yes milord." then Rin went to blankets and fell asleep.

Sesshomaru thought, _"Why must this human be so stubborn!? More importantly why do I care? She is strong for a human though. She is no ordinary human..." _

He saw Kate shiver a little. Sighing he lay down next to Kate warming her with his body temperature.

She sighed contentedly and he breathed in her scent and thought, _"She smells familiar… almost like..."_and did something he rarely ever did, he fell asleep.

**A few hours later:**

Kate felt hands moving under her top and sighed.

Sesshomaru was lying on his side fondling her breasts and heard her sigh.

He thought_, __"Perhaps I will enjoy her while she is here. She maybe a human, but she makes me feel things... things I thought long since gone." _

Kate smiled up at him and greeted cheerily, "Good morning."

He looked down at her and said, "Morning," as he continued to flick his thumb across her nipple and moved my mouth to the other one.

She sighed and could feel him growing hard as he pressed against her.

Sesshomaru could smell her arousal and thought,_ "Yes, I will just enjoy her while she is here, for I would __**never**__ marry a human. When she is gone..."_

Feeling as if she'd just had ice water splashed over her slamming her back to reality she began panicking and thought, _"Drake..."_ allowing her desperation and panic to seep through their bond. She instantly felt him lend her some of his strength through their connection. Her eyes shot open and she jolted up to a sitting position.

Sesshomaru growled low and pinned her beneath him warning her without words not to fight. He moved to her ear and said huskily, "I know you want me, I can smell your arousal." before he licked her cheek.

She replied angrily, "Get off!" she concentrated and controlled her arousal making it dissipate. She hastily threw up a barrier around both her and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru noticed her arousal dissipating and said, "Why… How? How is it that you can control **that**?"

She looked at him answering through clenched teeth, "I was exhausted and weak, but now I am **wide **awake!" She mustered her strength and shoved at his chest snapping, "Get off me now!"

He got up annoyed as hell and said icily, "Tell me how you can control your body like that."

She replied, "When I am awake I can control my emotions as well as my body. Only when I allow myself to become exhausted, do I lower my guard."

She looked at him and declared angrily, "I will **not **be treated like a whore! Not for you or anyone else!"

Sesshomaru looked at her and thought perplexed, "_She... how… how did she know?"_

She replied calmly, "I can read minds." She knew without a doubt she needed to leave while she could- before things became too far out of hand.

Sesshomaru sat stock still and said icily, "If you leave now, you are on your own."

She replied, "I never should have allowed myself to become so weak, if I knew... Since you seemed so emotionless I never expected it…"

Sesshomaru glared at her and demanded icily, "Explain!"

She stood up and fixed her clothes. Grabbing her bag she said "This should not have happened. I am sorry I must go now."

Sesshomaru unusually annoyed wanted her gone and snarled, "Leave then." so she did.

On the way she thought to herself _"I must bathe to remove his smell from me before I return to Inuyasha and the others."_

She stopped at the hot springs and bathed quickly but completely. Finally satisfied that she had removed any trace of Sesshomaru's scent, she got out and dressed, grabbing her bag and continued back to the others.

After while she ran across Inuyasha and the others, Inuyasha ran up to her and she fell collapsing into his arms.

Inuyasha caught her and snapped, "What the hell!? Kate, what's wrong?"

She smiled weakly and said, "I am merely tired that's all."

Inuyasha carried her to Kaedee's and Kaedee reassured, "She is merely exhausted. By the looks of it she hasn't slept in days. She needs only to rest to regain her strength." So Inuyasha and company let her sleep.

Drake appeared out of nowhere and went to sit beside Kate. She slept for the next two days with Drake at her side villigantly.

**Two days later:**

Kate woke up and noticed someone beside her. "Drake?" she asked groggily.

He replied in a soothing tone, "I am here." She nodded and slowly sat up. They walked outside and joined the others who were already eating breakfast.

After breakfast Kate took a walk and Drake came up behind her and commanded, "Tell me what happened when you were with Sesshomaru?" turning her to stare him in the eye.

Kate replied obediently, "I cared for a young child who was sick and did not sleep for two days and nights. Since he seemed so emotionless, I didn't think I would need to shield him..." she whispered the last part.

Drake nodded and asked concerned for his friend, "I see, and did he...?"

She cut him off answering, "I woke up to him fondling me breasts and climbing on top of me..." sadness seeping into her voice.

He pressed "And did he...?" awaiting her answer patiently.

She replied, "NO! I stopped it from happening... I realized what was going on and immediately shielded us both."

Drake replied angrily, "Then why do I smell him on you?" staring into her eyes angrily. She looked shocked a moment then became furious.

He said angrily, "You forget, you may be able to fool Inuyasha and the others into thinking it's not there; but I know you and can read you better than **anyone** else! Now **why** do I smell him on you?"

She replied furiously, "I already answered you! **How** can you of all people think **that** of me?" before she angrily stormed off. Drake stood there trying to control his temper as he watched her storm away.

After a while she and Drake returned to the camp and Inuyasha announced, "We should get going." Everyone agreed and they set off. Kate and Drake ignored each other until well after the group had camped for the night.

After dinner Kate went and bathed while the others stayed at the camp. Drake finally calmed down and realized he had made a serious mistake. Kate had never stayed mad at him this long before and it was starting to really bother him. Sighing Drake stood up and left to follow after Kate hoping to talk things out.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter three please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Kate, Drake, and the plot line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chap 4:**

After Kate bathed she decided to go for a walk. Drake appeared out of nowhere. He walked up behind her, and she whispered, "Don't try it Drake…"

He looked shocked and asked, "Try what?" with pure innocence in his voice.

"You don't wanna. I'm mad as hell right now; leave me alone!" she stated angrily.

Drake took an involuntary step back. He gulped, and walked right next to her, slowly turning her to face him.

"Kate, you're even cuter when you're angry." Drake whispered in her ear, as he pushed some strands of her hair back.

Kate sighed and rolled her eyes. "Drakevon..." she warned.

Drake gently kissed her cheek. Kate's eyes opened wide, and then she slowly closed them.

After a minute he pulled away. "You okay?" he whispered, while playing with her hair.

"I will be." she replied.

He said, "You know I am truly sorry! I **know** you would never do that! I was just worried about you!"

He handed her a bunch of her favorite flowers. "Yeah, yeah, I know." she replied as she accepted the flowers. After a minute Kate let her head drop onto his shoulder, as Drake held her.

Kate let out a deep breath, and pushed Drake away. "Let's go, the others are gonna start getting worried soon."

Drake sighed and put on his best puppy dog face and said, "Aww come on Katie, you can't stay mad at me forever, can you?"

She pointed her finger and said, "Don't push it Drakey!" He pouted and she laughed, while shaking her head. She turned around and walked off.

Drake stood there for a minute grinning, then caught up with her and said seriously "You realize we are gonna have to tell them eventually, right?"

She sighed and said, "Yeah I know, but they are not ready yet!"

He replied "I know, you're right, BUT if we wait too much longer they are gonna be furious!"

She sighed and said "I know." They walked back to camp together.

Once they joined the others and everyone had calmed down, they felt the wind pick up again and saw a whirlwind appearing. Koga stepped out of the whirlwind.

Inuyasha moved to draw his sword and demanded, "What do you want scrawny wolf!?"

Koga replied, "I came to see **my** woman, mangy mutt!"

He looked over at Kate and said, "Hey Kagome, what did you do to your hair?"

Kate sighed and said, "I am not Kagome!"

Koga looked shocked and said, "Then how come you look so much like her, and even smell almost the same?"

Kate said, "I am her cousin."

Koga walked up, looked into her eyes and said "You look just like her, except your hair is longer, and a different color, and your eyes are... different."

Kate broke eye contact. Koga lightly placed his hand on Kate's cheek, and Drake removed Koga's hand.

Koga frowned, then inhaled Kate's scent deeply and continued, "You even smell like her except... not fully human!"

At this everyone but Kate and Drake gasped. Drake looked at Kate and said seriously "Now, we must tell them now!"

Kate sighed and said, "I agree! The time has come." Drake looked at them and everyone but Koga, Kate, and Drake sat down.

Kate explained, "As you already know, I am not a priestess or a sorceress! BUT I am not fully human either!"

Jaws dropped and Kate sighed and continued, "I am three-quarters human and on quarter demon." Jaws dropped again and everyone stared.

Kate continued, "My father was a full blooded human, but my mother was half demon and half human. Though I am mostly human, I have the strength of a weak demon."

Drake added, "My father was a full demon, and my mother was half demon and half human. I look almost like a full human, so it was easy to blend in; but I have the attributes of a demon."

Everyone was quiet and let everything sink in. Inuyasha said, "That isn't all of it yet. Is it?"

Kate sighed and said, "No, it isn't."

Then Drake said, "She is also a seductress!" Kate sighed and nodded.

Inuyasha said, "So that's why I can't seem to stay mad at you, huh?"

Kate smiled and said, "For the most part! **However,** I usually shield those whom I know would succumb to my powers, and those whose hearts are truly another's; are not affected as much."

She sighed and Drake added, "That is where I come in. I help to keep her powers in check, as she does with mine. We found out when we were younger, that we can cancel each other's powers out."

Kate said, "Drake for the most part effects women, the same way I do men."

Drake added, "But there are times when we need to separate, in order to keep our powers under control."

Kate added, "That is mostly why Drake leaves every now and then."

Drake added, "I did have other business to tend to while I was gone as well."

Sango stood and said, "So are you two an item then?"

Kate and Drake answered in unison and said, "NO! We are more like a team. But we are not romantically involved."

Drake added, "We have pretty much grown up together, and are the very best of friends! It took us a while to figure out what was happening."

Kate added, "Then once we figured out we could cancel each other out, we pretty much have stayed beside each other ever since."

They said in unison, "BUT we have **never** gotten involved romantically!"

Koga looked at Kate and said, "You are a seductress?"

Inuyasha said, "Yes stupid wolf! That's what they just said!" Koga and Inuyasha got ready to fight.

Kate said, "Sit boy!"

Inuyasha slammed into the ground and yelled, "Will you stop doing that!?"

Kate smiled and said, "Then behave yourself." She looked at Koga and said, "And **you** will behave as well! Got that?"

Koga nodded and grumbled, "Fine."

**Koga's POV**

I thought to myself_, __"Hm I wonder if she is controlling me now?"_

**Regular POV **

Drake threw his head back, laughed and said, "Koga, she is shielding you as much as she can without draining herself! So you reactions, and thoughts are entirely your own."

Koga nodded his head in acknowledgment. Koga said, "Hey, wait a minute! How did you...?

Drake replied with a smirk, "We can also read minds. Even though she cannot sense the jewel shards; she can also sense and read auras." Koga was shocked at this newest knowledge.

Kate said, "I am able to shield those who would otherwise be most susceptible to my powers... more so when Drake is closely."

Drake added, "Even though we can cancel one another out, we are also able to enhance and assist each other as well."

Kate said, "We are the Yin to the others Yang." Everyone nodded in acknowledgment.

Then Inuyasha said, "So let me get this straight. She is a seductress, and you stay by her to help control her powers to a point; and she does the same for you right?" Drake and Kate nodded.

Sango added, "And even though you cancel each other out, you can enhance and assist each other as well?" They nodded again.

Miroku said, "So you two are a team, but not romantically involved right?" They nodded yet again.

Koga said, "What else do we need to know?"

Kate said, "We are strongest and in the most control of our powers, when around each other, but **if** we are around each other constantly, it will also drain us faster."

Drake added, "So I leave every now and again, to help us **both **regain our balance."

Kate added, "We can still tell instantly when one needs the others assistance."

She thought to Drake, _"That is all they need for now, better not to give too much away too soon." _

He thought back,_"Very true, they are already having a hard enough time accepting things as it is." _

She thought back, _"So, we will wait."_

He thought back,_"I agree!"_

Everyone was quiet while they absorbed everything that had been explained. After awhile Koga asked "So then where **is** Kagome?"

Kate replied, "She has some **very **important tests to study for and is in her own time, and has sealed the well. She won't be back until **after** her exams."

She thought to Drake, _"Which also means __**we**__ can't go back until it is unsealed."_

He thought back sarcastically, _"Terrific!" _

Koga asked, "And **how long** will that be?"

Kate replied, "Almost another three weeks." Koga sighed heavily and all was quiet again.

**A few hours later:**

"Well, anyone else have any more questions?" asked Drake.

Koga replied, "Yeah I do."

Drake said, "Well what is it?"

Koga said, "Just exactly how close are you and Kate?"

Drake smiled and said, "As close as two people can get, without being romantically involved." Koga nodded.

Kate added, "Drake and I have been through **a lot** together, our parent's deaths, grade school, middle school, and high school. Our parents deaths, and afterward was the worst of it so far."

Drake added, "We were the only ones we had to help with that. It was only a few years ago..."

Inuyasha said, "What about Kagome?"

Kate replied, "Kagome tried to be there of course... but Drake and I were able to console each other in far deeper ways."

Drake added, "To put it bluntly, we knew how the other felt and could feel the genuine feeling of remorse and mourning but not pity."

Kate added, "Kagome has a very big heart, but sometimes she tries too much..."

Drake added, "So we helped each other."

Koga nodded and said, "I see."

Sango said, "I know what it's like to not only lose your parents, but the **entire** village..."

Kate looked at her friend and said, "Sango, I am truly sorry for what you lost! But you have used that loss to become much stronger!"

Sango smiled sadly and said, "I have, haven't I?" Kate smiled and nodded.

Drake looked at Koga and said, "You too, have lost much! But the loss has also made you stronger, more focused, and a better leader!"

Kate smiled nodded and said, "Never forget, **everything** happens for a reason! We may never know what the reason is..."

Drake finished, "But there is **always** a reason!" Everyone nodded in agreement.

Kate added, "And No Koga, even though we can, we are **not** reading your mind, only your emotions."

Drake added, "They are plain to see on your face and mostly in your eyes." Koga nodded.

Kate added, "I will now give you my word, as I did with the others; that I will **not** read your mind unless you give me permission to."

Drake added, "I will also give my word."

Koga said, "Okay, thank you."

Drake said, "Just because we have the abilities, doesn't mean we use them."

Kate added with a smile, "And we try our best to **never **abuse them."

Koga smiled and said, "You two are far wiser than most." Kate smiled and nodded.

Drake smiled and said, "So we have been told."

Kate announced she was going for a walk and the others stayed behind. Koga also went for a walk but in a different direction.

Koga went and sat on a hill and looked out across the land. Kate followed the path to the river. After awhile Koga came to stand by the river and saw Kate alone.

Kate walked over to Koga and placed one hand on his shoulder and said softly, "Koga, we all must bear heavy burdens, but that doesn't mean we have to do it alone- remember that."

Koga sighed heavily and she lightly squeezed his shoulder and moved to walk away, when Koga spoke up, "Sometimes, one must bear it alone."

Kate shook her head and said, "No! Sometimes even the strongest and bravest, must accept or even ask for help. To be the best leader that one can, one must be willing to make sacrifices for the better of the people. **But,** that doesn't mean one must face it alone either."

As she moved to walk away again, Koga grabbed her elbow and said, "How does one so young as you, get to be so wise?"

She smiled and said, "In life one must face many hardships! **However,** it is what one does after facing the hardships; which can either make one stronger; and wiser, or weaker. I have chosen to use those hardships to become stronger."

Then Koga looked at her and said, "Thank you."

Kate replied, "You wear your emotions plainly on your face; one doesn't need to read your mind to know what you're thinking. Do not mistake the need to accept or asking for help, as weakness Koga. It can in fact sometimes be the smartest choice!"

Koga nodded, sighed and replied "You know? You're right!" Kate smiled, nodded and left. Kate returned to camp and Koga sat by the river deep in thought for awhile.

**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter four please remember to read and review thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Kate, Drake, and the plotline... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chap 5**

**Elsewhere:**

Sesshomaru was sitting by a tree thinking to himself, _"I wonder why I reacted that way towards her? When she was near, it was like I couldn't control myself. I can't believe I almost bed a human! Why? Why did I think those things and feel like that? And now that she is __**not**__ here, why do I not have those same feelings?"_

Disgusted with his train of thought he got up and announced "Rin, Jaken, We are leaving!" and the trio took off again.

**Back with Inuyasha and co:**

"Well where should we go now?" asked Miroku.

Inuyasha replied frustratedly, "I don't know! Damn that stupid Kagome and her tests! We need her HERE!"

Kate looked at Inuyasha and said, "I know you are frustrated but, calm down Yash!"

Sango added, "Yes please. Getting all upset isn't gonna bring her back any sooner."

Drake added calmly, "We will just have to do this without her for the time being."

Kate looked as if she was almost in a trance for awhile, then she came out of it.

Drake noticed and thought, _"What is it, was it another vision?"_

She thought back, _"Not a vision, more of a warning. Something is about to happen. But I couldn't see what."_

Drake said aloud, "Before you ask yes, she was just in a trance, kinda. All we can says is something is about to happen- something major!"

Kate added, "But I can't say if it will be good or bad, just something major." The others nodded and prepared for a fight.

Kate thought, _"Over there Drake, above the trees behind you. Do you see it?" _

He turned, looked, and thought back, _"Yeah I saw it."_

Inuyasha sniffed the air, drew his sword and growled, "Kagura..."

Kagura appeared in front of the trees still in the air and said, "Inuyasha, your nose is as sharp as ever I see."

Inuyasha prepared his sword and demanded, "What the hell do you want Kagura!?"

She laughed and said, "I see you have some new friends."

She looked at Drake and said, "Tell me why you are here?"

Drake replied coldly, "Mind your own business wind sorceress!"

Kagura replied off handedly, "Oh well, no matter, you will **not** interfere!" before she released her dance of blades.

Drake quickly grabbed Kate and dodged the attack. At the same moment everyone else dodged. Sango released her Hiraikotsu. Miroku released his sacred sutras. Inuyasha released the wind scar.

Kagura dodged and observed, "Hm... I see no priestess. How… interesting. Tell me why is she not with you?"

Inuyasha yelled, "None of your damn business!" and released the Windscar again. Kagura dodged, laughing and disappeared again. After everyone was sure she was really gone, they sat back down.

Drake said, "It would appear she was on a fishing expedition."

Miroku said, "Indeed it does."

Sango said, "I wonder what she was trying to find out?"

Kate said, "Well, she did notice Kagome's absence..."

Inuyasha said, "And that you two have joined us."

Drake replied, "We had best be on our guards."

Inuyasha asked, "Hey Drake, how did you know she was a wind sorceress?"

Kate smiled and said, "He can read peoples powers, like I can their auras." Drake smiled and nodded his head.

**Elsewhere:**

"Kagura, what did you find out?" asked Naraku.

Kagura answered, "Only that Inuyasha and his friends have two new friends, **and** the priestess was not there."

Naraku replied "Hm... very interesting indeed."

Naraku said aloud to no one in particular "Well now Inuyasha, what will you do now, without your priestess to aid you?" He laughed wickedly.

**With Sesshomaru:**

The trio was walking and came across an abandoned cave.

"Jaken!" said Sesshomaru.

"Yes milord?" replied Jaken.

"We will stop here. Rin you are to stay here with Ahun until I return! Do **not** move from this spot until I return." said Sesshomaru

Rin replied, "Of course milord! Lord Sesshomaru, Good luck milord."

Sesshomaru added firmly, "You **will** stay with her Jaken!"

Jaken said, "Aye milord." Sesshomaru took off again.

**Back with Inuyasha and co:**

"Ah Koga, nice of you to join us again." greeted Kate.

Koga replied, "I smelt Kagura..."

Inuyasha said, "You're too late scrawny wolf! She is already gone, she disappeared."

Koga looked confused and asked, "So what did she want, mangy mutt?"

Drake said calmly, "It looks like she was on a fishing expedition."

Koga asked, "What for?"

Kate replied, "She noticed Kagome is missing, and Drake and I are both new."

Sango added, "No doubt Naraku already knows too."

Miroku said, "If he doesn't know yet, he will soon."

Kate and Drake asked in unison, "Who is this Naraku? and why would he want to know?

Koga said angrily, "Naraku is evil incarnate!"

Inuyasha added in a deceptively calm voice, "He is after the jewel shards, and brings only pain and deceit."

Kate felt the hatred pouring out of everyone save Drake and herself, and said, "I see..." Then she closed her eyes for a few minutes.

Drake noticed and thought, _"Kate, are you alright?" _

She thought back,___"Just need a few minutes, the hatred is so overwhelming..."_

Drake nodded his head walking over to Kate. He pulled her into his side. She smiled and thought, _"Thank you."_ He thought back,___"Anytime."_

All anyone else noticed was Drake walked over to Kate, and pulled her into his side. Inuyasha said "Perhaps it would best be explained if you read our minds."

Kate replied, "Perhaps, but not unless you are **certain** that is what you want."

Sango nodded and said, "I am certain."

Kate nodded. "Very well then," She walked over to Sango and said, "May I touch your temples?"

Sango nodded and said, "Yes."

Kate nodded, and cleared her mind. Reaching up, she cupped her hands beside Sango's head and said, "Now just relax."

Sango did as told and Kate instantly read Sango's mind all about Naraku, her village, and Kohaku. After a few minutes Kate dropped her hands, slowly opened her eyes and said sadly, "Naraku is worse than I thought."

Sango opened her eyes and said sadly and angrily, "He is worse than any of us thought!"

Koga spoke up, "You may also read my mind."

Kate said, "Are you sure Koga?"

Koga replied with a sad smile and said, "I am sure."

Kate nodded, and repeated the process with Koga. She instantly saw Koga's clan members who were slaughtered, and that Kagura tricked and tried to kill Koga. After a few minutes Kate slowly opened her eyes with tears falling down her cheeks, and said quietly, "I am sorry Koga." He nodded and she went and stood by Drake.

Drake looked at her and scolded aloud forcefully, "That's enough now Kate! Do **not** drain yourself so much!" Kate nodded.

Drake said, "When she does it this way, she gets a better grasp of things; **but,** it also drains her more as well."

He looked at Kate and said frustratedly, "She knows better, but just does it anyways!" She simply smiled.

She said soothingly, "Relax Drake. You know I will be fine in a few hours."

Inuyasha said angrily, "Let's hope we have those few hours."

Koga looked at Kate and demanded, "You will **not** do anything that foolish again!"

Drake added angrily, "Damn right you won't! Because **if **you do, I will personally, kick your ass myself! Got it?"

Kate nodded and said, "Okay." Drake nodded and started pacing. Koga went and hunted a boar and brought it back. Drake cooked the boar in Kate's pot and made a stew. Everyone ate the stew. Drake insisted Kate eat as well. So she ate, then sat back down and relaxed. Koga and Drake both sat beside Kate.

**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter five please remember to read and review thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Kate, Drake, and the plotline... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chap 6:**

**Back in Kagome's time:**

"I'm home!" said Kagome.

"Welcome home dear." said her mother.

"I'm gonna go to my room and study, let me know when dinner is ready okay." said Kagome as she walked to her room to study.

"Of course dear." replied her mom.

Kagome was at her desk getting ready to study, when she saw the bottle of jewel shards.

She thought to herself _"Hm, I wonder how everyone is doing? I sure hope Inuyasha is behaving himself!"_ Then she sighed and started to study.

**Back with Inuyasha and co:**

"Alight let's get moving." said Inuyasha. Everyone nodded and they took off.

**With Rin and Jaken:**

"Master Jaken?" said Rin.

Jaken sighed, "What Rin?"

Rin replied, "Um.. I was just wondering...How long do you think Lord Sesshomaru will be gone?"

Jaken sighed and said, "How would I know? You stupid girl!" Rin sighed and sat in a corner.

**With Sesshomaru:**

"Naraku! What are you up to now I wonder?" Sesshomaru asked aloud to no one, and continued on.

**Back with Inuyasha and co:**

"It will be getting dark soon. We should stop and rest." said Kate.

"I agree." said Sango.

"You weak humans are always slowing us down." said Inuyasha.

Kate said sweetly in a warning tone, "Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha huffed and said, "Fine! Whatever!" So everyone stopped and set up camp for the night.

Shortly after Koga showed up and said, "So what's the plan now?"

Sango replied, "We don't have one yet."

Kate said, "All I know, is I need to bathe. Shall we Sango?

Sango replied, "Oh Yeah! Let's go!" So the two women went off to bathe and Drake made sure no one else left.

Miroku got up to follow with a smirk on his face. Drake warned Miroku, "Don't even THINK about it!" Miroku gulped, nodded and sat back down. Koga and Inuyasha laughed.

After awhile Sango said she was done and Kate said "You go ahead! I think I will stay a little longer." Sango nodded and walked back to camp.

Kate closed her eyes and relaxed. Shortly afterwards Sesshomaru picked up her scent on the wind and went towards it. Sesshomaru came to the river just as she was finishing getting dressed and he said, "Well well, fancy meeting you here."

She gasped and said, "Lord Sesshomaru, I didn't see you there."

He replied, "I just got here. Now tell me, what are you doing here?"

She replied, "I...I was bathing...and"

He asked, "Alone? Why?"

She nodded and answered, "Yes alone, and because I needed it."

Sesshomaru walked over and whispered in her ear, "It's much more fun, when two bathe together."

She backed away and he said, "What's wrong? Are you afraid of me?" Then he answered his own question. "No! Not of me." and he advanced on her again.

Kate tried to back up and ended up against a tree. Sesshomaru smirked then leaned against her and whispered in her ear, "Now tell me, what ARE you afraid of?" then he licked her cheek

Kate thought, _"Drake...I can't seem to shield him this time...He is too far gone..." _

Drake thought back,___"Where are you?"_

She thought back, _"By the river still, I had just finished dressing, I didn't sense him standing there. I...I can't...Drake he's too strong... I can't..."_

Drake thought, _"Shit! I'm on my way!"_

She thought back, _"Hurry!"_

Sesshomaru smirked, captured her chin with his hand, kissed her lips and when she opened to protest, he shoved his tongue into her mouth and began to explore her inner mouth.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

I thought to myself, _"Why? Why do I feel like this? She tastes so.."_

**Regular POV**

Sesshomaru broke the kiss, and asked huskily, "Why? Why do I feel like this?"

Drake appeared behind Sesshomaru, gently touched his shoulder and said softly, "Release her. This is not what you want to do."

Sesshomaru released her and spun around to face the intruder. Kate immediately moved away from Sesshomaru and towards Drake.

Drake looked at Sesshomaru and said, "This is not what you want. Remember who you are Lord Sesshomaru. Return to your senses!"

Sesshomaru instantly regained his senses and demanded, "Who are you?!"

Drake said, "I am a friend."

Kate said, "Lord Sesshomaru, Drake is my friend."

Then she turned to Drake and said, "I think it would be best if you explained this time."

Drake nodded and said, "I agree. Kate, return to camp now!" Kate nodded and returned to camp.

**Back with Sesshomaru and Drake:**

"Who are you and what the hell is going on here?!" demanded Sesshomaru.

Drake replied calmly, "My name is Drake and as I said before I am a friend."

Sesshomaru said, "Why do I lose control when she is near, but when she is not my mind is clear?"

Drake said, "She is a seductress."

Sesshomaru said, "What?"

Drake replied, "She is a seductress, and even though she shields most people, for some reason she was unable to do so with you."

Sesshomaru said, "And what about the first time? Why was she able to stop me then, but not now?"

Drake replied, "Last time I helped her, by lending her my strength. This time however, she was unable to shield you at all. Why, I do not yet know."

Sesshomaru asked coolly, "And why are you able to help her?"

Drake said, "We found out back in middle school, that we can cancel each other out, IF we are around each other. So we pretty much stay beside one another mostly."

Sesshomaru said, "Mostly?"

Drake replied, "Once in a while even we have trouble controlling everything, so we separate every now and again, just long enough to regain or balance."

Sesshomaru asked, "Why did she choose me?"

Drake answered, "She didn't. EVERY male is affected in some way or another. Some more than others."

Sesshomaru said, "EVERY male?"

Drake answered, "Yes! Even me. THAT is why I leave now and then."

Sesshomaru nodded and said, "I see. So she effects EVERY male."

Drake replied, "Yes, and for the most part, I have the same effect on females."

Sesshomaru nodded and asked, "Even her?"

Drake nodded and said, "Yes. Even her."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and demanded, "Tell me, just how close ARE you two?"

Drake said evenly, "As close as two people can get, without becoming romantically involved."

Sesshomaru replied, "So ARE you involved?"

Drake shook his head and said, "No, we have never allowed ourselves to become romantically involved."

Sesshomaru nodded and thought to himself, _"Good."_ Sesshomaru said, "So how do you know each other anyways?"

Drake replied, "We have been best friends since child hood."

Sesshomaru said, "I see."

Drake said, "In the future, I think it would be best if you try to control your libido at least a little bit."

Sesshomaru raised a brow and said, "What makes you think I didn't?"

Drake replied, "I can read your mind, and your emotions. You are attracted to her on your own, even if it is only slightly."

Sesshomaru sighed and replied, "Great, but WHY? Why am I attracted to a human?"

Drake replied, "Maybe because she isn't fully human."

Sesshomaru demanded, "EXPLAIN!"

Drake sighed and said, "She is three-quarters human and one-quarter demon. One of her parents had half demon blood."

Sesshomaru nodded and said, "Ah, so I was right."

Drake sighed and said, "She tries so hard to control her powers, or at least shield those who would be most affected by them. BUT it doesn't always work."

Sesshomaru nodded and said, "Tell me, Does she normally have this much trouble ?"

Drake shook his head and said, "No, normally if she can't do it alone, with my help she can. But this time I wasn't sure even the two of us could. Probably because you are at least a little attracted to her on your own."

Sesshomaru nodded and said, "Very well, I will take my leave, BUT you BETTER take care of her!"

Drake nodded and said, "I will!"

**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter six please remember to read and review thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Kate, Drake, and the plotline... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chap 7:**

**Back with Inuyasha and co:**

"Hey Kate, where did Drake go?" asked Sango.

"He is talking to Sesshomaru." she replied.

"What!? Why would he be talking to Sesshomaru?" Sango asked.

Kate replied, "Because Sesshomaru appeared, just as I finished dressing, and Drake came to help me, I...I couldn't shield him." Kate looked away.

Koga walked up to Kate and said gently, "It will be okay."

Kate smiled sadly and said quietly, "Thanks" She went and sat down by the fire, and waited for Drake's return.

Inuyasha and Miroku returned from their walk and asked, "What's going on?"

Kate replied, "I am waiting for Drake to return."

Drake then appeared, right next to Kate and said, "Kate."

She said, "Drake! I'm glad your back!"

Drake smiled and said, "He took it better than I thought he would."

Kate sighed and said, "Good!" Sango then explained to Inuyasha and Miroku that Sesshomaru showed up while Kate was dressing.

Drake added, "I sent her back to camp, and then I explained to him about her being a seductress. He took it better than I expected."

Inuyasha nodded and said. "I can see that, because you two are both still alive."

Kate hugged Drake and he hugged her back. Koga saw this and frowned. Kate and Drake sat down and Koga sat beside Kate. Kate stretched out on her back and relaxed. Drake also relaxed and stretched out on his back. Koga did the same, but with his back flat against a huge rock.

Inuyasha rested up against a tree in a sitting position, with his sword cradled in his arms. Sango curled up with Kirara. Miroku stretched out beside Sango. Then everyone rested for the rest of the night.

**The next morning:**

_"Why wasn't I able to sense Sesshomaru last night?"_ Kate asked herself.

Drake thought back,___"Most likely because he can also teleport."_

Kate thought back, _"I had no idea he could do that" Also why was I unable to shield him? Was he too far gone? OR was it something else?"_

Drake thought back, _"Listen to me carefully Kate! He is to powerful for you to try to shield! STAY away from him ok!" _

Kate sighed and thought dryly, _"And here I thought he was emotionless."_

Drake thought back frustratedly,___"Do as I say, and stay AWAY from him Kate!" _

She thought back, _"But Drake, I wasn't near him! He came to me last night."_

Drake thought back, in his no nonsense manner, warning, _"Kaitlin...!"_

Kate thought back, _"I will try Drake, but I cannot guarantee he will stay away from me, you know that." _

Drake got angry and thought back _"Just promise to keep on your guard at ALL times, and if you sense him, you had BETTER call for me IMMEDIATELY! Understood?"_

Kate thought back soothingly, _"Alright Drakey, I promise."___

He thought, _"Good!" _

Everyone got up and took off for the day in two groups. Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku, in one group, Kate, Drake, and Koga in the other group. They ran until two hours before sunset and then decided to camp as was agreed.

After camp was set up and everyone had eaten. Drake announced he was gonna be gone for the next few days and took off. Inuyasha and Miroku were bathing and Sango was off playing with Kirara, leaving Koga and Kate alone by the fire.

Koga walked over to Kate and said, "I still can't get over how alike you and Kagome look."

Kate sighed and said, "We may look a lot alike, BUT there are many differences."

Koga nodded and said, "Yup, one being you having demon blood in you."

She looked at him. "Yep."

He took her hands, pulling her to her feet and whispered in her, "And you being a seductress as well."

She sighed and said, "Listen carefully Koga, I can only shield someone, to a certain point. After that they are on their own, so you will have to try to fight it as well."

Koga wrapped his arms around her waist, held her close to him, nibbled her earlobe, and whispered huskily, "And what if I don't want to fight it? What if instead, I want you to let yourself go as well?"

Kate pulled back, looked him in the eyes and said, "Why Koga, because I look like Kagome? Well I have a newsflash for you Koga, I am NOT Kagome!" she shoved Koga's chest, forcing him to release her.

She sighed, walked away, sat down across the fire, away from Koga and stared off into space.

He just stood there frowning for a few minutes, then just as he started to say something, they heard Inuyasha and Miroku returning. So instead he kept quiet and sat back down.

Inuyasha and Miroku entered the camp, and then sat down by the fire and Sango and Kirara returned as well.

Kate stood up and announced she was going for a walk then left. About ten minutes later Koga did the same. He followed her scent and found her standing by the river, looking at the stars.

Koga walked up behind her and said softly, "Kate."

She ignored him, he sighed and said, "I know you are not Kagome!"

Kate turned around and said, "Do you now, Koga do you REALLY know I am not Kagome? Or are you just trying to convince yourself of that?" she looked away.

Koga held her chin, forced her to look into his eyes and said, "I KNOW you are not Kagome!"

She looked into his eyes deeply, sighed and said, "Koga..."

Koga moved his hand from her chin to lightly caress her cheek and said, "You are much stronger then Kagome for starters."

Kate closed her eyes and said, "Koga...we shouldn't do this..."

Koga nibbled her earlobe and asked huskily, "Why not?"

She sighed and said, "I...I...made a promise to myself...a long time ago..."

Koga kissed her cheek and said, "So?"

Kate replied, "I promised myself to never get myself into another..."

Koga licked her cheek and asked seductively, "Another what?"

Kate replied, "Another situation, where I can't handle things..."

Koga stepped back and said seriously, "What things?"

Kate sighed heavily and answered "Before Drake and I figured things out...I was dating this guy and...things got a little carried away...I couldn't handle him or what he was doing, before Drake could get to me, this guy...he...he raped me...I promised myself then and there, to NEVER let things get that far again!"

Koga nodded and said evenly, "I see." And do you think I would actually force myself on you?"

She looked at him and said, "No, at least, not willingly...part of the problem with my powers is...sometimes guys just can NOT control themselves..."

Koga looked hurt and said fiercely, "Kate, I would never, EVER force myself on ANYONE!"

Kate replied, "I know Koga, but sometimes, guys can't help it around me..That's why I REFUSE to ever let things get to far with ANYBODY."

Koga sighed heavily and said sadly, "You are gonna have to let somebody get close to you sooner or later." He lightly kissed her cheek and walked back to camp. Kate stood there alone for awhile, and then began to cry silently.

Drake sensed her emotional turmoil and thought, _"Kate, why are you crying? And do NOT lie to me, and say you aren't because I can feel your inner turmoil!"_

She thought back, _"Drake, I was just remembering the night that Ba..."_

He cut her off and thought, _"What brought that up?"_

She thought back, _"I have slowly been going crazy lately."_

He thought back, _"Why?"_

She thought back, _"Because of everything lately, with Sesshomaru, Koga, and..."_

He finished,___"And me."_

She sighed and thought back, _"Yes, and you..It's all become a little to overwhelming is all, and I needed a release."_

He thought back, _"You gonna be okay?"_

She smiled and thought back, _"Yeah I am ok now. How about you?_

He thought back, _**"**__I will be fine Katie, do not worry about me. It is YOU, I am worried about!__**"**_

Kate thought back soothingly, _"I am ok Drakey!"_

He thought back,___"You know I am always here for you! Hun, if you need me then I will come back!"_

She thought back,___"I know Drake! I promise I am ok now. Go ahead and rest, I am going back to camp."_

He thought back, _"Well ok, as long as you are sure."_

She thought back, _"I am sure! Night night Drakey.__**"**_ And she cut the connection.

Afterwards she pulled herself together, washed her face and walked back to camp. Once she reached camp everyone settled in for the night.

The next morning, Kate announced, "We should start heading back to the well, Kagome should unseal it soon." Everyone agreed and they walked to the well.

**In Kagome's time:**

"Mom, I'm home!" said Kagome.

"Welcome home dear, so how did it go?"

Kagome looked relieved and said, "I passed!"

Her mom nodded and said, "That's great dear! That means next year you can graduate with the rest of your friends as well."

Kagome jumped up and down and yelled, "Yay! Um mom?"

She replied, "What is it dear?"

Kagome replied, "I really need to get back to the others, can we unseal the well now please?"

She said, "Eat dinner, and get a good night's rest first! We can unseal it tomorrow morning ok."

Kagome smiled and said, "Yes mom."

So she ate dinner and went to bed. The next morning her mom, grandpa, and herself unsealed the well after breakfast and she jumped in.

**With Drake:**

"Nala, are you busy?" said Drake.

"Drakevon, my how you have grown." said Nala.

"Hello Nala, I have come with a vey special request." said Drake. Nala nodded and smiled.

"Of course, so what would you like?" said Nala.

"I would like you to make a very special kimono top." answered Drake.

"Of course, any particular details you want?" asked Nala

"Yes, I would like it made in the style of a peasant top, with a low v-neckline, with long flowing sleeves." answered Drake with a smile.

"Hm, I see. Anything else?" added Nala.

Drake looked at her and said softly, "Yes, I want it made with your best stuff. And I want you to make it personally."

Nala grins and says happily, "I see, so I take it this is for someone special then."

Drake grinned and said happily, "Very."

Nala smiled and said, "I will do as you ask Drake, but it will take some time."

Drake smiled and said, "Thank you Nala!"

Nala smiled and hugged her old friend's son and said, "It will be finished in four weeks."

Drake nodded and said, "Thank you."

She nodded and he added, "I would also like for you to craft a harness to go over it that will hold two katanas in their sheaths and matching belt that will hold two daggers- To go with it."

Nala looked at him and said, "As you wish Drake. She must be special indeed for YOU to make such requests."

Drake smiled and said proudly, "She is the most special, and unique woman I have ever met!"

Nala said curiously, "Tell me Drake, who exactly is she?"

Drake smiled and said softly, "She is Sayaka's daughter." Nala's eyes widened in surprise, she nodded her head, then grinned and turned to begin her work. Drake turned and left.

**With Inuyasha and co:**

Inuyasha and co were waiting by the well when Kagome popped out with her yellow bag, full of fresh supplies.

Shippo who had remained at Kaedee's the entire time, jumped into Kagome's arms and said excitedly, "Kagome! Kagome! You're here! You're FINALLY here!"

Kagome laughed, smiled and said, "Yes Shippo! I'm back."

Kate ran up to Kagome, hugged her and said, "Welcome back cuz!"

Kagome returned the hug and said, "Thanks cuz."

Kate said, "So, How did it go?"

Kagome sighed and said, "Well at least I passed."

Kate said, "That's great Kaggie!"

Kagome replied, "Yeah it is, at least now mom finally let me come back!" Kate and Kagome walked to the camp.

Inuyasha huffed, "Bout damn time!"

Kagome said, "Sorry Inuyasha." and laughed.

Then Sango and Kagome hugged and said they missed each other.

Miroku said, "Welcome back Lady Kagome!"

She said, "Thanks Miroku.

Koga's whirlwind appeared and Koga stopped next to Kagome and said, "Kagome! I have missed you SO much! and places an arm over her shoulder.

Inuyasha drew his sword and demanded, "Hey you scrawny wolf, keep your hands OFF!" and started towards Koga.

Kagome said, "Sit boy!" Inuyasha hit the dirt, and Kagome shrugged off Koga's arm and went and stood by Sango. Kate turned around and sat alone.

Koga and Inuyasha were off alone, on opposite sides of camp, Kagome was sitting by Sango and Miroku, with a sleeping Shippo curled in her lap.

All were oblivious to a pair of piercing blues eyes smoldering and watching Kate's every move…

**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter seven please remember to read and review thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Kate, Drake, and the plotline... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chap 8:**

**Back at the camp:**

Kate asked, "Hey, Kaggie?"

Kagome replied, "Hm?"

Kate asked, "Do you remember the day we got pushed in?"

Kagome said, "Yeah, why?"

Kate said, "Did you get a good look at who pushed us? I was shoved so hard, that even though I was closest, I couldn't see anything."

Kagome shook her head and said, "No I didn't sorry, why?"

Kate said, "Something about that voice..." Then Kate shook her head and said, "Never mind Kaggie, I just wondered if you saw who it was is all." Kagome said, "Okay." Then went back to talking to Sango.

Kate got up and walked away just enough she could stretch out and said, "I am gonna call it a night, night all." They nodded and talked a little while longer then they all bedded down for the night.

Kagome with Shippo cuddling her, and Sango and Kirara together, Miroku a little ways off, Inuyasha with his back to the tree and his sword cradled in his arms facing towards Kagome, and Koga with his back against another tree but facing towards Kate. Kate was stretched out on her side fast asleep.

**The next morning:**

"Well now that Kagome is FINALLY back, we can look for the shards again! So move out!" stated Inuyasha. Everyone agreed and set off.

**That afternoon two hours before sunset:**

"Kagome, are you absolutely sure you can't sense anything?" Frustratedly asked Inuyasha.

Kagome answered, "I am positive Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sighed and said, "Fine, then we will camp now." All the humans cheered, and set up camp.

Kate went to the river and collected some water to cook a stew with. While she was getting the water she spotted Rin collecting flowers.

Rin looked up and ran over yelling, "Hi miss Kate!"

Kate laughed, hugged the child and , "Hello there Rin! So, how have you been?"

Rin replied, "Rin has been good. What are you doing?"

Kate smiled and said, "I was just getting some water for the stew."

Rin nodded and said, "Well I better go, Lord Sesshomaru gets angry if I am gone too long."

Kate nodded and said, "Okay, I should be getting back soon too. You take care Rin!" Rin smiled, waved and took off. Kate go the water and went back to camp.

After the stew the women announced they were going to bathe and took off to the river.

Miroku got up to follow until Inuyasha said, "Don't forget what happened last time Miroku. Do you REALLY want to face Kate's wrath again?"

Koga added dryly, "Not to mention Drake, he is VERY protective when it comes to her!"

Inuyasha added, "Not to mention what Sango will do."

Miroku sighed heavily and sat back down, thinking,___"I am depressed, but I am NOT stupid!"_ Inuyasha, and Koga sat down as well.

The ladies were down at the river bathing, and oblivious to the figure, that was watching them from far enough away for Kate not to be able to sense him, but close enough to watch her. His piercing blue gaze was locked onto her, watching her every move.

Kate felt someone watching her and looked around, but didn't see any one and didn't sense any auras. Kagome noticed Kate looking around and said, "Hey Kate, something wrong?"

Kate replied, "Just this feeling of being watched, but I don't see anyone, and I'm not sensing any auras... However I did see Rin earlier, which means Sesshomaru has gotta be close by, so just the same; I think we should head back to camp soon." Kagome, and Sango agreed and they all got out and dried off and dressed and walked back to camp.

Back at camp, Koga said "Wow! That is the fastest you girls have ever bathed with me around."

Kate said sassily, "Yeah well, maybe we just didn't want to take forever this time." The guys all laughed and shook their heads. The girls sat by the fire and the guys went to bathe. After the guys returned to camp, they all agreed to settle in for the night.

**The next morning, right at sunrise:**

"Hey! You weak humans, ALWAYS whine about needing to camp before the sun sets, SO get yer lazy butts up now! We ARE leaving in ten minutes!" Yelled Inuyasha. The girls grumbled as did Miroku, but everyone was up and packed within the ten minutes.

Everyone set out again, and they didn't stop untill shortly before the sun set. By which time the girls were ALL ready to throttle Inuyasha.

Three hours till sunset:

Kagome yelled, "SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha fell face first into the dirt, and yelled, "What the hell was that for!?"

Kagome huffed and said, "That's what you get for being such a jerk! You wake us up before the sun is even fully raised, don't let us even have time to eat breakfast, Throw a fit when we ask to stop for lunch, and NOW you are being an ass about us saying we need, to stop an hour early. Man you can be such a JERK sometimes!" Kagome stormed off and started setting up camp, while Koga stood aside smirking.

Miroku added, "Come on Inuyasha try to be reasonable! We humans don't have your super strength, and without nourishment our bodies won't be able to keep going." Kate went off and got water, when she returned she starts making a stew. After everyone had dinner Inuyasha huffed and stormed off into a tree. Koga took off for a while to tend to his pack.

Miroku and Sango and Kagome were all off talking, catching up on all that had happened while Kagome was gone. Kate decided to take a walk and went by the river.

**By the river:**

Kate spotted Rin picking flowers, shook her head and stood by the water. She just stared out for a while. It was still about an hour till sun set.

After about fifteen minutes ,she turned around and looked for Rin, but saw no sign of the child. She walked over to where she last saw Rin, and heard flowers crush under her feet.

She stopped, looked down and saw the ruined flowers and wondered why they were there. Then she sensed eyes watching her again and turned to see who it is. A man who had been sitting on the rock until then stood up.

He was very strongly built and wears white kimono pants, with a white and purple kimono top and a blue t-shirt under it, but no armor and his face is flawless, with no markings of any kind. His hair is black and braided down his back and reaches to below his knees.

She gasped, shocked and looked into his piercing blue gaze. He smirked and said in an amused drawl "Well, well, Miss me sweetheart?"

Kate's amber gaze narrowed and she seethed, "Bankotsu..." Kate heard a whimper, looked and noticed, that he had one arm across Rin's throat holding her captive.

Kate glared at the man, he laughed and said in a taunting yet firm voice "Now, now, Kate! You have to play nice if you don't want any harm to come to the kid here."

Kate sighed heavily, and said soft, yet firmly, "Let her go!"

The man chuckled and said, "Not until you agree to play nice!"

**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter eight please remember to read and review thanks.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Kate, Drake, and the plotline... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chap 9**

**With the Man with the piercing blue eyes:**

Kate stared at him for a minute and said softly, "Fine, you win. Let the kid go Bankotsu, and I will do whatever you ask." lowering her eyes submissively.

He smirked, thoroughly considering it over for a minute and ordered, "First, come here." Crooking his finger and pointing to the spot beside him. She sighed and walked over, standing beside him.

He snaked an arm around her waist and hugged her to his side. He smiled and said, "See, now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Kate lightly placed a hand on his chest and said softly yet firmly "Let her go." She looked at him pleadingly and added softly, "She is just a kid, please Ban."

He grinned at her and said, "Sure babe." He looked down at the kid removing his arm, and said, "Go on kid, scram!" and leaned his head indicating away.

Kate looked down into Rin's eyes, and said calmly "Run, away Rin- now." Rin nodded and took off.

He wrapped his arms around Kate's hips pulling her close to him, and whispered in her ear, "Remember Kaitlin, you promised to behave now." his lips almost brushing her ear.

She simply nodded and looked down, to avoid his probing gaze. Moving one of his hands to lift her chin, so that she was looking him in the eye and their lips were only a mere inches apart. "Kate..." he breathed fanning her lips with his heated breath.

She looked at him nervously. He slowly backed her up against a tree. Using his body, he pinned her to the tree, barely leaving room for her to breathe.

He used one hand to lightly caress her cheek. He ran his thumb across her lips all the time purring softly, "I have missed you."

She shakily stuttered back, "Missed, you, too." even though she really hadn't.

He chuckled and ordered huskily, "Show me how much." Leaning down he captured her lips in his. She opened her mouth to protest, and instead he shoved his tongue into her mouth and started exploring the moist cavern.

After a few minutes he broke the kiss, and then trailed moist kisses down her neck; while nuzzling her neck, he whispered possessively, "Kate, **my** beautiful Kate."

She sighed in frustration. She didn't know what to do at this point, anything might set him off and she couldn't let **that** happen. Bankotsu kissed her collar bone, and moved up to nibble her ear as he whispered, "Where is it Kate?"

She felt a series of foreign sensations gyrating through her as his moist lips pressed against the delicate flesh around her collarbone in a flurry of feather light kisses. She replied shakily, "Where's what?"

Bankotsu moved his head back enough to stare into her eyes and warned evenly, "Don't play games with me Kate! Now, tell me where it is." giving her a cold stare.

Kate looked confused and said softly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Bankotsu pressed his body against hers pushing her further against the tree said annoyed, "Think **real** hard Kate! **He** took it from me." as his stormy gaze bored into her confused one.

Kate looked shocked and said, "I swear, I don't know where it is!"

Bankotsu sighed and said softly, "I believe you." adding irritably, "But **he** does! He took it from me that night, and I want it back! I **know** you two are close, and tell each other things. So you had better make him tell you where **it** is!"

He warned, "Or else the next time I see you..." leaning over to trail his tongue seductively along her outer ear and whispered huskily, "And there **will** be a next time sweetheart, Count on it!" and nibbled her earlobe. She shivered in disgust.

He moved his face back and looked directly into her eyes to finish in a crisp warning tone, "I won't be near as nice." He stared into her eyes for a minute, then pushed himself off of her and the tree, and walked away. Frozen from fear she stayed against the tree as she watched him walk away.

She thought panicking, _"Drake I don't know how he got to this era, but Bankotsu is here! He just... paid me a little visit!"_

Drake thought back, _"Fuck! Did he hurt you!?"_

She thought back, _**"**__No, not yet anyways, he just… talked to me."_

Drake thought back impatiently, _"About?"_

She thought back, _"I don't know what the hell you took from him, but he wants it back __**bad**__."_

Drake thought back laughing, _"Tough shit! He isn't getting it!"_

Kate thought back aggravated, _"Whatever the hell it is, he warned me if he doesn't get __**it**__ back, he will pay me __**another**__ visit; only he won't be so nice…"_

Drake thought back, _"I won't let him hurt you again Kate! I swear it! Where are you anyways?"_

She thought back, _"I went to the river to think, the others are thinking by themselves too. When I first came, I saw Rin, then shortly afterwards, she was gone. __**He**__ had her Drake! He had Rin, so I promised to behave and he let her go."_

Drake thought back angrily, _"Did he hurt you? Did he...?" _

She thought back, _"He only kissed me, and talked to me."_

Drake thought back, _"Good."_

Kate thought, _"He wants it Drake! Whatever the hell __**it**__ is, He wants it badly enough to hurt someone to get it again!"_

She shivered and thought, _"I have __**never**__ seen him that mad before."_

Drake thought back _"Meet me at the camp, I will be there shortly."_

Kate thought back _"Okay."_

**With Sesshomaru:**

Rin came running back without any flowers and looking really scared. Sesshomaru walked over to her and said "Rin, why did you not bring back flowers? And **why **are you so scared?"

Rin hugged his leg tightly and cried, "Lord Sesshomaru! I was by the river; picking flowers, and saw Lady Kate. A man... came out of nowhere and grabbed me. Lady Kate saw he had me, and convinced him to let me go. He grabbed her... I could tell she didn't like him. But she stayed still when he grabbed her, and then he let me go. She told me to run away so I did."

Sesshomaru asked, "What about Lady Kate?"

Rin replied still crying, "He still had her when I left."

Sesshomaru gently pushed the girl off him and ran to where he could smell Kate. He reached the clearing just as Kate was walking away, and saw her and said, "Kate."

She turned around and saw him and said, "Sesshomaru! Rin, did she make it back okay?"

Sesshomaru walked over to her while saying, "Rin is safe. I came because she told me, that a man grabbed you as he let her go."

Kate nodded and said, "Yeah, he did."

Sesshomaru said coolly, "I came in case you needed saved."

Kate smiled and said, "Thank you Sesshomaru, but as you can see, I am fine now."

Sesshomaru asked, "Did he hurt you? Rin said she could tell you didn't like him."

Kate replied, "I don't like him! But I wanted Rin to be safe..."

Sesshomaru repeated, "Did he hurt you?"

Kate shook her head and said sadly, "No, not this time! But... he... has in the past."

Sesshomaru growled and demanded, "Where **is** he?

Kate looked at him and said, "I don't know, He delivered a message to me and then he left."

Sesshomaru grabbed Kate's shoulders and inhaled deeply. Kate pulled back, and looked him in the eyes. He let go of her and she stepped back, and he said, "I **will** find him! And when I do..."

Kate cut him off and said softly, "You don't have to.."

Sesshomaru snarled and demanded, "Are you **protecting **him?"

Kate shook her head violently and said, "**NO**! I would **never **try to protect the likes of him! I was simply saying, you are not obligated to."

Sesshomaru looked at her and said seriously and calmly, "He hurt you, be it in the past or present- it matters not. **Furthermore** he tried to hurt Rin. I **will** find him." Kate nodded and walked back to her camp. Sesshomaru turned on his heel and stalked back to his camp.

**Back with Inuyasha and co:**

Kate walked back towards camp and was greeted immediately by Drake who asked, "What took you so long?"

She replied, "Sesshomaru showed up, and said Rin told him what happened. He said he came to save me, but I was already heading to camp when he showed up. After making certain I was okay, he left." Drake sighed and nodded his head. The two of them walked into camp, and joined the others.

Kagome asked concerned, "Where were you Kate?"

Kate replied, "I was thinking by the river, and had a **very** unexpected visitor."

Koga said sarcastically, "Lemme guess, Sesshomaru again?"

Kate said, "Well actually two visitors, and yes one was Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha asked, "And the other?"

Kate replied, "The person who shoved us into the well."

Sango said, "Who was it?"

Kate replied "An old EX-boyfriend of mine." Koga looked at Kate, who looked away.

Miroku said, "So what did he want?"

Kate replied, "To talk, I guess."

Koga crossed his arms in front of his chest and asked evenly, "So what did you talk about?"

Kate said softly, "Things." and looks away sadly. Koga frowned.

Inuyasha demanded, "So what is his name?"

Kate replied softly, "Bankotsu."

Everyone jumped up and screamed "Bankotsu!?"

Sango asked, "How is that possible? He has been dead for some time now, hasn't he!?"

Kate said, "You are all probably referring to his ancestor. He had the same name, but was a mercenary; he killed just to kill. The Bankotsu from **our** time is a relative, but he is fully human, and has a decent heart... at least he used to."

Koga growled and demanded, "Is he the one Kate!? Is he the one that did it!?" Kate sighed heavily, nodded sadly and looked away again.

Drake was standing beside Kate, and put one arm around her hip and pulled her into his side, in an attempt to comfort her. Kate turned into him and buried her head on his shoulder. Drake held her close.

Koga wasn't too happy when he saw this, as he wanted to be the one to comfort her.

Inuyasha demanded, "What the hell is going on!? What are you talking about!? 'The one'? What one!? The one who did what!?"

Kagome said, "Calm down Inuyasha."

Inuyasha bellowed, "Somebody better explain exactly what the hell is going on here! **NOW**!"

Drake sighed and said calmly, yet firmly, "Calm down Inuyasha."

Drake explained about when Kate and Bankotsu were dating, **before** they figured out her powers. And what happened when their kissing got out of hand.

Drakes stated angrily, "I didn't know until several days afterwards, but when I found out I was **furious**! Shortly after I found out, I beat the living hell out of him; to the point he ended up in the hospital and almost died. And I took his most treasured family possession."

Kate gasped loudly and said softly, "No wonder he was so furious."

Drake smirked and continued, "I took it and hid it where he will **never** find it again. The bastard doesn't deserve it anyways!"

Inuyasha and Koga and Miroku were fuming now! Inuyasha growled, "That lousy bastard!"

Koga growled, "I ought to kill that bastard!"

Miroku added, "No real man should **ever** do that to a woman!"

Kate cried softly into Drake's shoulder and he just held her, lightly brushing his hand up and down her back in a soothing motion.

Koga wanted badly to go over and take her into his arms. Koga started towards her, but heard a warning growl from Drake, and stayed where he was.

After Kate was finished crying, she looked up into Drake's emerald green eyes and thought, _"Thank you."_

He smiled down at her and thought, _"Anytime! And you're welcome." _

Drake used his hands to gently frame her face, and gently wiped away her last few tears with his thumbs and said aloud, "You gonna be okay now?

Kate smiled weakly and said, "Yes, thanks."

Kagome said, "Only way I can think of is, he is either a descendent or it really is him- just re-incarnated. Otherwise how could he have been living in our time?"

Inuyasha asked, "Kate! How the hell did **you** end up dating a creep like **Bankotsu** to begin with?"

Kate sighed heavily and replied, "He used to be so sweet and kind... He was always good to me before... that night. Something had changed him... I could see it in his eyes... they used to be so warm and that night… they were cold."

Taking a deep breath she continued, "I had mentioned it to him and Drake, but Bankotsu reassured me nothing was wrong. I saw him once after that night, when he was still in the hospital. I visited him once and his eyes... they were even colder. We never have figured out what changed him, at first I thought maybe it was because of my powers... Now, I'm not so certain it was." She sighed heavily and looked away again.

Drake added, "When they first started dating, he really was sweet. Even I don't know what changed him. I also thought maybe he was being affected by her powers, but now I am not so sure anymore."

Kate added sadly, "The Bankotsu I knew **never** would have done that! He... he's changed... He is **not** the Ban I once knew." She sighed heavily, sat down with arms wrapped around her knees, and laid her cheek on top of her knees staring off into space hugging her knees.

Kagome and Sango went and sat on either side of her, and each placed a hand on her back trying to comfort her. She smiled at them then went back to staring at nothing. Inuyasha had his back against a tree watching over the camp. Miroku was sitting alone pondering all that has been revealed. Koga was pacing frustratedly. Drake just stood there in silence. Drake let out a very heavy sigh and sat down. Koga fumed a while longer, then sighed and sat down. The girls decided to bed down together and the guys did the same, and they all rested for the night.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter nine please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Kate, Drake, and the plotline... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chap10**

**Next day:**

Kagome said, "I have an idea, how about we just rest and chill out, at least for today. It will give us **all** a well needed break, and Kate some time to feel better."

Inuyasha surprisingly said, "Great idea Kagome!" and agreed.

Sango added, "Why don't we all go for a swim, it is hot, and can be relaxing."

Everyone agreed and switched into swim clothes, the guys in swim trunks and the gals in one piece bathing suits; all of which Kate had brought back with her when she came thru the well and Kagome stayed behind.

They all raced down to the water and swam and chased one another in the water. Kagome even inflated a beach ball that she happened to have stored away, and the group tossed the ball around to one another each taking turns.

After a while Kate got out and decides to just lie out on the grass and relax. Koga and Drake joined her. They laid there watching the others play.

Kagome and Sango shared a grin and both dunked Miroku. Inuyasha swam underwater and grabbed Kagome's legs dunking her. She came back up sputtering and Inuyasha laughed. Kagome got out and joined her cousin.

Inuyasha went back to dunking Miroku, who then dunked Sango, who then threw the ball at Miroku. After a while Inuyasha got a big grin on his face, and threw the ball at Kagome who laughed and threw it back, then tackled him back into the water as he was getting out.

Koga looked over at Kate and saw her staring off looking sad again. Koga stood up, grabbed Kate's hands, pulled her to her feet, gently threw her over his shoulder, walked to the river, and then playfully dropped her in the water. Kate came up sputtering and asked, "HEY! What was that for?"

Koga grinned, shrugged, got into the water a little ways away from Kate, swam up behind her and gently dunked her.

Drake watched with conflicted feelings. He was happy Kate wasn't still moping, but he wasn't so happy about Koga being the one who caused her to stop.

Kate tackled Koga and knocked him down then swam away. Koga chased her playfully.

Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku get out for a while and lay in the sun.

Drake entered the water very quietly and swam up behind Koga and dunked him. Koga came up sputtering and looking around to see who dunked him. Kate was a little ways away still in the water laughing. Koga looked at her and smiled. Drake swam up behind Koga and dunked him again.

Kate was laughing again as Koga came up sputtering again. He looked at the shore and saw almost everyone there. He shook his head and swam underwater towards where he had last spotted Kate, but she swam away again.

Drake surfaced and saw Kate's new spot, he grinned to himself dove back under the water and swam over to her and pulled her legs out from under her; while still under water.

She was completely taken by surprise and went under with a little bit of a squeal. She came back up sputtering and Koga was laughing so hard he lost his balance and slipped under. Drake was right behind Kate and caught her from behind. She squealed again and tried to swim away but he held on to her waist and they struggled causing them to both go under. They separated and surfaced almost the same time. They were both laughing as Koga swam up behind Kate and dunked her again. Kate came back up and saw the two laughing males.

She looked from one to another then grinned mischievously and splashed them both together. In unison they said, "HEY!" she just laughed and swam away and they both chased her, only to find her already getting back out smiling. Then everyone got out and they all ate lunch and relax in the sun, for a while after lunch.

After everyone's food had settled, everyone played tag on land for a while. After a while Miroku, Sango, and Kagome all got back into the water. While Koga, Kate, and Drake, and Inuyasha decided to play tag a little longer. Drake gently tackled, Kate and was instantly tackled by Koga, who was in turn tackled by Inuyasha, Kate got up and ran away starting it all over again.

A short while later Kate got back into the water to tackled Kagome, who went under and came up sputtering, and then she dunked Kate, who went under and resurfaced sputtering and grinning. Then Koga appeared behind Kagome and dunked her. Kagome came up sputtering and chased a grinning Koga. Then Inuyasha dunked Koga. Kagome came back over and dunked Kate. Kate resurfaced and dunked Kagome, who came back up.

Then the cousins shared a look and they both dunked Sango, who was taken by surprise and came up and dunked both girls. All three came up laughing and decided to tackle and dunk all the guys, who in turn also managed to re-dunk the girls. Everyone came back up and everyone ended up laughing!

After awhile everyone got out and got ready for dinner. After everyone ate dinner they all sighed and walked back to the campsite after gathering their weapons, and armor, and such.

**Back at camp:**

Kate smiled and said, "Thanks **all** of you! I know you all did this to help cheer me up, and I can honestly say it worked; so thanks!"

Kagome said, "You're welcome, but we also did it because we **all** needed a day off too."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah we really did. It was fun, but we need to head out and find more shards again."

Kagome nodded and said, "Inuyasha is right."

Sango said, "I agree."

Miroku said, "Yep."

Koga said, "Well we should get a good night's sleep then."

Drake nodded and said "Okay then."

Everyone bed down for the night. Kate laid there thinking about how much Bankotsu had changed.

**FLASHBACK- 7 years ago:**

**Makes Kate, Bankotsu, and Drake ALL fifteen years old:**

Kate was sitting alone at the park, watching the fish in the creek. Bankotsu was walking by and saw her sitting alone. He walked over and said, "Hey Kate, how ya doing?"

Kate looked up, smiled and said, "Oh, Hey Bankotsu. I thought I was the only one here."

Bankotsu smiled and said, "May I?" and indicated he wanted to sit near her.

Kate smiled and said, "Sure."

Bankotsu sat down next to Kate and said, "So, whatcha doing?"

Kate replied, "I was just watching the fish."

Bankotsu frowned and asked, "Why?"

Kate laughed and said, "Because it's soothing."

Bankotsu shrugged and said, "If you say so."

Kate nodded and went back to watching the fish. After a few minutes Bankotsu said, "So you wanna go for a walk?"

Kate smiled and said, "Sure, why not."

Bankotsu got up, turned and offered his hand to help her up. She smiled and took his hand. He smiled and pulled her up. "Thanks" she said.

"You're welcome." he replied.

They walked around the park together, and at the bench he said "Hey Kate, Um I was wondering if maybe, you want to go see a movie this Saturday with me?"

She smiled and said, "Sure."

He smiled and said, "Great! So, um… I will pick you up at say five?"

Kate smiled and said "Okay." Bankotsu walked off grinning. Kate smiled and went home.

**2 days later at 5pm on the dot:**

The doorbell rang and Kate answered it. Bankotsu smiled and handed her a yellow rose that had been dethorned and said, "You look nice. Here this is for you."

Kate blushed and smiled and said, "Thanks." She put the flower in her hair.

Bankotsu smiled and said, "Ready to go?"

Kate smiled and said, "Yeah."

He offered his arm and lead her to his car, opened the door for her. She climbed inside and he gently closed the door. He acted the perfect gentleman. Put his arm around her at the theatre.

**After the movie:**

He walked her to her door, and she lightly kissed his cheek and said, "I had a great time thanks."

He smiled and said, "Kate, I would really like to see you again."

Kate blushed and smiled and said, "I'd like that too Bankotsu."

He lightly brushed her lips with his own. She blushed and he smiled and said, "Goodnight Kate."

She replied, "Goodnight Ban." He grinned and watched her go inside and close the door.

**6 YEARS AGO:**

Kate answered her door. "Hey Kate, Come on, I wanna show you something!" said Bankotsu excitedly.

Kate replied, "Okay, lemme just get my shoes and we can go."

Bankotsu and Kate walked over to his house. He opened the door for her and she entered. He took her hand, and lead her to the study and said, "Okay Kate, now close your eyes." Kate complied.

Bankotsu grabbed her hand and lead her over to a corner and said, "Okay now open them."

Kate opened her eyes and gasped, "Oh Ban, it's huge!"

He chuckled and said, "Yup! My ancestor used to battle with it."

Kate shook her head and asked, "How could anyone even lift it!?"

Bankotsu grinned and said proudly, "He was **really **strong!"

Kate nodded and said, "He would have to be, that looks like it weighs a ton."

Bankotsu laughed and said, "Yeah it does."

Kate gasped and said, "Don't tell me you can lift it!?"

Bankotsu grinned and said, "Yeah, here babe, watch me!" and he proceeded to heft it onto his shoulder with one hand. Bankotsu beamed proudly.

Kate gasped and said in awe, "WOW!"

Bankotsu grinned and gently replaced it. Then he moved over quickly, scooping up Kate bride style and said teasingly, "Compared to it, you hardly weight a thing sweetheart."

Kate blushed and Bankotsu laughed and gently placed her on her feet, then bent down and gave her a fierce kiss. She kissed him back, and then broke the kiss and said softly, "Well, I better get back home for now. See ya Ban."

Bankotsu smiled and said, "Come on, I will walk ya back home." and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Kate smiled and they walked to her house, hugging each other's waists. On the way back to her house Bankotsu told her all about it! And said proudly, "That is my family's most valuable treasure." he pulled her close, looking directly into her eyes and said proudly smiling and in a tender voice, "Just like **you** are **my** most valuable treasure." he leaned over and captured her lips again. After a few minutes, he broke the kiss, and finished walking her home.

**5 1/2 years ago:**

"Yo Kate! Wait up!" hollered Bankotsu. Kate stopped walking and waited. He walked up and pulled her into a fierce bear hug.

Kate smiled returning the hug, and said, "Hey Ban. How was your trip?"

He replied, "Eh, it was okay, I guess. I **really** missed you though."

Bankotsu grinned and kissed her fiercely. Kate broke the kiss, after a few minutes, and asked, "So how is the family?"

Bankotsu grimaced and mumbled, "I don't wanna talk about it."

Kate sighed and said sadly, "Okay."

Bankotsu said, "So, I heard about your parents. Sorry! I'm sorry I wasn't able to be here for ya."

Kate stared off into space and said a little sadly, "Thanks, and its okay."

Bankotsu said, "So any plans for tonight?"

Kate replied tiredly, "Naw, think I'm just gonna veg tonight."

Bankotsu frowned and said, "I hear you have been vegging out a lot lately?"

Kate replied sadly, "Well what do you all expect? I am still in mourning, ya know."

Bankotsu frowned and said angrily, "Katie, you can't go around vegging all the time. They're dead, and nothing can bring them back. Just get the hell over it already!"

Kate slapped him and said angrily, "It's only been a few weeks, and we were **close!** How the hell can **anybody**, just get the hell over it already, that fast!?

She sighed heavily and continued. "What has gotten into to you anyways? You used to be so sweet. Lately though your acting like a major jerk. Ever since you got that damned Banryu... you've changed." The end came out sadly.

Bankotsu glared at her, grabbing her arm roughly, and warned, "Do **not** talk about **my** Banryu like that! No one, **not** even you, will get away with that Kate!"

Kate yanked out of his grasp, turning and walked off, angrily snapping "Go be with you precious Banryu then, and leave me the hell alone!"

Bankotsu glared at her and started to say, "Why you stupid little...!" Kate stormed off, effectively cutting off the rest of his sentence.

Bankotsu yelled "HEY! Get your ass back here and..."

Kate ignored him and ran over to where Drake was waiting for her, so they could go to the funerals of both of their parents together. All four parents died in the same explosion.

**5 years ago:**

Kate and Bankotsu were at Bankotsu's house. He'd made dinner and they'd eaten. She was wearing a nice blouse and a long skirt. Afterwards they were sitting by the couch, kissing.

Bankotsu lowered them to the floor and Kate said, "Ban, we really should stop."

Bankotsu kept kissing her neck and asked, "Why?"

Kate replied, "Ban, I really think we should slow down a bit."

Bankotsu said huskily, "I don't want to slow down. We have been dating for a few years now."

Kate cut him off saying, "Yeah, **but** we just started speaking to each other again a few days ago. Ban I really think we should concentrate more on talking. You know so we can try to work things out. Ban stop! No Ban, **stop** it!"

Bankotsu pinned her down, and crushed her mouth kissing her greedily. Kate broke the kiss and whined "OW! Ban! Please stop? Seriously Ban, stop it! You're hurting me." Bankotsu chuckled darkly and ripped her clothes off, while still pinning her.

Two hours later Bankotsu climbed off Kate and left. Kate frantically, dressed in the remainder of her torn clothes and ran home locked her door. She rushed to the bathroom and showered for two hours trying to clean herself. She got out putting on her robe and fell on her bed and cried herself to sleep.

**2 days later:**

Drake became really worried because he hadn't seen, or heard from Kate for a few days now, which was **very** unusual!

He went and knocked on her door. After twenty minutes of knocking and not getting an answer, he got even more worried and demanded, "Kate! It's Drake, come on let me in!"

Kate sighed heavily and went and answered the door. Drake looked at her and said, "Kate, why haven't you at least called me in the last few days?"

Kate sighed and said softly, "Sorry Drake, I haven't... been feeling too well lately."

Drake noticed she had been crying and asked in a gentle voice filled with concern, "What happened Katie?"

Kate said nothing, but let him in, and locked the door again. Drake gently grabbed Kate's wrist, and she instantly inhaled painfully, and yanked it back. Drake frowned and then he noticed her cradling her wrist, and moved her sleeve, and saw the bruised wrist.

He checked the other one and saw it was bruised as well, and demanded calmly, "What happened Kaitlin?"

She sighed heavily and said softly, "Ban..." and her eyes tear up again as she broke down crying again. Drake gently picked her up, carried her to the couch, and held her while she cried, and told him what happened.

He was **furious** when he found out. But he knew Kate was hurting, and needed him; so he gently held her and comforted her.

For the next three days and nights he stayed with her taking care of her. He didn't leave her side.

**3 days later:**

Kate and Drake were sitting at Kate's table eating the dinner Drake made for them, when they heard banging on her front door. Kate sighed heavily. She looked at Drake and said, "Let's just ignore it. Whoever it is will leave eventually." Drake frowned but agreed and they went back to eating.

Fifteen minutes passed and the banging became pounding, and then they heard Bankotsu yell, "Kaitlin I know damn well you are home, now open this damn door!"

Kate looked at Drake and said softly and pleadingly, "I don't want to deal with him right now." Drake nodded and they sat on the couch and watched the weather report.

Twenty minutes later Bankotsu was still pounding on the door and screamed, "Kaitlin, if you don't open the damn door **right now**, I swear I am gonna break this damn thing down!"

Drake said, "**Enough**!" and got up and opened the door.

Bankotsu was already angry, but became even more so, when he saw Drake opened the door and demanded, "What the **hell **are you doing here!?"

Drake replied calmly, "We **were** eating dinner."

Bankotsu was furious and demanded, "Where is Kaitlin!?" Drake said nothing and just glared at him, with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

Bankotsu said angrily, "I came to see Kaitlin, Not you! Now **move**!"

Drake stayed put and said evenly, "She doesn't want to talk to you."

Bankotsu scoffed and said, "I'm her boyfriend! Of course she will want to talk to me. Now move!" glaring at the guy blocking Kate's doorway.

Kate walked up behind Drake and said angrily, "**Leave** Bankotsu!" glaring hard at him. Bankotsu looked momentarily stunned. Kate repeated, "Leave!"

Bankotsu said evenly, "I came to talk to you, and I ain't leaving."

Kate who was now standing beside Drake, looked Bankotsu directly in the eyes and said angrily, "I don't want to talk to you! I don't want to look at you- now leave!"

She looked away, after a few minutes of silence she looked Bankotsu directly in the eyes and said in a very firm tone, "It's over Bankotsu! NOW leave, and don't **ever** come back!"

She walked into her kitchen and started cleaning the dinner dishes. Drake glared at Bankotsu and warned, "You heard the lady, **now** leave!"

Bankotsu said angrily and loudly, "This isn't over Kate! I **will** be back!" and then he turned on his heel and left.

Drake slammed the door angrily and walked over to Kate, and suggested in a concerned voice, "Maybe you should stay with me for a while; at least until things cool off here."

Kate smiled and said, "I'd like that Drake. I can really use a good vacation right about now. Thank you."

Drake smiled and suggested, "Why don't you go pack? And I will finish up the cleaning."

Kate smiled and said, "Okay."

She walked upstairs and packed her suitcase full of everything she should need for the next few weeks. As a last minute thought she added in her two photo albums, and then grabbed the box out of the top of her closet.

Inside was the last gift she ever gotten from her parents. A beautiful Kimono pants set, a set of matching daggers, and a matching katana and sheath that were all made specifically for her.

She looked around the room once more, and satisfied she had everything she would need. She closed her suitcase and took it, and the box, and set them on the couch in her living room.

She and Drake left, and Kate locked up her parent's house. They walked to Drake's parent's house a few doors down and he got into the garage and brought out his truck. They got into the truck and took off. Kate wondered where they were going.

After a two hour drive, they pulled to a stop and Drake said, "Here we are."

Kate was shocked and said, "Drake, When did you get this place?"

Drake grinned and said, "Well a couple months after the funerals, remember I went on a trip?"

Kate said, "Yeah."

Drake grinned and said, "I bought the land then, and over the last few months, I have had the house built. Over the last few weeks, I started moving things in. I wanted to wait until I was completely moved in before I brought you out to see it." He grinned at Kate as she beamed up at him.

He said, "Come on, let's go inside and I will show you to your room. Then if you want, I will be glad to give you the grand tour."

Kate smiled and said, "Sure thing."

Drake grabbed her suitcase and she grabbed her box and they walked inside. They went inside and Drake lead Kate past the kitchen and down the hall. The master bedroom was on one side, and he lead her to the other side a down a ways and opened a door and said, "This is your room."

She nodded and he led her in a turned on the light. Kate looked around with tears in her eyes. Drake saw this and said softly, "I know that you always wanted a room just like this, so I figured..." ending with a shrug..

Kate smiled and said, "Oh Drake... It's beautiful."

Drake smiled and said, "Come on." and tugged her into the room fully and deposited her stuff on the bed.

Kate looked around; one wall had a beautiful and lifelike picture of a huge waterfall, with a rainbow over the waterfall and sky itself. The other walls has a beautiful forest scene, complete with two tigers lounging about. One was a vivid orange with black stripes, and the other a white tiger with blue eyes- her favorite.

Kate walked over and touched the walls and gasped and said softly, "Drake, you painted these personally didn't you?"

Drake grinned and said proudly, "Yeah I did."

Kate grinned and said happily, "They're absolutely gorgeous Drake!"

He blushed a little embarrassed and said, "Thanks."

She hugged him and said in awe, "They are so lifelike."

Drake hugged her back and said softly, "The room is yours Kate, and it always will be! Whenever you need a break, I want you to know that you can **always** come here."

Kate smiled, blushed and said softly, "Thank you Drake." She put the box in the top of the closet and started unpacking.

**ENDFLASHBACK**

**Present time:**

Kate sighed heavily and whispered sadly, "What happened to you Ban?" Then she wiped a few stray tears away and closed her eyes and slept.

**The next morning:**

Drake walked over to Kate who had been quiet, ever since everyone got up and asked in a gentle voice concerned, "Kate, why aren't you eating?"

Kate replied in a depressed voice, "Just not hungry, I guess."

Drake recognized her tone and sighed. He asked, "What's on your mind?"

Kate sighed and said, "Last night... I was remembering... Bankotsu... and when our parents died... lots a things."

Drake brought a couple of smoked fish over and put them in her hands and said gently but firmly, "Kate, you need to eat. You gotta keep up your strength." Then he added softly, "It was hard on both of us."

Kate replied sadly, "I know."

Drake sat next to her and watched her, refusing to leave until she ate. So she ate the fish. Drake smiled and said softly "There now, that's better Katie." Then he lightly brushed the back of his hand across her cheek and said, "Sometimes, I worry about you, you know? When you get depressed like that, and refuse to eat."

Kate leaned into his hand and said, "I'm sorry, I don't mean to worry you." Then she brazenly, lightly kissed his jaw line. He sighed contently and closed his eyes. Kate kissed his cheek softly; gently squeezed his hand, then got up and joined Kagome and the others.

Drake opened his eyes, walked over, and joined the others. They all set off.

**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter ten please remember to read and review thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Kate, Drake, and the plot line... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chap11**

**One week later at night:**

After dinner Inuyasha and Kagome walked off to spend some time alone. Koga was checking on his pack again. Sango and Miroku were watching the stars.

Kate was sitting by the fire and Drake was standing off a little ways alone thinking about his and Kate's parents. He sighed and absentmindedly held his amulet he was currently wearing, in his hand. Then he remembered the day his parents gave him both amulets. He reached in his pocket and brought out the second amulet. He held it in his palm, and stared at it, remembering his father's words when he gave them to him.

**FLASHBACK**

Drake came in from training with his dad, and his dad walked over to him and said, "Son, today you have made me very proud! You have finally discovered your true form, and have already begun to master it. Therefore, I have something I want to give you."

He walked away, then picked up and box and went back over to his son and said, "Drake my boy, this is the day you receive your **true** inheritance." He placed the box in his son's lap and said softly "Go ahead, open it."

Drake smiled and opened the box. Inside were two identical amulets. They were the most beautiful things he has ever seen. He reached to pick one up and admired it and was instantly engulfed in a whitish blue light. He felt immense power pouring into him. After about ten minutes, his mind cleared and he stared at his father and asked "W... What... just happened?

His father grinned and said, "Drake you have just received **all** of our family's heritage; all the knowledge that has been passed down, through out the MANY centuries of our family's existence."

Drake nodded and asked, "Why are there two though?"

His mother smiled and his father said, "Because the second one is for the person, whom will one day become the most important thing in the **entire** world to you."

Drake smiled and asked, "You mean like Kate?"

His father smiled and said, "Maybe, maybe not. You will know who it is when the time comes. But be cautious in choosing whom to give it to, it will protect the wearer from most harm even when you cannot. But it will only work for the one person whom your heart truly belongs to, and only if her heart truly belongs to you; will the **true** power be revealed."

Drake nodded and said, "I understand."

His father nodded and they hugged and said, "I love you." to each other then they did the same with his mom.

**ENDFLASHBACK**

**Present time:**

Drake stared at the amulet and smiled. Kate walked up behind him, gently placing a hand on his shoulder, and asked "Drake, are you okay?"

Drake smiled, gently placing his hand on hers, lightly squeezing, and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just remembering."

Kate sighed and said, "Yeah, I guess we have both been doing a lot of that lately, huh?"

Drake smiled and said, "Yeah, but they aren't all bad memories either."

Kate smiled and said, "True." They stood there in companionable silence for a while.

Drake took Kate's hand, lead her under a tree for privacy and said softly, "Turn around and close your eyes Kate."

She complied and felt him lift her hair out of the way, and then he put the amulet around her neck and clasped it shut. He took the ribbon out of her hair and said, "Okay keep your eyes closed and turn around now."

She did as she had been told and he fanned out her hair, around her back and shoulders and said, "Okay open your eyes Kate."

She did and felt something around her neck. She looked down, saw the amulet and stared at it in awe and said softly "Drake..?"

Drake smiled and said proudly, "It's called Dragon's Tears."

She looked up at him with her hand on the amulet and said softly, "Drake it's beautiful!"

Drake smiled and said sweetly, "Yeah, almost as beautiful as you."

Kate blushed and said, "Aww Drake..."

She looked down at the ground a little embarrassed. Drake hooked a finger under her chin, raised it up, looking in her eyes and said softly, "I mean it Kate."

She smiled, blushing more and closed her eyes. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him and he said softly, yet firmly, "Look at me Kate."

Kate opened her eyes, looking into his eyes and he said sweetly, "This amulet is yours."

Kate was speechless, tears shining in her eyes. Drake lightly brushed her lips with his and whispered "It always has been."

Kate said softly, "Drake..." She kissed him softly on the lips, and said, "Thank you."

She looked at the one he was wearing and breathed, "WOW! They look identical."

Drake smiled and said, "That's because they **are** identical. They were **both** given to me, by my parents."

Kate gasped and said, "Drake, I can't keep this. I know how much you..." as she went to remove it, his hand covered hers, he looked into her eyes, gently squeezed her fingers, and said softly, yet firmly "I want you to keep it Kate."

Kate looked at him and said "Th... Thank you Drake. I know how important this must be to you. I will treasure it and you, always!"

Drake smiled and said, "I will **always** treasure you too Kate."

They hugged each other. Drake pulled back and said, "I remember how you always admired my amulet… well now you have one just like it."

Kate smiled and said in awe and proudly, "Yeah and I will wear it proudly."

Drake smiled and captured her mouth in a gentle, exploring kiss. Kate was surprised, but closed her eyes and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck; as she leaned into the kiss.

After a few minutes they broke the kiss at the same time, and walked back over to the fire together. While they were sitting together, he leaned over and whispered, "By the way, I prefer when you leave your hair down and free." Kate smiled and shook her hair loose. Drake smiled, reaching up to tuck her bangs behind her ear. He gently kissed her forehead and smiled, and she blushed.

Miroku cleared his throat loudly, smiled and said, "Are we interrupting anything?" and laughed.

Kate blushed and Drake glared at Miroku. Miroku smirked and sat down, with Sango next to him.

A few minutes later Kagome and Inuyasha returned, holding hands. They also sat down by the fire. After awhile everyone stretched and went to sleep.

**The next morning:**

Kagome said, "Hey guys, I gotta go home and re-supply again." Everyone agreed and they all went back to the well.

**At the well:**

"Wait up Kaggie, I need to go back and get some things too." said Kate.

She looked over at Drake and asked, "Drake, would you mind going with me? I wanna get some things that my parents gave me."

Drake smiled and said, "Sure, let's go."

Kagome, Kate, and Drake went through the well, and climbed out in the shrine.

Kate looked at Kagome and said, "We will be back in a few hours okay." Kagome nodded. Drake led Kate to his truck, and they left.

**With Kagome:**

"Mom, I'm home for a few hours." said Kagome.

"Kagome, welcome back dear." said her mom.

"Drake and Kate went to get some of her things, then we are all gonna go back to the feudal era; after I re-supply." added Kagome.

"Okay dear, why don't you take a nap and I will get your supplies ready for you." suggested her mom.

"That's a great idea, thanks mom." answered Kagome.

Kagome took a short nap, while her mom restocked the supplies.

**With Drake and Kate:**

"Thanks Drake, I really appreciate this." said Kate smiling.

"No problem." replied Drake.

"I really didn't want to return here alone." said Kate softly.

"I could tell." said Drake.

They pulled up at Kate's parents house and walked inside Kate smiled and said, "I will just be a few minutes. I want to get my box."

Drake smiled and said, "Okay, let's go get it then."

They entered her bedroom and she pulled down the box. She opened it very carefully, and then lovingly ran her hands over the kimono pants and top.

She sighed heavily and said sadly, "I have never even worn it yet."

Drake smiled and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, lightly squeezing and suggested, "Why don't you go ahead and try it on."

Kate smiled, hugged it to her chest and said, "Okay." Kate walked into her bathroom, changed into the kimono and then walked out.

Drake smiled and breathed softly, "You look absolutely beautiful Katie."

Kate smiled up and him and said softly, "Thanks Drake."

Drake held up the daggers and said, "Go ahead." Kate nodded, held one dagger in her hand and ran the other hand over it lovingly.

Her eyes teared up and she said softly, "God, I miss them."

Drake nodded and said, "Me too Kate, me too." Then he wrapped her in a comforting hug and she began to cry. He gently picked her up, carried her to the bed and sat with her in his lap; just holding her while she cried. He kissed her head and soothingly ran his fingers through her hair, while murmuring soothing things to her. She eventually finished crying and he gently cupped her face, wiping away a stray tear and then kissed her cheek.

He asked, "You okay now, hun?"

Kate smiled and said, "Yeah, thanks Drake. You're always there for me. You always have been... thank you so much."

Drake looked into her eyes and said, "I will **always** be there for you Katie." Kate smiled and nodded.

Drake added softly, "Just like you always are and have been for me."

Kate smiled and brought his head down for a passionate kiss. Drake kissed her back fiercely, then broke the kiss and suggested, "Why don't you go ahead and wear the kimono when we go back."

Kate grinned and said, "Good idea." She grabbed the daggers and a pair of jeans. Kate said smiling, "I'm ready now. We can return whenever you like."

Drake nodded and they got into his truck and returned to Kagome's.

**At Kagome's:**

"Kagome; Kate, and Drake are back." said her mom.

"Thanks mom, I will be right down." answered Kagome. Kagome ran down stairs, and entered the living room.

"I re-stocked your supplies for you Kagome." said her mom.

"Thanks mom." said Kagome. They hugged each other.

Kagome asked, "You two ready?" Kate and Drake nodded, and they all walked to the shrine. Kagome jumped through. Drake grinning picked up Kate bride style and jumped in, before she could even protest.

**With Inuyasha and co:**

Kagome climbed out of the well. A few minutes later Drake and Kate climbed out.

Sango noticed Kate changed clothes and said, "Wow Kate! You look beautiful."

Kate beamed and said, "Thanks." Then she said a little sadly "It was a gift from my parents."

Drake squeezed her hand, and she smiled at him. Kagome elbowed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha said grudgingly, "You look nice."

Kate smiled and said, "Thanks Yash."

Inuyasha replied, "Teh."

Miroku said in awe, "Lady Kate, you look splendid."

Kate smiled and said softly, "Thanks Miroku."

Kate lightly put her head on Drake's shoulder and he released her hand, to wrap an arm around her waist and pulled her into his side. Kate smiled, wrapped her arms around his hips and hugged him. Drake grinned, wrapped his other arm around her, and hugged her. They held each other for a few minutes.

Inuyasha announced, "Let's move out." Everyone agreed, and they walked to Kaedee's. Drake and Kate were smiling and holding hands the entire way.

**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter eleven please remember to read and review thanks**.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Kate, Drake, and the plot, and storyline... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chap 12**

**At Kaedee's:**

"We will camp here for the night and set out first thing in the morning." announced Inuyasha. Everyone nodded their heads and agreed. Everyone settled in for the night and they slept.

**Next morning:**

Everyone got up, ate breakfast, gathered their things, and then set off.

**Later that night:**

Inuyasha announced he intended to go see Totosai, to try to get some information he might have had.

Drake said, "Totosai Hm, you are referring to the sword maker are you not?"

Inuyasha replied, "Yeah, that's the one."

Drake nodded and said, "I am going with you. I need to speak with him as well."

Inuyasha nodded and said, "Alright then, let's go. You better not slow me down though."

Drake laughed and said, "Don't worry I won't!" Inuyasha and Drake took off towards Totosai's.

Sango said, "Hm, I wonder what that's all about?"

Kate and Kagome said in unison, "I have no idea."

Miroku shrugged and said, "Me either." Then everyone bed down for the night.

**A day later, With Totosai:**

"Yo old man! you here or not?" yelled Inuyasha. Drake shook his head.

Totosai answered, "Inuyasha, what do you want?"

Inuyasha said, "I came for information."

Totosai replied, "What kind of information?"

Inuyasha replied, "Not you old man. Where's that pesky Myoga?" Inuyasha smacked his nose and Myoga fell into Inuyasha's palm.

"Inuyasha said, "So there you are huh?"

Myoga replied, "Master Inuyasha, so good to taste you again."

Inuyasha said, "Teh, whatever."

Myoga said, "So what did you need?"

Inuyasha replied, "I need to know what the hell is going on. Naraku is being too damn quiet lately."

Myoga replied, "From what I have heard, he is planning something big; though I don't know what."

Drake said, "Totosai, old friend, it has been a while."

Totosai said, "Do I know you?"

Drake replied, "You knew both my parents."

Myoga gasped and said excitedly, "Drakevon is that you?"

Drake replied coolly, "It is."

Myoga replied, "What brings you to this era?"

Drake replied, "I came with Sayaka's daughter."

Totosai nodded and said, "AH, so you are Drake. Last time I saw you, you were still just a hatchling."

Drake replied coolly, "Indeed."

Inuyasha said frustratedly, "Let's go Drake, we obviously aren't gonna get any more information here."

Drake nodded. He looked directly at Totosai and said, "I will return later." Toitosai nodded. Inuyasha and Drake left and went back to the others.

**With Kagome and co:**

Kagome suggested, "We might as well stay here until they return."

Sango said, "I agree."

Miroku added, "No telling when they will get back."

Kate said, "Okay."

So they remained at camp and awaited Inuyasha and Drake's return.

While waiting for them to return, Kate decided to practice a bit with her daggers and went through the routine exercises Drake had shown her in the past.

After a while Sango noticed this and said, "Wow Kate, I didn't know that you knew how to fight?"

Kate put the daggers back away in her bag and said, "Yeah, after the incident with Bankotsu, Drake made sure I knew how to defend myself; by teaching me hand to hand combat- with and without the daggers."

She added a little sadly, "The daggers were also a gift from my parents. I have a katana they gave me as well. I just usually don't carry it with me, cause I have no way to store it so it's easily accessible."

She looked at Kagome and added, "I left the Katana with gramps, in case I need to go back and get it."

Kagome nodded and said, "That's a good idea." and she smiled.

Kate smiled and said, "Yeah, I thought so too."

Sango nodded and said, "Maybe sometime we can spar a bit, and I could give you some pointers?"

Kate smiled and said, "I'd like that. Thanks Sango."

Sango smiled and said, "No problem." They joined Miroku, and waited for Drake and Inuyasha to return.

The next morning Inuyasha and Drake returned. Inuyasha said, "Okay, we should get going now." So everyone set off.

**Late that afternoon:**

They traveled until just before dark and then set up camp. After everyone had eaten, they sat around the fire; trying to devise a plan of action.

Kagome said, "We should go ahead and camp here tonight since it's almost sunset."

Miroku said, "Excellent idea lady Kagome."

Sango added, "It makes sense."

Kate said, "It would be the smartest choice. Inuyasha huffed.

Drake said "Okay so it's settled then."

Inuyasha said, "Fine! But we move out at first light."

Everyone nodded and they settled in for the night.

**Three days later:**

Kagome said, "I sense the sacred jewel."

Inuyasha said, "It's about damn time. Which way Kagome?"

Kagome said, "Over that way." She pointed southwest. Inuyasha nodded his head. Everyone took off towards the southwest.

As they cleared the trees and came out into the open, they saw a gigantic worm demon.

Kagome said, "Inuyasha it is on it's back." Inuyasha nodded, drew his sword and got ready to attack.

Kagome said "Inuyasha, I sense three more shards as well." Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at the worm demon and sliced it in half. Inuyasha used his Windscar on an approaching demon. Kagome drew her bow, notched and fired an arrow in the direction of the remaining two demons. Drake drew his sword and got ready to fight.

Kate thought,___"Drake something's heading over here. It feels like that Kagura again."_

Drake nodded and thought, _"Can you find her yet?"_

Kate thought back, _"She is coming up behind the trees."_

Drake nodded and faced the direction Kate mentioned. Kagome had collected the first two shards. she walked over and collected the other two, and added them to the jar around her neck.

Inuyasha noticed Drake was facing the other way and asked, "Hey what's up?"

Inuyasha sniffed the air and growled, "Kagura..."

Kagura appeared and said, "Inuyasha, I see the priestess is back now. Hm, no matter."

Kagura looked right at Kate and Drake and said, "You there! Why not just come quietly, and save me the trouble?"

Kate glared at her and said, "Go to hell! We will **never** go with the likes of you!"

Kagura sighed and said, "Have it your way then." she released her dance of blades towards the group.

Inuyasha countered with the Windscar.

Sango jumped onto Kirara's back. Kirara flew into the air. Sango released her Hiraikotsu. Kagura held up her fan, then flicked it and deflected the Hiraikotsu. Kirara dodged and it hit the ground. Kirara dove for it and Sango reclaimed it.

Drake released his lightning strike at Kagura. Kagura dodged it and disappeared.

Inuyasha looked at Kate and said, "Well, we know one thing for certain now."

Sango finished, "Naraku is defiantly aware of your presence."

Kate nodded and said, "We had figured he would be by now." Drake nodded.

Inuyasha said, "Well at least we got four more shards."

Kagome said, "That ought to please even you Inuyasha."

Sango nodded and said, "Yes, it should." They all took off again and walked back the way they came. After reaching the spot where they went off course, they resumed their path and continued on until two hours before sunset. They stopped to set up camp for the night.

**After camp was set up:**

Drake said, "I am leaving. I have business to tend to. I will be back tomorrow night." Kate nodded, and Drake took off.

Inuyasha grumbled, "Wonder what he is up to now?"

Kate said, "Obviously something important Yash."

Inuyasha said, "Teh."

Kagome said, "Come on Inuyasha, chill a bit will ya. I mean we just collected four shards today."

Sango added, "Yeah, even you can't complain about that."

Miroku said, "Inuyasha, it won't kill us to rest up for one day."

Inuyasha said, "Teh." Then went and sulked.

Kate went and got water, then returned with it and made a stew. After eating everyone settled in for the night and slept.

**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter twelve please remember to read and review thanks.**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Kate, Drake, and the plot, and storyline... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chap 13**

**The next day:**

Everyone got up and started the day. Inuyasha cleaned his sword. Kagome checked her arrows. Sango polished her Hiraikotsu. Kate decided to practice. Sango followed her.

Sango said, "How about some hand to hand, no weapons practice?"

Kate smiled and said, "Sure." They both stretched out and warmed up.

Kate threw a punch; Sango dodged it and countered with a kick. Kate dodged the kick and went to sweep Sango's legs out from under her. Sango jumped in the air and tried to come down with a heel kick. Kate jumped out of the way, crouched down, and then jumped to tackle Sango. Sango went down and rolled away.

Sango rolled back up, grinned and said, "Not too bad."

Kate smiled and said, "Thanks. You're pretty good yourself."

Sango smiled and then went to grab Kate. Kate dodged. Sango threw a punch. Kate grinned. Kate blocked the punch and using Sango's arm, and momentum flipped her with a hip toss. Sango rebounded quickly and swept Kate's feet out from under her. Sango tried to pin Kate. Kate rolled away before getting pinned and jumped back up. Sango also jumped back up.

As Kate turned to walk away, Sango grabbed her and put her in a headlock. Kate grinned, escaped the headlock and pulled Sango's arm up behind Sango's back. Sango grinned and reversed it so Kate's arm was behind her back. Kate reversed, then swept, knocking Sango on her back. Sango swept Kate, knocked her down, and pinned her. Kate grinned and bucked Sango off, while holding onto one arm, and ended up bracing Sango's elbow over Kate's thigh, with Kate's lower leg on Sango's throat.

Sango said, "Okay, I give. Kate smiled and released Sango's arm. Sango and Kate both stood up.

Sango grinned and said, "I never saw that coming. That was awesome Kate!"

Kate grinned and said proudly, "It's a neat trick that Drake taught me."

Sango nodded and said, "It looks like it definitely comes in handy."

Kate smiled, and said, "Maybe I can teach it to you sometime."

Sango grinned and said, "That would be great Kate!"

The two laughed as they walked back to Miroku and Kagome who had watched the entire thing. Sango and Kate sat next to Kagome. Kagome said, "I sense two shards coming at us really fast."

Kate smiled as she saw a whirlwind heading their way. Inuyasha stood in front of Kagome. Koga appeared.

Inuyasha growled, "What do you want wolf?"

Koga smirked. Koga said, "I'm here to see Kagome, what else?" Inuyasha drew his sword and got ready to attack Koga.

Kagome said, "Sit boy!" Inuyasha hit the dirt.

Inuyasha said, "Kagome..."

She looked at him and warned, "Behave."

Kate laughed. Koga noticed Kate's new clothes.

Koga breathed, "Kate, you look very nice."

Kate smiled and said softly, "Thanks, It was a gift from my parents."

Kate, Kagome, and Sango all decided to go bathe.

Afterwards Kate decided to change into her hip hugging jeans and a t-shirt, and lovingly folded the Kimono and put it in her bag. When the girls returned, the guys went to bathe. Then When the guys got , Drake returned.

Drake noticed Kate changed clothes, and said in a teasing voice, "Wow Kate! You look Hot!"

Kate winked and said, "Thanks Drake." Drake shook his head and laughed.

Koga frowned, and then said sulkily, "Kate, I liked the kimono set better."

Kate said, "Sorry. I felt like changing to my jeans. If these get torn, I won't get so upset. But if the kimono set gets ruined, I will."

Koga shrugged, then nodded and mumbled, "Okay I guess."

Drake said huskily, "Kate, you always look good, no matter what you wear."

Kate blushed and said, "Thanks Drake." Koga frowned because he wasn't too happy about Kate and Drake flirting. Kate went and sat with Kagome and Sango.

The three women sat talking for awhile. Then they decided to bed down together for the night. All the guys bedded down in separate corners of the camp.

**The next day:**

Everyone got up and they set out again. For the next week they traveled without incident.

**One Week later:**

They were at the well again, so Kagome could re-stock her supplies.

Drake said seriously, "I have to leave again, to attend some business in our time; so you had better be careful Kate."

Kate smiled and said, "I will be okay. You just better make sure **you** stay safe."

Drake threw his head back and laughed. Drake said seriously "Don't worry Katie, I'm not about to do anything to make you mad at me; I know better!"

Kate nodded and said while smiling, "Alright Drake."

Inuyasha said, "You better come back soon."

Kate and Drake hugged, and then Drake left through the well with Kagome. Koga frowned, and wondered just how close Kate and Drake got, while he was gone.

Inuyasha said, "Well, let's go to Kaedee's and wait. Kate nodded and they set out.

**At Kaedee's:**

Inuyasha was sulking in a tree. Sango, Miroku and Shippo were all talking in Kaedee's hut. Kate was outside talking with Koga.

**With Kate and Koga:**

Koga looked at Kate. Koga asked calmly, "Hey Kate, just how close have you and Drake gotten since I left?"

Kate looked puzzled, and then sighed. Kate said, "Koga, you have to understand Drake and I have **always** been close. We will **always** be close."

Koga said a little frustratedly, "Well, it sure looks like your getting involved now. So **are** you two involved now?"

Kate sighed deeply and said, "Koga...You **are** important to me, but only as a friend. Well, more like a brother really."

Koga nodded and said sadly, "Only a brother huh?"

Kate hugged Koga and said, "Try to understand. Drake...Well he has **always **been there for me. He is the one person I have always known to always be there for me. When I need a friend or just someone to talk to, or just a hug. Out of all my friends, he is the only one that was there for me after what Bankotsu did..."

Kate took a deep breath and continued, "I love him… I always have and always will. But I'm afraid, that if we did become involved, and found out things wouldn't work; that then we would end up losing some of our friendship. I don't want that to ever happen! So I just don't know... We haven't really talked about it, why?"

Koga nodded and said sadly, "I was wondering, because I wanted to know if I might have a chance to win you?"

Kate gasped softly, "Koga..."

Koga smiled sadly and said, "It's ok, if you decide to be with Drake; I will be happy for you. But if things don't work out, I will be here for you."

Koga hugged Kate and she returned the hug. Koga took a deep breath and walked off. Kate watched Koga leave, and smiled a little sadly. Afterwards Kate decided to go for a walk down by the river to clear her mind. She told Sango where she was going. Sango nodded, and Kate took off.

**With Drake:**

Drake was checking into his business, while waiting for Kagome to re-supply and take a bath and nap.

**With Kagome:**

"Hi mom, I'm back." said Kagome. Kagome got no answer, so she walked into the kitchen and found a note on the table." She picked it up and read it.

_Kagome,_

_We didn't know when you would get back, so I am leaving a note just in case._

_Grandpa, Souta, and I, are on vacation and will be gone for 2 weeks. We should be back by the 25th._

_Love,_

_mom. _

_P.S. I figure you will need supplies if you do come back, so just in case I left some money in your room. You know where._

Kagome checked the date and saw it was only the 20th. Kagome went to her room and took a shower. Then she dressed and got the money. Then she went to buy the supplies she would need.

**With Kate:**

Kate was walking and heard a muffled child's scream. She went to check it out. Kate ran out of the trees. She looked around but didn't see anyone. She did however, sense Rin's aura. She ran over to Rin and found her out cold on the ground. Kate was very concerned and tried to gently wake the child.

She heard muffled steps and turned to see who it was. As soon as she turned around, she heard a familiar male chuckle, and then saw a fist coming at her. Her eyes widened in shock. Before she could duck or block it, the fist connected, hitting her in the face and knocking her out cold.

A boy bent down and picked up the kid, then a man bent down and picked up Kate, both were still knocked out cold, and they took them away.

**Author's Note: Hmm I wonder who the boy and man are? Read the next chapter to find out. Okay guys and gals there is chapter thirteen please remember to read and review thanks.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Kate, Drake, and the plot, and storyline... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chap 14**

**A few hours later:**

Kate woke up slowly and realized she was on a cold floor. Kate opened her eyes slowly and groaned, due to the pain in her head and mostly her jaw.

She slowly sat up, looked around and noticed Rin lying on the other side of the room. She quickly got up and went over to Rin. Kate said softly, "Rin sweetie, are you okay?"

Rin groaned and woke up slowly. Kate gently placed Rin in her lap. Rin noticed Kate, hugged her neck and started crying.

Rin cried, "Miss Kate, I'm so scared."

Kate held the crying child and soothed, "It's Okay Rin honey. I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you!"

Rin nodded and continued holding Kate and crying. Kate held, rocked, and comforted the child; murmuring soft soothing words. All the while wondering where they were.

**With Sango and the others:**

Sango said, "I wonder where Kate is? She should have been back by now."

Miroku overhearing asked, "What do you mean?"

Sango said, "Kate went for a walk by the river to clear her head, but that was hours ago… I thought for sure that she'd be back by now." ending with a frown.

Sango continued, "Miroku, I'm getting worried. We should go check it out and make sure she's okay."

Miroku nodded and said, "Okay, let's go."

Inuyasha saw Sango and Miroku leave and joined them. Inuyasha said, "What's up?"

Sango said, "Kate went for a walk by the river to clear her head, but that was hours ago. I thought for sure she'd be back by now." with a concerned frown.

"I'm getting worried, so we decided to go check it out and make sure she's okay."

Inuyasha nodded and said, "I'll go with you." Sango nodded and the trio walked to the river.

**At the river:**

The trio arrived and became alarmed, because they couldn't find Kate. Inuyasha sniffed around, picked up Kate scent and followed it a ways. Inuyasha stopped suddenly and was very angry.

Inuyasha said angrily, "Son of a bitch!"

Sango asked, "What is it?"

Inuyasha said, "Kate's scent, it disappears from here. Rin's scent is here as well, and it also disappears. Plus there is another one, one I don't recognize… and Kohaku's"

Sango gasped horrified and said, "Oh no!"

Miroku said, "Well let's go to the well. Kagome and Drake are returning soon right?"

Sango nodded and added, "Yeah, we can go search for them once Drake and Kagome get back." Inuyasha nodded and they returned to the well.

**At the well:**

Kagome and Drake climbed out of the well. Kagome noticed Inuyasha pacing and asked, "What is it Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha said angrily, "Kate is missing." Kagome gasped.

Drake growled and demanded, "What the hell do you mean Kate's missing!? What happened!?"

Sango said calmly, "Well a while ago Kate said she was gonna walk to the river to clear her head. But she never came back, so we went to investigate and Inuyasha says her scent completely vanishes by the trees." So they all returned to the river.

**At the river:**

Drake sniffed around and confirmed Inuyasha's statement from earlier. Drake growled furiously.

Kagome asked curiously, "What is it Drake?"

Inuyasha added, "Do you recognize the one scent that I couldn't?"

Drake glared and balled his hands into fists. Drake seethed, "Yeah, it's that bastard Bankotsu!"

Kagome and Sango gasped. Just then Sesshomaru showed up. Sesshomaru demanded "What happened? Where is Rin?"

Drake paced furiously. Kagome calmly explained what they had figured out. Sesshomaru nodded, then turned and walked off. Inuyasha and the others set out to try to locate Kate.

**Back with Kate:**

Rin had finished crying and was now sitting next to Kate, when the door opened. Kate instantly stood to her feet, and gently but firmly pushed the girl behind her before facing the door.

"Well, sweetheart. I see you're awake now." drawled Bankotsu, looking at Kate.

Kate narrowed her eyes and seethed, "Bankotsu..."

Bankotsu chuckled, and then slowly advanced on Kate. Kate slowly backed up and gently pushed Rin out of the way. Rin ducked behind a box in a corner.

Bankotsu smiled and said sweetly, "Come on kid, I won't hurt you."

Kate got in his face and demanded angrily, "Leave the kid alone Bankotsu, now!"

Bankotsu chuckling faced Kate and said sweetly "I have no intention of harming her Katie babe. That is… as long as you cooperate."

Bankotsu backed Kate up against the wall and captured her mouth in a greedy kiss, forcing her mouth open and shoved his tongue in her mouth.

Kate defiantly bit his tongue and he broke the kiss, looking a bit stunned. She slapped him hard across the face. He yelled angrily, "What the hell was that for?"

Kate glared and said angrily, "Don't you **ever **do that again!" shaking her finger in his face.

Bankotsu chuckled and said in an amused voice "I see you have become feisty now, huh babe?"

He roughly slammed her back against the wall and pinned her there; also pinning her hands to her sides. Kate grunted softly.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear huskily, "That's fine by me babe. I like it more when you're feisty." grabbing her breast.

He nibbled her earlobe and whispered huskily, "It's a major turn-on, when my woman is spirited and feisty." ending with a dark chuckle.

He pulled back and pinned her hands above her head. Looking her in the eyes he said seriously, "Don't forget you are **mine** Kate."

Kate glared at him and yelled, "No, I'm not!" defiance clear in her eyes.

Bankotsu stared her in the eyes and said in a deadly seriously tone, "Oh yes Kate, you **are **mine!" He shoved his body against hers painfully and said angrily, "You belong to me, **only** me! And you had better not forget it." ending with a stern glare at his defiant girlfriend.

Kate glared at him and said angrily, "I belong to **no one**, least of all you! After what you did to me, you are lucky to still even be alive." eyes spitting fire at him.

Bankotsu glared at her and warned "No Kate, **you** are lucky to still be alive, especially after leaving me like that and running off with your friend Drake. I could kill you for that little stunt ya know, and I would too, if I wasn't so damn crazy about you."

Rin was cowering in the corner behind the box and whimpered in fear.

Bankotsu noticed and said softly and sweetly, "Don't worry kid, I won't hurt Katie here. She is far too important to us." staring heatedly at Kate, letting his words sink in.

Kate glared at him and demanded, "What the hell are you up to now Bankotsu?"

Bankotsu laughed and said amused, "You will find out soon enough, Katie love." Then continued in a sterner voice, "Until then babe I would suggest that you behave yourself" He finished in an offhanded yet serious tone, "Unless of course, you want the kid to get hurt?" He released her and walked out the door chuckling, and locked it before she could even reach him.

Kate ran over to Rin, gathered her up and said seriously, "Don't worry Rin. I will **not **let him hurt you!" Rin nodded and they sat holding each other for a while.

Kate sighed and thought,___"Drake, I sure hope you get back soon!"_

**With Inuyasha and the others:**

Drake felt Kate reaching out for him and thought back, _"Kate! Thank goodness! Where the hell are you!?"_

Kate thought back, _"I don't know Drake, But Rin is with me."_

Drake now concerned thought back, _"Are you two okay?"_

Kate thought back,___"Yeah for now at least... Drake, Bankotsu cold cocked me when I went searching for Rin. I found her knocked out and heard someone approaching. When I turned around, his fist hit me in the face and knocked me out cold."_

Drake thought back angrily, _"Son of a bitch!"_

Kate thought back, _"Plus he just finished paying me a visit. He warned that I had better behave myself or else they will hurt Rin."_

Drake thought back,___"Who are they? What do they want?"_

Kate thought back, _"Other than Bankotsu, I don't know yet. But he did say that I will find out soon enough."_

Drake stopped and after a few seconds the others noticed and stopped as well.

Inuyasha asked, "What is it Drake?"

Drake replied, "Kate, We were just talking." The others were all shocked.

Kagome asked, "But, how is that possible?"

Drake sighed heavily and said, "We can reach and speak to each other in our minds." Everyone nodded.

Drake continued, "She doesn't know who he's working with yet. But she confirmed that Bankotsu is the one who took her and Rin. Rin is with her and they are safe- for now."

Kagome nodded and said, "That's a relief at least."

Drake growled and added angrily, "No it's not! That bastard told Katie to behave and no harm will come to the kid. They are gonna hold the kid over her head, in order to force her to cooperate with whatever the hell it is they want!"

Kagome placed a comforting hand on Drake's arm and gently squeezed. She soothed, "She will be okay Drake, and Kate won't let them harm Rin."

Drake sighed and said in a worried voice, "I know, and **that** is what worries me. She has powers that she hasn't even tapped into yet. And she will do **whatever** they demand, no matter the cost to herself; in order to protect the kid."

Drake looked away. Just then Sesshomaru appeared. Drake sighed heavily. Kagome and Inuyasha went and informed Sesshomaru of everything they had found out.

Drake added concerned yet reassuringly, "Kate will do whatever they demand, no matter the cost to herself; in order to protect the kid."

Sesshomaru nodded and said calmly, "I will join you for now, and as soon as she gives you a location; I **will** be informed." Drake nodded.

Kagome added soothingly, "We would stand a much better chance, if we all work together." Everyone agreed and they all set out.

**Back with Kate:**

Kate was sitting with her back against the wall. Rin was cuddled up to Kate's side. Kate had one arm around Rin, and was hugging her into her side.

"Umm miss Kate?" said Rin.

Kate smiled down and said softly, "What Rin?"

"Who is that man? He has grabbed me twice now. Why?"

Kate sighed heavily and said softly, "He is an ex- boyfriend that I broke up with a long time ago."

Rin nodded and asked seriously, "Why does he keep grabbing me? Is it to get to at you?"

Kate looked down and said sadly. "I am so sorry, and yes Rin. It is because he knows that I care for you and don't want you hurt. He knows that to hurt me most, all he would have to do is hurt the ones that I care about."

Kate stared blankly at the steel door.

Rin nodded and said sadly, "I'm sorry he is using me to make you hurt. I am sorry I am causing you pain." Rin started crying.

Kate looked at Rin in the eyes and said seriously, "Rin baby girl, don't ever think that! **He** is the one hurting me, not you! Understand?"

Rin nodded and put her head back in Kate's lap. She sighed and closed her eyes, while Kate ran her fingers through Rin's hair; trying to soothe the upset child.

About fifteen minutes later, the door opened and Bankotsu brought in a tray of food and placed it beside Kate.

"Here, eat up." said Bankotsu.

Kate looked at him and asked seriously, "Why are you doing this Bankotsu?"

He just stared at Kate then turned, and walked out the door locking it again.

Kate sighed and said, "Rin honey, come on you should eat up."

Rin nodded, and started eating. She noticed that Kate wasn't eating and asked softly ,"What about you Miss Kate? Aren't you going to eat?"

Kate sighed and started to eat a little bit too, but she only ate just enough to keep her energy up and the hunger away.

After they finished eating Bankotsu returned following another man. The man looked directly at Kate, and then looked her up and down with a critical eye.

He said seriously, "Well now, you were right Bankotsu. She is indeed a beauty to behold. I see now, why you are so determined to keep her."

Bankotsu chuckled, and then said dead seriously, "Just remember the deal; after this is all over, Kate is **mine**!" staring into his ruby eyes.

The other man nodded and said, "I gave you my word didn't I?" Then he turned to face Kate and said, "So tell me, what powers you have; besides being a seductress that is."

Kate narrowed her eyes at him and demanded, "Why should I tell you anything?"

The man raised one eyebrow chuckling and said amused, "So she is feisty as well, eh Bankotsu?"

The man looked right at Kate, warning in a deadly serious and chilling voice, "I will only say this once. You **will** do as I say without question, or the child dies. Understood?"

Kate lowered her eyes and said softly, "I understand. Guarantee me the child's safety, and I will do whatever you ask. Just don't hurt the kid."

Bankotsu nodded with a pleased expression on his face, the man chuckled and said, "That's better Kate. Now, answer my question."

Kate said softly, "I cannot sense the jewel shards, but I can read and sense auras. I can also heal.

The man nodded and said, "Interesting, you will use your seductress powers to help me control a few of the more… powerful male demons in the area, understood?"

Kate sighed, and nodded her head adding softly, "I have just begun learning to control my powers, but I will do whatever I can."

Bankotsu chuckled, then looked at the man directly and said dead seriously "As long as they don't touch her inappropriately Naraku, then she can do what you ask. However **if** they touch her in any way that I don't like- I **will** slay them personally!"

Eyes dead serious and cold Bankotsu added, "I will not let anyone have what is mine!"

Naraku chuckled and said, "Of course Bankotsu, worry not. I told you that she is yours to do with as you see fit, after we are done."

Bankotsu nodded, and crossed his arms.

Naraku said evenly, "I will call upon you soon, Kate." as he took his leave.

Bankotsu advanced on Kate slowly and backed her up against the wall again. He leaned over and warned in a low dangerous tone, "Remember Kate, be nice to me and I won't let them harm you. But if you don't be nice to me, I will let them do whatever they want to you; even if I still have to kill them afterwards."

Bankotsu lifted her chin and captured her mouth in a greedy kiss. Kate stood still and didn't move, then he broke the kiss.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear huskily, "If they rape you, they **will** die for daring to touch what is **mine**! But, if you don't be nice to me, I won't stop them from doing it. I will just kill them afterwards for daring to touch **my** property, Understand?"

Kate's eyes widened in fear as his words sunk in. She nodded and looked down submissively. Bankotsu released her and walked away chuckling.

After Bankotsu left, Kate slid down to the floor and hugged herself. After Rin fell asleep Kate cried softly.

Drake sensing her turmoil, soothingly thought,___"What's wrong Katie?"_

Kate thought back sadly, _"I just had another visit. Naraku is the one he is working with. Bankotsu said... if I am nice to him when he visits me, he will protect me from the male demons that Naraku wants me to control with my seductress powers. But if I am not nice to him... he will let them do whatever they want." _as fresh tears slipped down her cheeks.

Drake thought back angrily,___" Why, that no good, lousy...!"___Then he thought seriously,___"Kate, can you tell me anything about where you are being held?"_

Kate thought back, _"It's some kind of cell, that's all I know."_

Drake thought back soothingly, _"Just hold on honey, we are trying to find you as fast as we can! Sesshomaru has joined us."_

Kate thought back,___"I'm trying Drake, but it's hard not to want to puke whenever he kisses me. Tell Sesshomaru that Rin is safe."_

Drake thought back, _"I know baby! I will tell him. Just hang in there until I can get to you okay?"_

Kate thought back, _"Okay."_ Kate cut the connection. She curled herself protectively around Rin and tried to sleep.

**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter fourteen please remember to read and review thanks.**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Kate, Drake, and the plot, and storyline... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chap 15**

**The next day:**

Kate was holding Rin, singing softly to her, when the door opened. Naraku entered, followed by Bankotsu, and a boy.

"Kohaku, you will stay and keep Rin company." ordered Naraku. The boy nodded and sat by the wall.

Kate gently lifted Rin out of her lap. Rin sat next to a farther wall.

Bankotsu walked toward taking her hands, and pulled her to her feet.

Naraku said evenly, "Come Kate, it's time." Kate reluctantly obeyed and sighed nodding. Bankotsu tugged her out behind him.

**With Naraku:**

"I have a job for you Kate." Kate nodded.

"Remember, if you disobey me or try to run away; the kid is dead." stated Naraku in a chilly voice.

"You don't have to remind me, I know that." stated Kate evenly, staring at the vile hanyou.

Naraku nodded. "Good, now you will go with Bankotsu, and Kagura. Bankotsu will introduce you to a very powerful demon. I want you to… distract him, for as long as it takes." said Naraku evenly.

Kate feeling despaired at her orders, nodded.

Naraku added, "Distract him until Bankotsu comes to get you. You will do **whatever** it takes to keep him occupied. Am I clear?"

Kate feeling apprehensive nodded.

Naraku said, "Bring the kimono, Bankotsu."

Bankotsu nodded and left, then returned and handed Kate a kimono. Kate took the kimono and went behind the curtain and changed into the kimono. A few minutes later, Kate returned to where Naraku was.

Naraku looked at Kate, grinned wickedly and said, "You are ready now."

Bankotsu's jaw dropped as he looked at Kate, his eyes instantly filled with lust and possession. He grinned and took Kate's hand then began leading her away.

After they got into the hallway, Bankotsu pinned her against the wall. Bankotsu captured Kate's mouth in a possessive, hungry kiss. After a few minutes he broke the kiss.

He whispered in her ear huskily, "Kate, you are so beautiful. In this attire, I will have a hard time not taking you myself."

Pulling back, he looked her in the eyes and said seriously, "If the demon goes too far, I will slay him. Don't worry babe, I will be close by." Kate not really feeling any better with that news, nodded. He lead her away to the demon.

**With the demon:**

Bankotsu pulled Kate along and approached a demon, who looked almost human in the face; but with fangs and demon ears that couldn't be missed. He also had claws that couldn't be missed and his eyes were blood red.

Bankotsu said, "Kamar, here is the lady friend that Naraku mentioned. Her name is Kate." Bankotsu pushed a reluctant Kate in front of him, and towards the demon.

The demon looked Kate up and down, taking in her short kimono; that didn't even reach her knees and hugged every curve just right, before he grinned.

Kamar said, "Oh my, what a beauty! Come dear and sit with me. Tell me are you married?"

Kate sat next to Kamar and replied evenly, "No, I'm not married."

Kamar grinned and said, "Good."

Kamar looking at the visitor nodded to Bankotsu. Bankotsu reluctantly said, "I shall leave you two, to become better acquainted." Kamar grinned wickedly and nodded. Bankotsu holding his temper in check quickly left.

Kamar looked at Kate and said calmly, "Come now, don't be shy with me young one." Kate smiled hesitantly.

Kamar said softly, "So, would you like a drink?"

Kate smiled and said softly, "Tea please." Kamar frowned, but ordered tea to be brought in anyways. Then he pulled Kate to her feet and said, "Why don't we start by slow dancing a bit?" Kate trying to remember to play her part, smiled and nodded.

Kamar grinned and pulled her into his embrace, pulling her body flush against his and they started slow dancing. Kate's body was rigid and stiff. Kamar frowned and said sweetly "Relax girl, I mean you no harm."

Kate smiled and nodded forcing herself to relax just a little.

Kamar beamed at her and said sweetly, "There now, that's better."

Kamar said evenly, "So tell me about yourself Kate."

Kate said sadly, "I am an only child, and both of my parents died when I was younger." looking away sadly.

Kamar put a finger under her chin and lifted it to force her to look in his eyes. He said softly, "I'm sorry to hear that." Kate nodded.

Kamar asked, "Do you have any other family left?"

Kate looked very sad and whispered, "A couple of cousins, an aunt, and my grandfather, though I have not seen them as often as I would like." Then she said smiling, "But I do have someone who is like family to me." Before looking away sad again and added, "But his parents also died when we were young."

Kamar said softly, "It must make you feel so lonely sometimes?"

Kate nodded, and said softly, "Yeah, sometimes." as she moved her arms to circle his neck.

Kamar caressed her check softly and whispered huskily, "I wish to ease your loneliness, if you will permit me sweet one?" Kate sighed heavily. He thought it was a regretful sigh, but it was really because she was beginning to get annoyed.

He laid her head on his chest, and gently held it there while they continued to slow dance. Kamar then molded her body into his and gently nibbled her earlobe, while cupping her bottom with one hand and pulling her into him.

Kate sighed again this time in frustration. Kamar slowly backed her up against a wall, captured her chin and kissed her lips. She was about to protest when Kamar roughly shoved his tongue in and devoured her mouth in a greedy kiss.

Kate tried to fight him, trying to shove him off but he was too powerful. He growled a warning and pinned her arms above her head with one hand. He then whispered, "A beauty such as you, needs a strong demon to lay claim to her! I certainly wouldn't mind being that lucky demon."

Then he chuckled and allows his other hand to roughly cup a breast and moved to kiss her collar bone. He whispered, "Yes indeed, I will be the one to lay claim to you my sweet. I will make you mine and be the envy of all the males, both human and demon alike."

Kate stiffened instantly at his touch. Kate screamed, "NO!"

Kamar laughed and said, "Yes!" Then using his free hand he opened her kimono and roughly grabs her breast again. He was squeezing it very roughly.

Kate's eyes began to leak tears from the painful bruising. Kate screamed, "STOP IT! DON"T TOUCH ME! GET OFF OF ME!"

Kamar backhanded her hard across the face and demanded, "Shut up, I can do whatever I want! I will make you mine and you **will** learn you place! Insolent wench!" Kate whimpered in fear as her eyes also widened in fear, her tears cascaded down her cheeks un willingly as her check began to bruise.

Kamar proceeded to roughly shove the entire kimono open, exposing all of her flesh to him except for what was covered by a pair of undies. Kamar grinned wickedly as his eyes feasted on the site before him. Kamar allowed his free hand to begin roaming her delectable body roughly.

Kate whispered crying, "Stop it. Get off me. Stop it."

Kamar captured her mouth in a demanding and punishing kiss to quiet her. His hand began to work its way to her undies. Outside the room, the sounds of a battle going on could be heard.

Kamar was just about to shove a finger inside her undies and rip them down, when from out of nowhere Bankotsu yelled in a warning tone, "KAMAR!"

Kamar looked up, and his eyes widened in surprise at the furious look of his guest. In his surprise, his grip on her arms pinning them above her head loosened.

Bankotsu angrily lunged at Kamar and slammed into him from the side, knocking him completely away from Kate. Kate quickly shut the kimono and secured it tightly, while shaking the entire time. Then she just stood against the wall, hugging herself and shaking, and starring out at nothing; fighting to control her tears.

Bankotsu started fighting with Kamar and ended up breaking Kamar's left leg, then going behind Kamar and twisting a silver dagger into his kidney and yanking the dagger back out. Kamar dropped to the floor screaming in pain.

Bankotsu snarled viciously, "Keep your vile hands off of her you rotten bastard! Kate is **mine**!" Bankotsu angrily punched him in his face. Kamar tried to block the punch but missed, Bankotsu broke Kamar's nose. Kamar became furious and tried to get up, but failed. Bankotsu then picked up Kamar's own sword and impaled him with it, directly through his heart.

Bankotsu demanded angrily, "Don't you **ever** touch Kate again, you no good filthy beast; you don't even deserve to look at her much less to touch her!" fury in his eyes.

Kamar's eyes rolled back into his head and he exhaled his dying breath, to say "Damn you..." Bankotsu kicked the corpse viciously in the ribs, and head, and then walked over to Kate.

Kate was still shaking and hugging herself. Bankotsu gently wrapped Kate in his arms, and held her trying calm her down. Kate desperate for comfort, leaned her head on his chest, and began silently weeping.

He ran his fingers thru her hair and whispered, "Shh Katie babe, it's gonna be okay." Then he gently picked her up bride style, and returned to Naraku.

**WIth Kohaku and Rin:**

"Umm Kohaku?" said Rin softly.

"What?" said Kohaku.

"What is happening to miss Kate?" asked Rin.

"I don't know Rin. But Bankotsu will keep her safe." replied Kohaku.

Rin sighed heavily and stared ahead at the door, whishing for Kate to return soon.

**With Naraku:**

"Bankotsu, did you retrieve the item and kill the troops?" asked Naraku.

Bankotsu handed him the item and said evenly, "Yeah, We got it. The troops are all dead as well."

Naraku evenly asked, "And what about Kamar?"

Bankotsu glared and said angrily, "I killed the filthy bastard!"

Naraku evenly demanded, "Why?"

Bankotsu said furiously, "He tried to rape Kate! I beat the hell out of him and then ran him through with his own sword!"

Naraku sighed and said seriously, "Very well, but in the future, try not to be so destructive towards the next one I am trying to blackmail into becoming an ally."

Bankotsu wrapped his arms around Kate's waist, pulled her into him and said nothing.

Naraku said evenly, "Kate, you are finished- for now."

Kate nodded shakily. Bankotsu tightened his grip.

Naraku said evenly, "Kate return to your chambers."

Bankotsu nodded and pulled Kate along behind him. In the hallway Bankotsu slowly backed Kate against the wall and held her closely and whispered soothingly, "its okay babe. I told you I will protect you."

Kate nodded and held back her tears and reluctantly said softly, "Th... Thank you."

Bankotsu nodded and kissed her lips gently and softly demanded, "You will stay with me tonight, so I can make certain you are okay."

He gathered her in his arms and just held her a few minutes. Then he returned to her cell.

**Inside the cell:**

Bankotsu opened the door and gently ushered Kate in and said firmly, "Kohaku! You will stay with Rin tonight and keep her company." Kohaku nodded.

Kate relieved to find the child unharmed, ran over and gathered Rin into her arms. Rin gladly returned the embrace.

Kate said softly, "Rin, Be brave tonight okay? Don't worry about me." Rin nodded and tightened the hug.

Bankotsu nodded and said softly, "Your food will be here shortly."

Kate looked at him and said, "Thank you."

Bankotsu nodded and took Kate's hand leading her to his chambers.

**With Inuyasha and the gang:**

Drake and Kagome had gone for a walk by the river. "Drake, any word yet?" asked Kagome softly.

Drake shook his head and replied sadly, "Not yet." Kagome sighed and they joined the others.

**With Bankotsu:**

The door opened and Bankotsu gently ushered Kate in. Bankotsu said softly, "The hot spring is through there, take a bath if you like. I will return shortly with some food."

Kate nodded and entered the spring. Bankotsu left to get the food.

Kate scrubbed herself clean and redressed in her own clothes, leaving the mini kimono folded on the ground.

Thirty minutes later Bankotsu returned carrying a tray of food. He gently set the food on top of the box. Then walked over to Kate and carefully pulled her to her feet.

He cupped Kate's face and kissed her bruising cheek gently. Kate just stood there.

Bankotsu pulled back and said softly, "Kate, I won't let them hurt you anymore." Kate looked away. Bankotsu sighed and whispered, "Kate, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you there alone for so long."

Kate closed her eyes, head bowed. Bankotsu gently lifted her chin and saw her unshed tears. He gathered her into his arms and said gently, "Shh, It won't ever happen again babe. I promise I won't let it." Kate sighed heavily.

Bankotsu put her head on his chest and tightened his embrace. Kate closed her eyes and evened out her breathing. Kate wrapped her arms around herself, looking away. Bankotsu just stared at Kate for a few minutes. Kate stared into space.

Bankotsu said evenly, "You should eat Kate." So they sat down and ate but she hardly ate anything. Bankotsu wrapped her in his arms trying to comfort her and said, "I won't let anyone hurt you like that again babe, I swear."

She sighed heavily, and said sarcastically, "Don't worry about it Ban, I've been through a lot worse, remember?"

Bankotsu looking as if he'd just been punched in the gut with guilt instantly stiffened and pulled away. He looked at Kate and realized she had closed herself off from him emotionally. Bankotsu sighed heavily, and shook his head sadly. Bankotsu stepped a few steps away then turned.

Bankotsu demanded angrily. "Go to sleep Kaitlin. You will need your rest." before he angrily stormed out of the room.

Afterwards Kate contacted Drake. She thought, _"Drake?"_

Drake thought back, _"Kate? What is it?"_

Kate thought back sadly,_"I don't know what to do..."_

Drake thought back,_"What happened Kate?_ Kate told him all that had happened.

Kate added resigned, _"I don't know if he will try anything or not tonight. I have to stay in Bankotsu's chambers tonight. So needless to say, I won't be sleeping tonight. I'm NOT happy about this!"_

Drake thought back frustratedly, _"Damnit! Trust me, neither am I!"_

Kate thought back sadly, _"I don't exactly have any choice."_

He added soothingly, _"I'm sorry honey. I just wish I could hold you now, to comfort you."_

Kate thought back, _"Me too, but you are comforting me just by talking to me."_

Drake thought back frustratedly, _"It's not the same!"_

Kate thought back seriously, _"No, it's not, but at least it is something. Well I'm gonna rest a bit. I will just pretend that I'm asleep when he comes in, and hope like hell he leaves me alone!"_ Then she cut the connection.

A few hours later Bankotsu returned. He looked at Kate. She was on her side, facing the wall and looked like she was sleeping. He sighed heavily removing his shirt and climbed into bed. He wanted to hold her so bad, but figured she'd only get upset again, so he rolled onto his back with his hands behind his head and slept.

The next morning Bankotsu awoke and instantly reached for Kate, but found the bed empty. His head snapped up. He looked around and found Kate sitting against the wall, hugging her knees to her chest, and starring off into space.

Bankotsu quietly got out of bed. He slowly approached Kate and stood in front of her, hoping for her to notice him. Kate continued starring off into space. After a few minutes Bankotsu sighed heavily. Bankotsu asked sleepily, "Kate, sweetheart how long have you been up?"

Kate sighed and replied softly, "A while." Bankotsu gently pulled Kate to her feet. Bankotsu hugged Kate and she just stood there.

He pulled back and asked concerned, "What's wrong babe?" Kate remained silent.

Bankotsu forced her to look him in the eyes and asked firmly, "What's wrong Kaitlin?"

Kate sighed heavily, closing her eyes and whispered, "What do you think?"

Bankotsu muttered angrily then said softly, "I won't ever let them hurt you again babe. I'm serious!" he leaned down to gently kiss her lips and she turned her head away. He sighed and kissed her cheek softly. Kate just looked away again, with her arms crossed in front of her.

Bankotsu sighed heavily putting his shirt on and said resigned, "Come on, we should get going." He took her hand and led her away, back to her cell. For the next two days Kate seemed deeply depressed and Bankotsu reluctantly kept his distance.

**Two days later:**

Bankotsu decided he'd had enough of being ignored by Kate and went to visit her. The door opened and he saw Kate cuddling the child again.

Bankotsu frowned and thought dryly, _"Lucky kid."_

Kate sensed Bankotsu enter and gently moved the kid. Then Bankotsu walked over to Kate, and pulled her to her feet. He pulled her out the door and into the hallway. Kate frowned and was puzzled.

Bankotsu looked at Kate and said softly, "Kate, I need to speak with you alone." Kate nodded. Bankotsu dropped her hands and sighed. Kate just stood there.

Bankotsu looked at Kate and said seriously, "I will protect you at **all** costs! I want you to know that." Kate sighed heavily and nodded.

Bankotsu gently grabbed one hand holding it to his chest, as he gently caressed her cheek with his other hand, and said softly, "The past is the past. Let's just forget the past and go from here, okay babe?"

Kate yanked her hand away and said evenly, "Maybe you can just forget our past Ban, but I can't. You want to go from here fine, but don't expect me to forget the past. It is what makes us who we are today."

Bankotsu sighed heavily and said. "Kate... I don't... want us to fight anymore." Kate just stared away.

Bankotsu said softly, "I give you my word Kaitlin; I will **not** allow **anyone** to hurt you."

Kate looked at him and replied sadly. "And what about you Ban?" Bankotsu stared blankly at Kate and was silent a few minutes. Kate sighed heavily and whispered sadly, "That's what I thought."

She tried to walk away and he held her elbow. Bankotsu sighed heavily and said firmly "I never meant to hurt you Kate."

Kate said angrily, "Well you did Ban, and more than just once. When have I **ever** once, hurt you?"

Bankotsu said evenly, "The day you told me you didn't want to see me or talk to me hurt like hell. Then you told me you never wanted to see me again and that tore my heart out." The last is said bitterly.

Bankotsu sighed heavily and said softly, "I hurt you, and you hurt me. We are even now. So let's just go from here and start over, okay babe?"

Kate became angry and said sarcastically "Even huh? Did the person you loved more than **anything**, steal your life from you? Did that person change completely on you overnight? Did that person bully and belittle you just to build himself up? I don't think so Ban! I was **always** good to you! I was **always** faithful to you, even though you were not!"

Bankotsu became very angry at the reminder of the one time she caught him cheating on her with some cheerleading bimbo from school, back shortly after her parents died.

**Bankotsu's memory:**

Kate had actually broken up with him the first time. It had taken him an entire month, but he had finally convinced Kate to take him back; lucky for him too because that month had been a living hell for him.

She had completely ignored him during school, and avoided him completely outside of school. Every time he went to her house she either wasn't home, or was visiting with Drake. And every time he had tried calling her, as soon as she realized it was him she would slam the phone down, hanging up on him.

He had finally had to break down and practically beg Drake to convince her to at least talk to him. Which Drake had only done in the end, because Kate had been just as miserable and it was tearing Drake up to see his best friend so completely miserable. Drake had also made it damn clear, if he ever hurt Katie like that again, Drake would personally tear him limb from limb!

**Back to Kate's rant:**

She took a deep breath and continued, "I was **always** there for you, always! I **never** once turned my back on you when you really needed me!"

"**You** turned your back on me, when I needed you the most! When my parents died, I needed you!" tears entered her eyes, but her anger held them at bay.

"And even **after** you got back from your little trip, **you** weren't there for me! Instead you were too busy screwing some bimbo!" hurt also entered her eyes. All the pain and suffering she'd been through was coming to the surface, she didn't care if she was emotional right now.

"Then on top of that, you insulted me and my parents and treated me like absolute shit!"

"**You** bullied and belittled me, just to make yourself feel better, trying to relieve your guilt!" clenching her fists she continued, "Then after I agreed to try to work things out between us and took you back again, **you** stole my most precious gift; without one damn thought to how it would affect me!"

"**You** are the one who changed Bankotsu, not me!"

"**So** no, we aren't even close to even, we never will be! We can't start over! I **refuse** to let you hurt me anymore! I can't handle being hurt again! You not only hurt me Bankotsu, but damn near destroyed me as well!" the last is said in a sad, broken voice.

Bankotsu looked completely dumbfounded by Kate's angry outburst then he sighed heavily laced with regret. Kate turned in the direction to the cell and tried to walk off, but Bankotsu slammed his palm angrily into the wall blocking her path and got right up in her face.

He said angrily "That was a long time ago Kaitlin! And I'm sorry! All I want now is a chance to make it all up to you." glaring at her with furious stormy blue eyes.

Kate looked away and said sadly, "I don't think you ever can." She tried to leave again and he roughly shoved her into the wall.

He started frustratedly, "Kate... I want..." He sighed heavily and said, "I... want..."

She cut him off and said angrily, "That's just it Ban! It's **always** been what **you** want! You have **never** given one damn thought to what I want!"

Bankotsu became angered and said, "Kaitlin, I am trying to be nice and make this up to you." in a biting tone.

"**You** are **my** woman damnit! Not anyone elses! I don't want to see you pulling away like you've been the last few days." glaring at her hard.

"I don't like not being able to talk to you! I want... I want us to go back to how things used to be between us." He said in a softer tone, eyes and voice serious.

Kate cut him off angrily and said, "All you have said so far is 'I want'!"

"What about me Ban, huh? What about my feelings? They don't mean a damn thing to you obviously!"

"You don't love me and you never did! HOWEVER I DID! I LOVED YOU! I loved you and you treated me like absolute shit! **That** is why I left you almost four years ago!"

"It's always been a one sided love! It's always, Ban wants this and Ban wants that! I got sick and tired of it **all** and left!"

"Besides if you don't want to see me like that, then don't look!"

"I do however know how you feel about not being able to talk... Because when we were together, you were **never** willing to even try to talk to me!"

Bankotsu said softly, "I am willing to try talking now..." looking at her almost pleadingly.

Kate cut him off and said, "Oh yeah!? Well tough shit then, because now I am the one who refuses to try!"

"I gave up on trying reaching you almost four years ago! You were too damn stubborn and prideful to even try just once and I have had enough of you and you shit!"

Bankotsu became furious and warned in a deadly tone, "Kaitlin, you had better watch how you speak to me!"

Kate laughed and said sarcastically, "What are you gonna do Ban? You gonna start hitting me now? Because that's about the only damn thing you **haven't** done to me yet, and guess what; I don't care anymore!" The last is said as she throws her hands in the air at her sides.

She took another deep breath and said angrily, "I gave you my heart and my love and **you** threw it all away- **you** not me! I have moved on Bankotsu! I have a life of my own now and it does not include you!"

Letting all her anger and emotions show fully, not caring what he thought anymore, she finished her rant. "You pushed me to my breaking point and I don't ever want you in my life again! You have no one but **yourself** to blame for it either! So just deal with it, and leave me the hell alone!"

He clenched his jaw tightly and grabbed her arm roughly shoving her through the door back into her cell. She fell onto the floor and got back up and said sarcastically, "Feeling better yet? It takes a real man to throw around a woman, you know?"

His temper full force, he raised his hand and backhanded her right across her sassy mouth.

Kate winced, holding her cheek and said softly, "This only proves my point. You don't love me and you **never** did. **If** you did, you wouldn't have done that. Not to mention everything else." as she looked away resigned.

Bankotsu furiously picked her up be the front of her shirt and slammed her into the wall. Kate winced again, feeling the pain in her body. Bankotsu raised his hand to strike her again, hovering mere inches away as his chest heaved with anger.

She glared into his eyes and demanded angrily, "Go ahead, hit me again! If it will make you feel better then do it damnit! It's not like you can do anything else to hurt me anymore then you already have!"

He stared at her dumbfounded and slowly dropped his hand.

She glared at him and said softly, "I thought so."

He glared at her, and then captured her mouth in a forceful, possessive kiss.

When he broke the kiss, he leaned to whisper in her ear, "Don't push me Kate! Or I swear, I will take you right here and now in front of the kid and everything."

Kate glared at him furiously for a full minute, and then stared away. He looked at her and said softly, "That's what I thought."

Kate looked him directly in the eyes and said sadly, "You can't hurt me anymore Bankotsu, because I don't care anymore. I stopped caring almost four damn years ago." Bitterness laced her tone.

He glared at her and said icily, "You may not care about yourself or me anymore, but I know damn well that you still care for that kid there." He pointed to a cowering Rin. Kate followed his finger, saw the frightened child and gulped nervously.

Bankotsu nodded and warned evenly in a low and dangerous tone, "Now stop pushing me Kaitlin! Or else I will hurt the kid, and I will make you watch all of it."

Kate feeling the fight leave her, lowered her eyes and sighed heavily in defeat whispering, "Fine, you win. Happy now?"

Bankotsu captured her mouth in a possessive, brutal kiss and said huskily, "I knew you were smart. You are mine Kate! You **always** will be!"

Pulling back to stare directly into her eyes, he added, "And I will kill to keep what is mine, if you push me to it! I will do whatever I have to!" he kissed her possessively and said knowingly, "Now as long as I have the kid here, you will do **whatever **I say- without question!"

He kissed Kate greedily again before releasing her. She dropped to the floor and looked up at him with no emotion what so ever.

He chuckled evilly and said amused, "See ya real soon, babe." winking at Kate as he left and locked the door.

Rin rushed over to Kate and cried. Kate gathered the crying girl in her arms and tried to soothe her. After Rin fell asleep, Kate gently laid the child down and went to the other side of the room and cried softly alone.

Drake felt her inner turmoil and thought, _"Kate, what happened?"_

Kate thought back in defeat, _"I just don't know what to do anymore..."_

Drake thought concerned, _"What is it? What has that little bastard done now?"_

Kate filled him in on everything that happened.

Drake thought back angrily, _"I am gonna kill that sorry little bastard for this!"_

Kate thought back resigned, _"I won't go against him again, for Rin's sake. I will tolerate him and his possessiveness. I'll be cooperative however long it takes for you and the others to get here and save us. Until then I won't stand against him again. I want Rin safe at __**all**__ costs!"_

Drake sighed heavily and thought back angrily and determinedly, _"I know you want her safe Katie! Just don't get yourself hurt. He is a heartless bastard! And he __**will**__ pay for everything he has done to you- I will see to that personally!"_

Kate thought back seriously, _"I just want him out of my life once and for all! I don't want him dead; I couldn't live with that on my conscience. I just want him gone for good this time!"_

Drake thought back dryly, _"Kate darling, you truly have a big heart indeed__**. **_Then seriously,_"Fine I won't kill him, but I __**will**__ destroy him and that accursed blade of his!"_

Kate thought back laughingly, _"Now that will really infuriate him."_

Drake thought back angrily, _"You have to admit it would serve him right!__**"**_

Kate thought back happily, _"Sure would!"_Then seriously, _"Just make sure you stay safe Drake! That damned blade __**must**__ be the cause behind his changing like this... It's almost like it has possessed him or something… Just be __**very **__careful Drake, because I can't bear to lose you!"_

Drake thought back seriously, _"I am always careful. Just don't push him anymore Kaitlin! We will get to you as soon as we can."_

Kate thought back seriously, _"I know Drake, Tell everyone hi for me, and assure Sesshomaru that Rin is safe, Remember what I said though Drake. I can't possibly bear the thought of losing you, than I really would go insane!"_

Drake thought back seriously, _"I can't bear to lose you either Katie. You are my life!"_

Kate smiled and thought back, _"Drake, you are my life as well, and thank you!"_ Then she cut the connection and went to sleep curled next to Rin.

**With Inuyasha and co:**

Drake got up and started pacing angrily. Kagome walked up and asked softly, "What's wrong Drake?"

Drake replied evenly, "Kate... I just finished talking to her."

Kagome nodded and said evenly, "What did she say happened now?"

Drake growled angrily and said very angrily, "Rin is safe, but I am gonna ring Bankotsu's damn neck! The bastard actually hit her!"

Kagome gasped loudly and her eyes filled with unshed tears. She was very sad to know what her cousin was going through. Sesshomaru walked up, because he smelt Kagome's unshed tears. Sesshomaru demanded coldly, "What happened?"

Drake growled angrily and said frustratedly, "Kate and I were just talking. Rin is safe, but Bankotsu hit Kate, that bastard is bullying her **again**; now worse than ever before! And I can't do a damn thing about it because we can't find them."

Drake growled and said in a deadly tone, "That bastard! He will pay **dearly **for this!"

Sesshomaru growled a deadly warning growl and added calmly, "Yes he will." Thinking, _"Had things been different with Sayaka, she'd have been mine to protect."_

Kagome ran to Inuyasha crying and he held her gently, trying to soothe her. Everyone woke up and was informed of what had happened and everyone became outraged.

**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter fifteen please remember to read and review thanks.**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Kate, Drake, and the plot, and storyline... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chap 16**

Over the next week Kate did not oppose Bankotsu, but she didn't open up to him like he wanted either. Eventually they fell into a semi-peaceful co-existence.

**Two weeks later:**

"Aw come on Naraku, I have been a good girl! I have done everything that you have asked, haven't I? All that I am asking for is some fresh air. Rin and I both need the exercise and some sunshine. Pretty please?" whined Kate, and looked at him with her puppy dog eyes.

Naraku sighed, rolled his eyes at her antics, and said resigned, "Fine, as long as it will shut you up! Bankotsu and Kagura will take you two outside, but if you try to escape the girl dies, Understood?" Kate nodded solemnly.

Rin, Kate, and Bankotsu all walked outside into a field a few miles away from the strong hold.

Naraku said, "Kagura, you will guard them all. Do **not** harm the girls! Understood?" She reluctantly nodded.

"Now go!" demanded Naraku.

**With Bankotsu:**

Bankotsu was sitting with his back against a tree watching carefully while Kate and Rin played.

Kate smiled and ran in the field with Rin holding hands and then they let go of each other's hands, placing their arms out to their sides and spinning around; until they fell down laughing.

Kate leaned up on her elbows and leaned over tickling the child happily. Rin started laughing really hard and Kate laughed too.

Bankotsu smiled and said to himself_, "My Kate always has been good with kids! Perhaps, I will give her some one of these days. Personally I can't stand the damn brats! But she sure lights up around them! She always has! Ever since we were little, so maybe after we get back to the way things used to be..."_ Then he shook his head to clear his mind, sighing heavily and watched 'his Kate and the brat.'

**Two hours later:**

Kagura yelled, "Alright you stupid brats have had your fun, let's go back now!"

Kate rounded on Kagura and said annoyed, "Leave us alone you ugly witch! Naraku will call for us when he's ready, until then I would **strongly** suggest you leave this child and I alone!"

Kagura became angry and warned, "You little girl, had better watch how you talk to me!"

Kate smarted off, "Little huh? Well maybe, but I got news for you hon. I'm still more woman then you will **ever** be! Besides, what are ya gonna do about it Kagura, go whine to Naraku?" Kate's hands were on her hips, and she was looking very angry.

Kagura got angry and flew off, after Naraku warned her to leave the girls alone. Kate smirked as she saw Kagura leave, and then nodded in satisfaction. Bankotsu beamed with pride at 'his Kate' then threw his head back and laughed out loud. It was his first genuine laugh in a very long time.

Kate looked towards Bankotsu wondering aloud, "Hm, I wonder what has gotten into him?"

He saw her looking at him and winked at her flirtily. She shrugged shaking her head, and went back to playing with Rin; who was currently picking flowers.

After another hour Kate looked around the area they were at and thought, _"A field hm? About three miles from the stronghold? Oh well! I guess it's better than nothing."_

Drake thought back, _"Kate? Did you just describe where you are?"_

Kate thought back, _"Yeah, I convinced Naraku to let us out for exercise. However, Bankotsu and Kagura are guarding us."_

Drake thought back, _"Is there anything else you can tell me, to help us find you?"_

Kate looked around and thought back, _"Just an open field with very few trees, no water, and lots of different flowers."_

Drake thought back, _"Okay honey, we are doing the best we can, just hold on until we can get there, okay?"_

Kate thought back, _"Okay. Although Naraku most likely still has a barrier around us. Otherwise, I doubt seriously that Kagura would have stayed this long. It seems to me that she despises Naraku more than anyone else."_

Drake thought back agreeing, _"Most likely then."_

Bankotsu yelled, "Kate, Yo Kate!" as he ran towards her. Kate broke the connection and snapped her head around.

She said softly, "What Bankotsu?"

Bankotsu frowned and said softly, "You just zoned out again, didn't you?"

Kate nodded and said softly, "Yeah sorry. I just do that sometimes."

Bankotsu nodded and asked seriously, "What were you thinking about?

Kate said, "Just remembering... things..." as she looked away sadly.

Bankotsu frowned and then started to warn "Kaitlin, you had better not be thinking about **him** or else..." anger entering his azure eyes.

Kate cut him off and said with a sad smile, "My parents are who I was thinking about."

Bankotsu sighed heavily and said angrily, "As long as it's not the damn friend of yours!"

Kate turned to face Bankotsu and stated angrily, "First of all Drake is the **only** person who has **ever** been there for me!" glaring at him. "Secondly it isn't really **any** of your damn business **who** I think about!"

Her eyes stayed angry as she watched his jaw clench. She finished, "And Thirdly this just proves my point even more. You have **never** fully trusted me, and **that** hurts like hell; because I was **always** good to you **and** gave you the benefit of the doubt **even** after you lied to and cheated on me! HMPH!" Kate started to walk away angrily.

He grabbed her elbow and swung her around to face him. He pulled Kate up against him tightly and said huskily, "Remember Kate, you're **mine**!" he captured her mouth in a possessive kiss.

She didn't fight it, but she didn't kiss him back either; she just stood there like a statue. Bankotsu noticed this and pulling back, broke the kiss and angrily shoved her away. She stumbled, and then fell painfully onto her backside. He stalked up to her and demanded frustratedly, "Why don't you ever kiss me back anymore Kate?"

She looked up at him and said sadly "It's hard to want to kiss someone, who has just angered you; not to mention someone who forces you..."

He cut her off by angrily raising a hand to backhand her. She flinched waiting for the expected blow. But before he could strike her, Naraku instantly appeared beside her and said very firmly, "That is enough Bankotsu! She has been good, so you will not hit her! We still have need of her for the time being, and she won't exactly be much use to us all bruised up, Now then will she?"

Bankotsu got furious and lowered his arm, clenching his fist; he glared at them and turned on his heel storming off.

Naraku chuckled then turned to face Kate and warned seriously, "You would do well not to anger him anymore, my dear." Kate said nothing. Naraku said evenly "Now you wanted out here, so I suggest you go enjoy your fresh air and sunshine." Kate nodded then ran off and went back to playing with Rin again.

After cooling off and calming down, Bankotsu returned and sat with his back against a tree again. Naraku noticed Bankotsu's return and disappeared again.

Kagura demanded, "Rin you stupid brat, leave me be! I don't want your stupid, disgusting flowers!" in a repulsed manner.

Rin's eyes instantly filled with tears. She dropped the flowers, and she ran off crying to Kate. Kate gathered the crying child in her arms. Kate said soothingly "Don't bother Rin! That stupid witch is so mean she doesn't deserve your beautiful flowers."

Rin nodded and after a few more minutes, she dried her eyes. Then her and Kate went to gather more flowers. A while later Rin was still gathering flowers, when Kate stomped over and confronted Kagura.

"How **dare **you insult that precious child?" Kate demanded angrily. Kagura scoffed. Kate narrowed her eyes at Kagura.

Kagura warned icily, "Watch how you speak to me, little girl! Or else you will find yourself and that stupid little brat you care so damn much for, **badly** injured!"

Kate fumed, "I don't think so bitch! You can't touch us, because if you do; Naraku **will** kill you, and we **both** know it!"

Kate, without a single sign of fear in her eyes, furiously walked up and got right in Kagura's face. She warned in a deadly serious tone, "Remember this Kagura, if you **ever** hurt the child again, be it physically **or** emotionally- I will **personally** kick your ass! Understood bitch?"

Kagura narrowed her eyes and demanded angrily, "Are you threatening me?" narrowing her ruby eyes.

Kate replied in a deceptively calm and sweet voice, "Kagura, I don't make threats, only promises! And I **always** keep my promises!"

Her own eyes turned cold and hard as she informed the wind bitch, "I am **not** the weakling people expect me to be! You have been warned! Do **not** cross me **ever** again or you **will** regret it!" Kate smiled and added sweetly, "And **that's **a promise!" before she turned and stormed off.

Bankotsu over hearing their conversation chuckled and remembered the fire he'd once seen burning in Kate's eyes. "She was mad as hell that day too!" he chuckled to himself.

Then he beamed puffing out his chest proudly, and said to himself, "That's **my** Kate! Full of untamed passion and fire."

Kagura growled angrily, she saw Naraku watching her closely, and got up on her feather and circled the area trying to calm down.

After a while, Kate and Rin were playing in the field by the flowers again.

Rin said out loud, "It's okay that stupid, ugly, witch Kagura doesn't deserve my pretty flowers!"

Kate nodded her head smiling at Rin, and said, "That's right Rin!"

Kagura was flying over head and heard what the kid said and became furious. Kagura said to herself_, "I'll teach that brat not to disrespect me!"_ She pulled out her fan.

Naraku warned threateningly "**Kagura,** you will **not** attack those girls!"

Kagura sighed heavily and reluctantly put her fan away. Kagura angrily mumbled to herself, "Why the hell does he need them anyways?"

Rin ran over to Kate and handed her a big bunch of flowers. Rin said out loud, "Here miss Kate. These are all for you, and **only **you!"

Kate's eyes widened as she smiled and said kindly, "Why, thank you very much Rin!" and accepted the flowers.

Rin nodded and said even louder, "You are so nice and beautiful! Much prettier than that mean, ugly, stupid, dried up old witch Kagura."

Kagura became furious, pulled out her fan and instantly released the dance of blades, towards the child.

Kate eyes wide, quickly covered Rin, trying her best to shield her from the attack, with her own body. The Dragon's Tears amulet around Kate's neck glowed brightly and a barrier instantly appeared and shielded them. Rin passed out from fright. Kate became infuriated! She decided she had been pushed past her breaking point, for the last time!

Kate furiously whipped around to face Kagura. She held her hands to her sides and out away, then using her fury; she instantly tapped into her unknown powers.

Kate's amber eyes turned pure white, her fangs were now becoming bared and her hair had fallen free of its tie. A nasty storm began raging around the field. Kate's hair was whipping around furiously in the wind. The clouds began to roll and boil, as the storm's intensity moved to match her emotions.

**A few miles away:**

Drake noticed the storm and said, "Look! Over there!" pointing to the storm.

Sesshomaru looked to where he was pointing and nodded demanding seriously, "Let's go." Sesshomaru and Drake took off towards the storm. Inuyasha and everyone else ran towards the storm as well.

**Back with Kate:**

The winds began lifting Kate and Rin into the air. Kate, who was now being held midair by the winds, yelled in an inhuman and furious growling voice "Kagura, you stupid bitch! How **dare** you try to harm an innocent child?"

Kagura became enraged and released the dance of blades again, followed by the dance of the dragons.

Kate, using her unknown powers, shocked Kagura and everyone else on the field by flipping just one hand up so that the palm faced the foul incarnation, and instantly deflecting Kagura's own attacks, that were now combined into one very deadly attack directly into her fan, completely obliterating it so that it was gone forever.

Naraku became furious at this latest disobedience on Kagura's part and gave back her heart, deciding to kill her once and for all. He thought to himself angrily, _"She has crossed me for the last time! I will kill her this time without fail!"_

Kagura noticed her heart beating inside her chest, and said aloud confused, "I have my heart back. But why, why would he give it to me now?"

Before Naraku could even make his way over to Kagura to kill her, he noticed the strange changes happening to Kate. His eyes widened and he stayed put, watching her very closely.

Kate could feel the lightning from the storm raging around them somehow drawing into her body for a few minutes solid.

Then holding up her hands Kate yelled, "I warned you not to cross me again, you stupid physco! Now you will pay! **No one** tries to harm a child while I am around! Now die!" She then shot the concentrated lightning all at once directly at Kagura and obliterated her, destroying her forever.

Naraku was **very** upset by this, and wondered to himself angrily _" What else has Bankotsu has failed to mention about his wench?"_

Bankotsu was standing there utterly dazed, and wondering just what the hell was happening to "his Kate"!

Inuyasha and everyone else were running towards the direction of the storm.

Sesshomaru came across Naraku's barrier, held out his hand signaling for the others to stop. Inuyasha broke the barrier with his red Tetsusaiga, then they all rushed towards the field.

Naraku felt the disturbance. Realizing that they could not yet safely approach Kate or the child he grew very angry.

Naraku announced angrily, "Come, Bankotsu, we shall withdraw for the time being." His barrier instantly surrounded Bankotsu, and himself and they instantly disappeared.

As soon as Naraku and Bankotsu disappeared, the storm began to slowly die out and Kate and Rin floated gently to the ground. Once they were firmly on the ground and the storm had died completely out, Kate began to grow very weak and started to fall backwards. Drake sensed Kate was very weak and instantly teleported to her side.

Drake whispered, "I got ya." Kate smiled as she felt his strong arms catch her and then she feinted. Drake caught her before she hit the ground.

At the same moment Sesshomaru showed up and spotted the passed out Rin. Sesshomaru moved directly to Rin's side. Then Inuyasha and the others showed up.

Inuyasha sniffed out the strong hold and searched it. Inuyasha yelled, "Damnit!! We must have just missed that lousy bastard." Inuyasha then ran back to Kagome and the others.

Inuyasha said angrily, "We just missed the bastards! They must have left just before we got here- damnit!"

Kagome said soothingly, "Calm down Inuyasha."

Sango said in a relieved tone, "At least the girls are safe now."

Inuyasha wondered out loud, "Yeah, but why didn't Naraku take them with him?"

Miroku added, "He must have sensed us coming, and not been able to safely approach Kate yet, otherwise he would have taken them both again!"

Drake nodded and said relieved, "At least Kate and Rin are safe now. At the moment that's all I care about!"

Sesshomaru looked on cool and calm as always.

Kate started to wake up. Kate moaned softly and looked at Drake.

Kate asked tiredly, "What happened? Where is Rin?"

Drake held her close and said soothingly, "Relax Kate. I've got you darlin. You're safe now."

Kate sighed contently, nodded and asked softly, "Rin?"

Sango reassured soothingly, "She is safe Kate."

Kagome said proudly, "You protected her, didn't you Katie?" Kate nodded then smiled and promptly passed out again.

Sesshomaru gently picked up the still unconscious Rin. Drake gently picked up the now sleeping Kate. They all set off running for several hours, before all camping together for the night.

**2 days later:**

Kate woke up and spotted Drake by her side. Smiling she got up and stretched, then she looked at Drake and asked softly, "What happened?"

Drake said softly, "We got there just before you passed out, but I am not sure yet exactly what happened."

Kate nodded and said, "Kagura… She hurt Rin. She attacked us! Then there was a bright light, it… it surrounded us. Then I became so furious... there was this storm...I… I,"

Kate gasped loudly and continued, "I destroyed Kagura! I remember that much! But afterwards... the rest is all just a blank." shaking her head sadly.

Drake nodded and asked, "Kate, did you feel anything... different?" staring into her eyes.

Kate thought back to the incident, and then said, "Yeah... it felt like... like... well kind of like the storm... was drawn into me somehow. Then I somehow, by flipping my hand was able to combine and deflect her own attack back at her... and destroyed her fan, then... more energy came into me... and I shot it out of my hand and destroyed her! After that though it's all a huge blank, oh and there was **a lot** of wind. I remember because it kept whipping my hair in my face."

Drake nodded his head and said thoughtfully, "That's what I thought."

Kate said confused, "What's going on Drake? What is happening to me?" a little frightened.

Drake smiled and answered softly, "Your true powers are finally emerging."

Kate looked shocked and said, "But Drake, I don't want any more powers! I have just barely learned how to control my seductress powers...!"

Drake smiled and said soothingly, "Kaitlin, your mom was a **very** powerful hanyou. She was also a wind elementlist demon. It seems you have also inherited that from her as well."

Kate sighed heavily and said seriously, "Drake, I don't know if I can handle anymore powers."

Drake hugged her close and whispered reassuringly, "Kate, I will help you learn to control these new powers as well. I will **always** be there to help you!"

Kate said in a resigned voice, "Okay, but I sure hope more don't keep popping up."

Drake laughed and said, "Don't worry Darlin; I will help you if they do."

Kate smiled gratefully and nodded her head. She leaned into him and gently placed her head on his chest. He lightly kissed the top of her head. She hugged him, sighed heavily, and then pulled away. He let her go reluctantly.

Kate walked over and checked on Rin.

Rin was also awake now and ran to Kate and hugged her. Rin said excitedly, "Thank you so much Miss Kate. You saved me!"

Kate gladly hugged the child back. Kate said softly, "I am just glad I could save you, sweet Rin."

Sesshomaru approached Kate. He looked Kate directly in the eyes. He said evenly, "Thank you, for saving Rin, and for protecting her until I could get to her again."

Kate nodded and said, "I'm just glad I was able to do so."

Sesshomaru looked at Kate, and said seriously, "I know what you went through to protect her."

Kate looked away and said fiercely, "I would do **anything** to protect those I care about!"

Sesshomaru looked her directly in the eyes and said, "Thank you, Lady Kate." Then slightly bowed to her.

Kate's eyes widened, she nodded, and then bowed back. Sesshomaru lightly licked her cheek, in a rare display on affection.

Kate gasped softly. Sesshomaru smirked, and then he just looked at her for a few minutes.

Sesshomaru and Rin turned and left holding hands. Drake walked up behind Kate, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his embrace. Kate sighed contently and leaned into his embrace. Kate said softly, "Thank you, for saving me again Drake." Then she turned around and faced him.

He leaned down and kissed her gently. She sighed, wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into the kiss. He changed the kiss from gentle to passionate. Kate moaned and eagerly kissed him back, matching his passion with her own. After a few minutes they broke the kiss and caught their breaths.

He crushed her to him and said softly, "I was so afraid I was never gonna see you again."

Kate said softly, "I was too. I was so scared Drake. So afraid I wouldn't get to see you again. Afraid I wouldn't get to..." Kate started crying and he held her tightly until her tears dried.

Drake said fiercely, "It's Okay. I've got you Kate, and I will never let you go!" Kate smiled and looked at him, then took a very deep breath.

Kate said seriously, "Drake, I need to tell you something... Something I have been waiting for a long time to tell you; because I am not sure how you are gonna react."

Drake nodded. Kate took a very deep breath, then looked him directly in his eyes and said seriously, "Drake, I love you, as more than a friend. I love you… the way a woman loves her man. I have for a very long time now."

Drake looked completely shocked, then he grinned and said seriously, "I love you too Katie. The way a man loves his woman. I have since we started middle school, and I always will!"

Taking a deep breath he continued, "I didn't say anything because you were with Bankotsu, and after you broke up with him, I knew you needed me as a friend more than anything else. I didn't want to scare you away or make you feel rushed." hanging his head at the end.

Kate looked absolutely shocked, then grinned and kissed him fiercely. He was shocked but returned the kiss, just as fiercely. She moaned and leaned into the kiss. He growled and changed it from passionate to demanding. Both poured all of their unspoken and held back feelings into this kiss. After a few minutes, they broke the kiss, gasping for much needed air.

He said huskily, "Kate, I know you're probably not ready yet, but when you are… I want us to get married. I can wait until you're ready, so no rush okay."

Kate gasped and said happily and with tears in her eyes, "Oh Drake... I want that too! More than **anything else** in the world, and I **am** ready!" They hugged and kissed fiercely, then joined the others, and told them of the happy news.

"Congrats! You two." said Kagome.

"Way to go!" added Inuyasha.

"When's the wedding?" asked Miroku

"Where will it be?" added Sango.

Kate and Drake held hands and said. "We are hoping Kaedee will marry us. That way you will all be there." Everyone nodded and agreed to head to Kaedee's at first light.

**With Naraku:**

"So Bankotsu, just what **else** haven't you told me about your little 'girlfriend'?" angrily demanded Naraku.

"Hell, **I **didn't even know about that Naraku! She has **never **done that before. She has been furious before, but she has **never** done anything like that!" stated a very angry and confused Bankotsu.

Naraku said icily, "Well Bankotsu, apparently you don't know her as well as you think you do!" glaring at him with evil crimson eyes.

Bankotsu became furious and punched the wall out of frustration.

Naraku glared and said angrily, "You neglected to mention that she also has demon blood in her!" pissed that information had been withheld from him.

Bankotsu said angrily, "I didn't know she did! Or I **would** have told you!" his blue eyes had a storm of anger raging in them as he glared at the evil hanyou, then Bankotsu punched the wall again.

Bankotsu demanded out loud angrily, "So What **else** haven't you told me about, eh Kate!?"

Naraku said angrily, "She is no doubt, back with Inuyasha and his friends by now! We will obviously have to rethink our plan! And somehow we **must** recapture her!" Then Naraku stormed off.

Bankotsu started pacing angrily and fumed, "You just wait until I get you alone again Kaitlin! I'll teach you not to keep secrets from me. You are gonna pay for this! You are **my** woman, and I will be damned if I let you keep **any** secrets from me! DAMNIT!"

Bankotsu angrily punched the wall again, shaking the rubble off his fist and stormed off as chunks of broken brick were lying all over the floor.

**2 weeks later at Kaedee's:**

Kate and Drake were dressed in traditional wedding kimonos and the wedding went off without a hitch. Even Koga showed up with his new mate Ayame, and his two men Hakaku and Ginta. Everyone enjoyed the festivities and relaxed for the next two days. Drake even went back to their time, with Kagome and bought wedding bands.

**3 days later:**

Kate was wearing her hip hugging, snug fitting jeans and a form fitting v-neck t shirt. She smiled down at her wedding ring and remembered the day her beloved Drake put it on her, and the night they claimed each other with the mate mark. She grinned and touched her mark.

Drake walked up behind her and pulled her into his embrace, and then he lightly kissed the mark. She turned around and kissed him passionately, and he kissed her back just as passionately. He broke the kiss and said, "I need to leave for a few days again love."

Kate nodded. Drake said sternly, "I want you to stay with Inuyasha and the others at **all **times until I return, okay?"

Kate sighed and nodded her head. She warned seriously, "Please be careful Drake. Bankotsu **and** Naraku are both still out there. Bankotsu is now as obsessed with me, as he always was that damned Banryu... Drake you had damn well **better** stay safe!"

Drake smiled, and then kissed his wife sweetly. He reassured her by saying, "I will be extra careful love- I promise."

She smiled and said, "You better come back safe. I love you and I do **not** want to lose you!"

He smiled and said, "I will love, and I love you too!" then she nodded, and he set off.

**2 days later:**

**With Drake:**

"Yo Totosai, you here?" asked Drake.

Totosai replied, "Ah, young Drakevon, what brings you here?"

Drake replied "I have come, to commission you to make a very special sword, Totosai."

Totosai said, "Well now, why would I do that?"

Drake looked him directly into his eyes and said, "Because it is for Sayaka's daughter."

Totosai said evenly, "I made a sword for her a few years back, if I recall right."

Drake said, "Yeah I know, but she has begun tapping into her **true** powers now."

Totosai intrigued said, "Explain."

Drake said, "She is a seductress as was her mother; however she can also control both wind **and** lightning. She has not mastered them yet, but has begun to harness them."

Totosai nodded, and Drake continued, "I need you to make another katana for her, one that will compliment the first, and help her channel her powers safely."

Totosai considered this and said, "Tell me Drake, who will train her?"

Drake looked at him and said, "I have already trained her in the arts of weapon mastery, as well as self defense. I will train her personally on how to use her powers as well."

Totosai replied, "I see, as your parents choose to become guardians over Sayaka, you have now chosen to guard her daughter as well now, Hm?"

Drake replied evenly, "My reasons for guarding her are as personal as they get."

Totosai nodded and noticed Drake's amulet. Totosai asked, "That amulet you wear around your neck, tell me...?"

Drake cut him off and said while beaming proudly, "She wears the second. She is now my wife."

Totosai nodded and said seriously, "Very well, I will make the katana, but you must keep your word and train her personally."

Drake nodded and said seriously, "You can rest assured of that! Oh and Totosai, I need it a.s.a.p. It's for her birthday."

Totosai nodded and said, "It will be ready by then." Drake nodded satisfied. Totosai dismissed Drake, who turned and left.

**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter sixteen please remember to read and review thanks.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Kate, Drake, and the plot, and storyline... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chap 17**

**With Inuyasha and others:**

Kate sighed and said, "I sure hope he gets back soon." missing her mate.

Kagome said soothingly, "He will be fine Kate. He is strong and can handle himself." trying to reassure her cousin.

Kate smiled and said, "Yeah, I know. I just miss cuddling him is all." Kate winked at Kagome, who blushed and Kate walked away laughing.

**Two days later, With Drake:**

"Hello Nala." Drake greeted smiling.

Nala smiled. "Ah, Drake, Have you come for you requests?

Drake grinned and nodded. Nala went and got the items, and handed them to him, wrapped in a handmade blanket of her finest thread.

Nala declared proudly, "They are some of my best work yet!"

Drake smiled and pulled out his money bag. "Here, as agreed." said Drake.

Hey paid for the items, and then gently kissed the top of her head. "Thanks Nala! I am sure my **wife** will be thrilled with your work!" He said.

Nala gasped and said shocked, "Wife!?" staring at him shocked.

Drake grinned and said proudly, "Yes wife! We just got married not that long ago. These are part of her birthday presents, which is coming up in a few weeks." then he winked and whispered, "Shh, It's a surprise."

Nala laughed, and hugged her dear friend's only son. "Congratulations then. I am so happy for you both." said Nala excitedly.

Drake beamed and said, "Thanks Nala. Next time I will bring her with, so you can finally meet her."

Nala beamed and said sternly, "You had better, young man." Drake laughed, and promised, and then he left.

**Four days later:**

Drake returned and asked Kagome to hide the gifts at her mom's house until Kate's birthday. Kagome smiled and agreed. They popped into the well, while everyone else was still gone.

**In Kagome's time:**

Drake and Kagome popped out of the well.

"Hey mom!" yelled Kagome as she exited the well house and walked halfway to the house.

Her mom appeared. "Kagome, Welcome home dear!" she said.

"Hello Mrs. H." greeted Drake smiling.

She smiled. "Oh hello Drake, I didn't know you were here as well." she replied surprised.

"I have a favor to ask." said Drake. She nodded. He showed her the bundle and said, "I need you to hide these for me until Kate's birthday. Can you do that?" he asked.

"Of course!" she replied happily.

He handed her the bundle and she carefully hid it. Then Drake added with a grin "By the way, Kate and I got married just recently."

"Oh well, Congratulations then. I know you and my niece will make each other very happy!" beamed Mrs. H.

Drake blushed and said, "Thanks." Then he added, "Make sure no one messes with those until we are ready okay. They are a special order." Mrs. H. beamed and nodded. Drake grinned. Kagome re-stocked her supplies and they went back through the well and returned to the feudal era.

**Back with Inuyasha and others:**

"That damn Kagome, just up ran off to her time again now did she?" grumbled Inuyasha. Just as he got ready to jump in the well Kagome and Drake popped out.

"Oh hey Inuyasha what's up?" asked Kagome sweetly.

"I was just about to go get you." calmly stated Inuyasha. Then Inuyasha fumed, "Why the hell did you run off like that!?" glaring at Kagome.

Drake laughed and said seriously, "Relax Inuyasha. She was doing me a favor. I got part of Kate's birthday presents already and we went to hide them, that's all."

Inuyasha grumbled, "Yeah well next time tell me okay." Kagome smiled and nodded.

Drake warned, "You better not tell anyone Inuyasha. It's supposed to be a surprise!"

Inuyasha nodded and asked, "So when is her birthday anyways?"

Drake replied softly, "In two and a half weeks. Now keep quiet about it." Inuyasha nodded.

Kate walked up and asked, "Hey yall, what's up?"

Kagome smiled and said, "Nothing, I just re-stocked my supplies, and Drake here was kind enough to escort me, since he showed up just before I left."

Kate beamed at her husband, and said smiling, "That's Drake alright, always the gentleman." Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and drug him away. Inuyasha and Kagome walked back to Kaedee's hut.

Drake reached over and pulled Kate into him for a fierce kiss, which she eagerly returned. Kate broke the kiss and whispered huskily "I missed you."

Drake laughed and said huskily. "And I missed you too." then he growled, scooping her up bride style, and ran towards Kaedee's hut. Kate laughed and threw hers arms around his neck, and enjoyed her husband's silly antics.

**The next morning:**

Everyone packed up, and set off to collect the jewel shards again. They traveled until an hour before sun set, then they made camp.

After making camp Kate announced she was going to relax a while in the hot and Kagome decided to join guys stayed at the camp.

**At the hot springs:**

All three gals were enjoying the tension draining from there sore muscles. "Kate, can I ask you something?" asked Kagome.

"Mhm." replied Kate lazily.

"Well, I was wondering what you plan on doing with uncle's things?" asked Kagome sadly. Kate opened her eyes and looked directly into Kagome eyes.

Kate said sadly, "I haven't gone through anything since they... I don't know yet. The house is still the same, aside from the fact I had to repair some windows and doors since it was broken into, after I broke up with Bankotsu four years ago."

At their confused looks, she clarified, "Drake helped me repair the doors and replace the windows. There are also bars on all the windows now, so it can't be broken into again. The doors are now three feet thick steel doors as well."

After they nodded, she continued, "I haven't decided if I want to keep the house, or just sell it yet. As far as all of their belongings, there are a few things that I plan to keep."

Kagome nodded and said hesitantly, "Mom and I..."

Kate smiled and said kindly, "Kaggie, anything you, your mom, Souta, or gramps wants, you are all are welcome to. I want some of the pictures and I will gladly make you all copies. I will keep some of mother's clothes and a few of fathers, the beddings as well; but anything else, you are all welcome to. They were your family as much as mine."

Kagome nodded and smiled and said, "Thanks Katie. Mom and I have wanted to get a few mementos, since our fathers were brothers and all."

Kate smiled and said, "When we return to our time again, we can set something up so that all of you can come over, and get whatever yall want. Okay?"

Kagome smiled and said, "Okay and thanks."

Kate smiled and said, "We are all family after all." Kate and Kagome went back to closing their eyes and relaxing.

As Kate closed her eyes, Drake thought, _"Hey darlin, everything alright?"_

Kate smiled and thought back, _"Yeah we are all fine, just relaxing a bit. When we go back to our time though, I would like to go ahead and set something up with my aunt and the others; so that we can all go through mom and dad's belongings together. I have put it off long enough."_

Drake thought back, _"Okay honey, if you are sure you are ready, then that is fine. But I want you to be positive you are ready first!"_

Kate thought back, _"I am sure, I have put it off for far too long as it is. With you and the rest of my family there, I will be fine."_

Drake thought back, _"Okay. So how is the hot spring?" _knowing that she loved to spend time in the springs.

Kate thought back, _"Just perfect!"_

Drake thought back, _"Okay I will let you relax for now, just remember to call out to me if you have any trouble okay? I love you!"_

Kate thought back, _"Okay will do and I love you too!"_

**With the guys:**

Miroku noticed Drake zoned out and asked, "Drake, you're talking to Kate now, huh?"

Drake nodded and said, "Yes I was. The girls are fine. I just wanted to make sure they were not having any problems." Miroku nodded.

Inuyasha scoffed, "Teh!" Drake sat down and waited for the girls to return.

**Back at the hot springs:**

"Well I am ready to return." said Sango.

Kagome added, "Me too." Kate nodded. They all got out and dressed, then returned to camp.

**Back at camp:**

The gals returned to camp and they guys went to bathe. After an hour or so the guys all returned and everyone bed down for the night.

**Ten days later:**

Drake announced he needed to leave the group for a few days. Everyone agreed to wait at Kaedee's village for Drake to return. Then Drake left and the others went to Kaedee's.

**Two days later**

**With Drake:**

"Hey Totosai." greeted Drake.

"Drake." replied Totosai.

Totosai moved to pick up a beautifully handmade sword and handed it to Drake to inspect. Drake looked over the sword thoroughly, and then nodded. Drake said respectfully, "An excellent job as always Totosai."

Totosai nodded and said proudly, "It will be worthy of Sayaka's daughter for sure."

Drake nodded and pulled out a few gems and paid Totosai. Drake said, "Thank you Totosai. This will compliment the first one nicely. I will give it to her in a less than a week."

Totosai nodded and said, "Just remember to help train her. Even with both swords she will need your help, until she can fully control her own powers."

Drake grinned and said, "I know! I am **very** honored that she agreed to become my wife."

Totosai nodded and said, "A fine match indeed." Drake grinned, sheathed the sword and took his leave.

**Two days later:**

Drake returned and found Kagome waiting by the well. Drake said, "Kagome, we need to go to your place and retrieve the other items." Kagome nodded and they went through the well.

**In Kagome's time:**

"Mom I'm back!" yelled Kagome.

"Great dear." said Mrs. H.

Drake added, "We are here to get the rest of Kate's presents and for Kagome to re-supply."

Mrs. H. nodded and retrieved the gifts while Kagome re-stocked her supplies. Then Mrs. H. handed them a bunch of boxed foods and said, "These are some of Katie's favorite meals. I made them just today and there is plenty for all. Please take them with you and tell her we all wish her a happy birthday."

Kagome smiled and said, "Thanks mom I am sure we will love it."

Drake added, "Thank you very much Mrs. H." She nodded and they went back through the well and returned.

**With Inuyasha and Kate:**

"So Yash what's going on?" asked Kate.

Inuyasha said innocently, "What do you mean?"

Kate stopped walking and said seriously, "Come on Yash, you never just agree to stay put, so obviously something is going on. You don't want to return to Kaedee's yet, so I can only assume, that something is going on I am not supposed to know about."

Inuyasha smiled and said "You will find out later. For now though, why don't you climb onto my back and we will go swim for awhile."

Kate sighed and smiled then said, "Alright Yash, I will play along for now."

Kate grinned and added; "Besides I would love a good swim." Kate climbed onto Inuyasha's back and they took off towards the river.

**Back at the well:**

Kagome and Drake climbed out and walked to Kaedee's hut.

Drake asked, "So is Inuyasha distracting Kate then?"

Kagome smiled and said, "Yeah, he took her for a walk earlier and they should be swimming now."

Drake nodded and grinned saying, "Perfect, Kate loves to swim."

Kagome added, "Miroku and Sango and Kaedee are all working on the cake as well." Drake nodded.

**Back with Inuyasha and Kate:**

Kate and Inuyasha were swimming and dunking each other. They decided to get out, and then were walking towards Kaedee's.

Kate asked curiously, "So Yash tell me, why do you get so offended whenever Koga talks to Kagome or is nice to her?"

Inuyasha growled and said, "I don't like that scrawny wolf."

Kate smiled and asked, "Why not? He seems nice enough to me." she added as an afterthought.

Inuyasha barked irritated, "Nice huh!? That damn flea bag isn't nice! He is **always** flirting around with Kagome."

Kate figuring out why Inuyasha was so irritated laughed. She smiled saying, "Oh I get it now, you're jealous!"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her and growled arguing, "I am **not** jealous!"

Kate laughed and said sweetly, "Yes you are Yash." moving to pass by him. Inuyasha growled and turned to face Kate.

Kate smiled and said seriously, "So why don't you just tell her how you feel then?" Inuyasha remained silent and glared at Kate.

Kate now amused, laughed. Inuyasha growled and demanded, "What the hell you laughing at wench!?"

Kate not liking that word, cause it reminded her too much of the 'new' version of Bankotsu, warned, "Watch your tone with me Yash or I will say it."

She said seriously, "Yash, did you ever think if you told her how you feel, that you might just surprise her. It's obvious you two are madly in love with each other! Stop fighting it and tell her how you feel! It might just make you happy you know."

Inuyasha calmed down and asked curiously, "Think so, huh?"

Kate sighed and said in a serious and concerned voice, "I know about Kikyo, Yash. I know that you still love Kikyo, and part of you always will. She was your first real love, but Yash she is dead. You need to accept that and move on."

Inuyasha grew angry and yelled demanding, "And what about you and Bankotsu!? Do you still love him!?"

Kate looked away and said sadly, "That is completely different."

Inuyasha saw her unshed tears and demanded angrily, "He was your first love right!? So doesn't that mean you will always love him!?"

Kate still fighting back her tears answered brokenly, "Yes he was..."

Taking a deep breath, she said bitterly, "Even after all the hell he has put me through, I still can't hate him. It doesn't change the fact he was my first love, but I do **not** love him!"

Clenching her fists she spat out, "You can't possibly love somebody who rapes, beats, bullies, and belittles you!" the last said angrily. Then she whispered sadly, "Just don't throw away what you and Kaggie have, because you can't forget that corpse Kikyo." Right after finishing, she ran off angry and hurt.

A few minutes later Inuyasha mumbled under his breath, yelled "Damnit!" and then chased after her. He found her sitting on a boulder back at the river. He walked up behind her and smelled her tears. He sighed heavily and put a hand on her shoulder.

Inuyasha said softly, "I'm sorry Kate, I shouldn't have said that." as the guilt started eating away at him.

Kate sighed heavily and said sadly and angrily, "No you shouldn't have, I was only trying to help both you and my cousin to be happy! You didn't have to hurt me like that. We all know what that bastard has done to me… You didn't have to rub it in like that. "

Inuyasha pulled her off the rock and into his embrace, then buried her head on his chest saying, "I know Kate, I'm sorry."

Kate sighed heavily, returning the hug and said off handedly, "It's okay Yash. Forget about it." Then she moved away from him and watched the fish.

Inuyasha could feel the tension coming off of her. He sighed heavily, pulled her back into his arms and said quietly, "Please forgive me Kate?"

Kate just stood there a few minutes, and then quietly said, "Only on one condition."

Inuyasha looked her in the eyes and asked cautiously, "What's that?"

Kate smiled and said "You have to let me rub your ears! For as long as I want, even if it is just this once."

Inuyasha sighed heavily and said defeatedly, "Okay, but just this once." Then he added sternly, "I don't even allow Kagome to rub them! and you can't tell her or the others- That is the deal."

Kate nodded and said, "Deal!" then she reached up to rub his ears. She continued rubbing his ears a good ten minutes. He started purring after the first two minutes and had purred ever since then. Kate had been giggling like a school girl ever since then as well.

Kate grinned and said in awe, "Wow! They are so soft and cute, Yashy!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her comment and asked impatiently, "Aren't you done yet?"

Kate smiled and said softly, "Yeah, I'm done now." adding seriously, "Thanks Yash."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and said "Teh!"

Then he asked with puppy dog eyes "So am I forgiven now?"

Kate smiled, nodded and said softly, "Yes, I forgive you Yash."

He grinned and said happily, "Now we should head back to Kaedee's." Kate nodded and they walked off together. They walked back to the village.

Kate stopped and said seriously, "You know you're like a brother to me right, Yash?"

Inuyasha smiled, nodded and said seriously, "Yeah, you're like a sister to me as well Kate." Kate grinned and wrapped an arm around his waist. Inuyasha stiffened, then grinned, wrapped an arm around Kate's waist, and they took off again. They walked into the village together smiling.

**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter seventeen please remember to read and review! Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Kate, Drake, and the plot, and storyline... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chap 18**

**At the village:**

Drake walked up and greeted them smiling. Drake grinned, slapping Inuyasha on the back and said, "Thanks for looking after my gal for me, bro."

Inuyasha grunted then grinned and said, "Anytime."

Drake picked Kate up and gave her a bear hug which she gladly returned. They kissed passionately, and then Drake set Kate gently on her feet.

They walked holding each other's waist with both hands to Kaedee's hut, smiling the whole time. They walked into Kaedee's hut and Kate saw all her friends standing there with silly smiles.

Kate smiled and asked sternly, "Okay, what are you all up to now?" Drake grinned then led her back outside and everyone followed. Drake led her over by the well where a blanket had been set up for a picnic. Sesshomaru and Rin showed up minutes later, followed by Koga and Ayame.

Kate was very surprised and said sternly, "Okay Yash, now tell me why you have been keeping me distracted all day."

Inuyasha grinned and said, "Figured that out didja?"

Kate replied dryly, "It wasn't that hard." Inuyasha grinned, walked over to Kate and gave her a big bear hug, which she returned.

Kagome walked up, hugged Kate and whispered, "Happy Birthday Katie."

Kate gasped loudly and said softly, "Thank you." and returned the hug. Kate had completely forgotten.

Koga pulled her into a brotherly hug and said, "Happy Birthday Kate."

Kate smiles and said, "Thanks." Then Ayame and Kate hugged.

Next, Rin ran up to Kate smiling. Kate went down on her knees and gladly hugged the child. Rin handed Kate a bunch of different flowers and said, "Happy Birthday Lady Kate."

Kate laughed and said, "Thank you Rin." Then Rin dragged Kate by the hand and led her over to Sesshomaru.

Kate smiled and said, "Hello Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru said calmly, "Lady Kate," he pulled out and handed her a gorgeous kimono. Kate smiled, and accepted the kimono.

She looked at Sesshomaru and he said evenly, "Rin helped me pick it out." Kate smiled and nodded.

Sesshomaru added seriously, "My way of thanking you for protecting Rin."

Kate smiled and said, "You didn't have to, but thank you. It's beautiful!"

Sesshomaru added seriously, "Of course it is. Only the absolute best will do for one as lovely as you."

Kate blushed and said softly, "Thank you." Sesshomaru smirked amused, and nodded.

Drake walked over to Kate and said softly, "Come and sit down Kate." Kate nodded and they sat down.

Kagome brought out all the food her mom made and Kate gasped.

Kagome smiled and said proudly, "My mom made these all just today and everyone back home sends you birthday wishes as well."

Kate smiled and said, "I will be sure to thank them all, when next I see them." Kagome nodded.

Everyone sat down and begin to eat. Rin was awed by all the different foods. Then Sango, Miroku and Kaedee brought out the cake. Sango explained nervously, "The three of us made this for you. Hope you like it."

Kate grinned and said, "I'm sure I will love it. Thanks all of you, very much!" Then everyone ate the cake.

Afterwards Drake got up and brought forth a big blanket wrapped around something. He handed it to Kate and said sweetly, "Open it now love."

Kate grinned and opened the blanket then gasped loudly. "Oh Drake, it's beautiful!" She then held up the kimono top for all to see. She brought out the belt and harness and looked at Drake questioningly.

Drake smiled and explained the belt was for the daggers her parents gave her, and the harness was for the sword. Kate smiled and set them with the kimono top down gently and came across a sheath.

Drake grinned and encouraged, "Go ahead darlin, open it." Kate nodded and opened the sword. She gasped loudly and had unshed tears in her eyes.

She said gratefully, "Drake... it matches perfectly with the one my parents gave me. Thank you so much!"

He grinned and said proudly, "They were both made specifically for you, by none other than Totosai himself!" Everyone gasped. Sesshomaru raised one eyebrow questioningly.

Drake continued seriously, "They are now a complete set, made specifically to help you with **all **of your powers."

Kate jumped up then hugged her husband saying, "Thank you so very much! They are all beautiful."

Drake hugged her back and said, "Only the best for you my love." they chastely kissed each other.

Kate turned around, looking at all of her friends and said smiling, "Thank you everyone. This has been the best birthday ever! All the presents are beautiful and very special. And I am extremely grateful everyone just showed up."

Everyone nodded. Sesshomaru announced coolly, "Rin, it is time to leave."

Rin replied, "Yes milord!" she ran over to Kate and they hugged and said goodbye.

Kate and Drake walked over to Sesshomaru. Rin was holding Kate's hand. Kate smiled down at the child and said seriously "Rin, I think of you as my own niece."

Kate looked directly at Sesshomaru and said seriously "If it is alright with Lord Sesshomaru, I would be delighted, if you from now on referred to me as Aunt Kate, instead of Miss Kate."

Sesshomaru just looked Kate directly in the eyes for a few minutes, then nodded his approval.

Kate smiled and said softly, "Thank you."

Rin got excited and said, "YAY! Now I get to call you Aunt Kate!" Then she looked at Drake and asked shyly, "Does that mean you're now my Uncle?"

Drake nodded, and Sesshomaru nodded as well. Rin jumped up and down excitedly. Drake laughed and hugged Kate to his side.

Sesshomaru stood directly in front of Drake and demanded seriously, "Drake, take good care of our Kate now."

Drake grinned and said seriously, "I will." Sesshomaru nodded. Kate on the spur of the moment just hugged Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru instantly stiffened at the unexpected contact. Everyone gasped and looked on in awe. Sesshomaru shocked **everyone**, including himself and returned the hug with a fierce bear hug of his own. Sesshomaru whispered softly so only Kate could hear, "You're family now Kate." they pulled apart.

Kate grinned at him and Sesshomaru smirked at her. Then Sesshomaru took Rin's hand and said coolly "Rin." Rin nodded. Then Rin and Sesshomaru left.

Everyone else but Drake and Kate looked on with their jaws dropped. They were all completely shocked, most of all Inuyasha, at the show of respect and affection from the normally emotionless Sesshomaru. Everyone regained their composure, and they all smiled. Koga and Ayame left shortly afterwards. Then everyone cleaned up and went back to Kaedee's for the evening.

**With Inuyasha and co:**

All had settled down around the fire outside Kaedee's hut and bedded down for the night.

The next morning Kate, Drake, and Kagome all went to Kagome's time for two days. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango remained at Kaedee's village until the others returned.

**In Kagome's time:**

"Mom we are back!" yelled Kagome.

Mrs. H. ran up and said, "Welcome back dear."

Then she added, "Drake, and Kate! It's so nice to see you again!"

Kate smiled and hugged her aunt. She smiled and said, "Thank you for all the wonderful food, It was delicious."

Mrs. H. beamed and said, "I am so glad you liked it Kate dear."

Kate looked at her aunt and said seriously, "I'm going to take Kagome over to my parent's place, so we can go through their things! You, gramps, and Souta are all welcome to come along."

Mrs. H. smiled and said, "Thank you dear. When are you planning to go?"

Kate smiled and said, "As soon as you all get ready."

Mrs. H. smiled and said, "We will be ready in twenty minutes."

Kate nodded. Then she and Drake carried their things over to his truck. Twenty minutes later everyone went to Kate's parent's house.

**At Kate's parent's house:**

Everyone was looking through everything. Kate had already set aside the box of things she wanted to keep.

Kate said smiling sadly "Help yourselves to anything that is left, I have what I want to keep. Whatever you all don't want, I will just donate anyways." They all smiled and said thanks.

Kate went into her bedroom and showered. After her shower she changed into fresh under clothes and pulled on her mithrial shirt armor, which was once Drake's mother's and he'd gave to her.

She repacked her bag with plenty of fresh under things and some t-shirts and some shorts and a sweater.

She dressed in her kimono pants and the top she got for her birthday. She strapped on the belt with her daggers in place. She put on the harness and added her two swords in their sheathes. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, and then added her hair brush comb and some hair ties.

She looked at herself in the mirror and grinned. Then she added the blanket her gifts were wrapped in, and the kimono Sesshomaru gave her into her bag. She grabbed her bag and went down stairs. Drake saw her, grinned and said huskily "Damn darling you look absolutely incredible."

Kate grinned and said, "Thanks." She looked him up and down and added, "You're looking pretty incredible yourself love!" and winked at him.

He laughed, shook his head and said, "Thanks."

Kate asked, "So did you finish doing what you needed?"

He smiled and replied, "Yeah, everything is in order. All my parent's things have been moved and the house is empty except for the donations." Kate nodded, and smiled.

He said, "Come on, the others are waiting." They both joined the others. Drake took Kate's bag and put it on the seat inside his truck.

Everyone had finished and Drake assured Kate, that he would have someone come by and pick up the things for donation tomorrow. Then she locked up the house, and climbed into his truck, and everyone went to Drake's 'new house' and spent the night there.

The next day someone went by both Drake and Kate's parent's houses and got the donations, and then Drake locked both houses up tight again. He and everyone else returned to Kagome's mom's house and unloaded everything.

Kagome, Drake, and Kate all jumped into the well.

**Back at the well:**

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were waiting at the well. Kagome, Drake, and Kate all popped out. Miroku looked Kate up and down and whistled. Miroku said in awe, "Lady Kate, what a vision of beauty you are to behold!"

Kate blushed and said, "Thanks."

Drake pulled his wife into his embrace and said proudly "He is right Kate my love. You look simply divine."

Kate grinned, turned to hug her husband and said, "Thanks my love. The top fits me like a dream."

Drake grinned and said proudly, "I knew exactly what I wanted when I described it all, and honey, the whole package looks simply divine. You're absolutely the perfect combination of beauty and danger."

Kate grinned and said, "Thanks, I like the way it all looks together as well. You made certain the top would enhance my natural curves, and match the bottoms my parents had given me. I'm very pleased with the top, thank you so much."

Drake grinned mischievously and said, "As I said before, only the best for you my love." Then he picked her up bride style and swung her around playfully and she laughed. Drake set her down lightly on her feet.

He looked at Kate and said seriously, "From now on, I don't want you going **anywhere **without at least your daggers! I want to know you're safe at all times. We **both** know damned well, that I taught you how to defend yourself with and without the weapons."

Kate grinned and said, "Okay, I promise that I won't go **anywhere** without at least my daggers from now on."

Drake beamed at his wife and said, "Good!" Then everyone set out again Drake carrying Kate's bag on his back was she is currently wearing the harness with both her swords on her back.

Kate had adjusted the belt so that both her daggers are in front by her stomach, instead of on her hips, and the belt was now tucked under her kimono top; but over the bottoms and appeared to not be there at all.

Over the next year, the group added a few shards to their collection, and moved around constantly; never staying in any one place longer than two days.

Kate had Drake, Inuyasha, Miroku, and a few other guys all build a large hut just outside of Kaedee's village, with three bedrooms and a large living and kitchen area; which served as Kate and Drake's home in the feudal era.

Every time they stopped to camp or for Kagome to re-stock her supplies, Drake and Kate would practice together with her daggers and swords and brush up on hand to hand combat. Then afterwards Drake taught Kate how to use her swords to channel her elementlist powers.

The group stuck together most of the time. But every now and then, Sango went to her village to repair her Hiraikotsu, accompanied by Miroku, and Kirara, and the others took some time to goof around or go off in couples for quality time.

**Two months later:**

**Elsewhere:**

"Bankotsu, did you get the shard?" asked Naraku evenly.

Bankotsu handed him the shard and said evenly, "Yeah."

Naraku nodded and said seriously, "Very good." adding, "Now then, how will you get Kate alone and bring her here?"

Bankotsu asked curiously, "Is she finally back after all then?" Naraku nodded.

Bankotsu smiled and said seriously, "Good! Then I will locate her, wait until she is alone again and get her. If all else fails I will just kidnap the brat and use her as bait again."

Naraku said evenly, "Lately Kate has not been alone even for a moment."

Bankotsu demanded evenly, "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Naraku yelled, "Kanna! Come forth and bring the mirror."

Kanna appeared and held her mirror for Naraku to see. Naraku said coldly, "Watch closely Bankotsu."

The mirror was blurry then a picture of Kate and Drake walking and talking came through, both were wearing form fitting jeans and t-shirts.

Bankotsu was slowly growing angry. He was not happy **at all** about seeing 'his Kate' with Drake, even if they were only friends. Then the picture changed to Drake picking up Kate bride style and twirling her around really fast. Kate was giggling and smiling at him, and then she kissed his nose and hugged his neck tightly.

Drake lightly set her on her feet, kissing her fiercely. She gladly kissed him back matching his passion with her own, wrapping her arms around his neck; while he wrapped his hands around Kate's waist and pulled her into him.

She leaned further into him and they continued kissing passionately and stroking each other's hair and backs lovingly. Then they broke the kiss, and held hands laughing, and talking. They walked back towards the others, goofing off and flirting with each other like crazy along the way.

Bankotsu muttered darkly, "She won't even kiss **me**! Yet she is **happily** flirting with and kissing **him**!?"

He demanded icily, "How **dare** she!?" Bankotsu was extremely furious and punched the wall full force. Broken brick chunks flew everywhere. The picture faded.

Naraku stated mockingly, "Well what will you do now Bankotsu? Looks to me like you've been replaced! Every time I look either she is with him or Inuyasha. She is **never** alone anymore!"

Bankotsu seethed, "No way in **hell** is she replacing me- least of all with **him**!"

Bankotsu assured in a deadly serious tone, "Don't you worry; I **will** get her **without** fail!"

He added furiously shaking his fists, "And **when** I do, that bitch will pay **dearly **for betraying me! DAMNIT! DAMNIT! DAMNIT!" Every time he yelled dammit, he punched the wall full force and large chunks of broken bricks flew everywhere. Then Bankotsu punched the wall one last time, full force and stormed off. Lots of broken chunks of brick fell onto the floor and there was a human size hole in the wall.

Naraku chuckled and asked aloud, "What will you do now Kate, you and your lover? And what will you do Inuyasha?" Then Naraku cackled wickedly.

**With Bankotsu:**

He was in his chambers alone pacing furiously. He asked brokenly, "How could you do this to me Kate? How could you betray me?" Then he got furious again, started throwing around everything he could and sneered "And with **him** of all people!? You **will** pay for this- you and your lover!"

He punched the wall full force, and said in a furious tone, "Kate, you will pay **dearly** for your betrayal! Starting with your 'lover' I will rip his balls off personally and shove them down his damn throat! And then you..."

He sighed heavily, calmed down some and said in a deadly tone, "You will pay Kate, for the rest of your life; you will pay for betraying me! I will teach you to **never** betray me again! You will damn well learn your place! As well as not to keep **anything** from me ever again! You are **my** woman, not his!"

He said sadly while shaking his head, "I warned you Kaitlin… I warned you not to ever forget that you **are my** woman!" Then he said determinedly, "Now you will pay! You will **both** pay for this! I had better **not** find out you are screwing him! Because if you are..."

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter eighteen please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Kate, Drake, and the plot, and storyline... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chap 19**

**With Inuyasha and the others:**

Inuyasha was relaxing in a tree and watching the scene below, as Sango chased Miroku with her Hiraikotsu yet again.

Kagome had gone back to her time to re-stock her supplies. Drake went with Kagome saying he had some things to do as well.

Kate had opted to stay in Inuyasha's time and was helping Kaedee collect herbs. Kaedee and Kate retuned, and then Kate went over and stood under the tree Inuyasha was in.

Kate hollered, "Hey Yash!"

Inuyasha said, "Hey Kate!" as he jumped down, grabbed Kate, and jumped back up into the tree.

Kate gasped in surprise, as she realized she was now in the tree next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha saw the stunned look on Kate's face and chuckled. Kate regained her composure and asked sternly, "What's so funny Yash!?"

Inuyasha smirked and answered, "You are,"

Kate gave him a mock look of horror and said, "I am not."

Inuyasha said, "Yes you are. The look on your face just a few minutes ago was priceless."

Kate shook her head and said, "You just surprised me is all Yash. I didn't expect it. I had no idea you were really that fast."

Inuyasha said, "Teh whatever."

Kate smiled and cooed, "Aw come on now Yash. Don't start being so 'whatever' with me."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Kate used her puppy dog eyes. Inuyasha smiled and asked, "Is this how you get Drake to stop brooding too?"

Kate laughed and said, "Well one of the ways anyways." she winked at him and said, "I won't mention the others." Inuyasha blushed, and Kate laughed.

Kate smiled and said. "Okay Yash, I'm sorry. I'm done teasing you for now."

Inuyasha said. "Teh!"

Kate asked sweetly. "Can you get me down now please Yash?"

Inuyasha grumbled. "Why should I? You were just teasing me…"

Kate said seriously, "Aw, come on Yash I said I was done teasing ya, and I said sorry. What more could you possibly want?"

Inuyasha smiled and said seriously, "Ramen!"

Kate rolled her eyes, mumbled, "I should have known," adding, "Fine, get me down Yash and I will go make us some ramen."

Inuyasha grinned and nodded then grabbed Kate and hopped down.

Inuyasha said, "Now don't forget Kate. I want that ramen you said I could have."

Kate pretended to think and said, "Hmm."

Inuyasha used his puppy dog eyes and acted like a kids saying, "Please..." Kate continued pretending to think about.

Inuyasha grinned and jokingly threatened, "I will put you back in the tree and leave you there this time..."

Kate gasped and mockingly said, "You wouldn't dare... Would you?" Inuyasha grinned, nodded, and then moved towards her.

Kate shook her head laughing, held her arms out trying to ward him off, and then said. "Alright, you win this time Yash. Come on let's go get your ramen."

Inuyasha smiled and jumped in the air yelling, "Ramen YAY!" just like an excited kid.

Kate laughed and led the way to her hut. They practically ran to her hut. Kate set about making plenty of ramen for everyone.

Inuyasha was busy still stuffing his face when Drake and Kagome appeared. Drake shook his head while watching Inuyasha eat. Kate smiled and asked, "How was the trip?"

Drake hugged his wife who hugged him back. He said, "It was good. I sold my parent's house, and your parent's house is all in order." Kate nodded.

Kagome asked curiously, "How come you're letting Inuyasha eat your ramen?"

Kate rolled her eyes and pouted, "He pulled a surprise and stuck me up in the tree top with him, then he wouldn't get me down until I agreed to make him some ramen."

Drake laughed and shook his head.

Kagome said seriously, "Well it's a good thing Drake decided to re-stock your stuff as well then, huh Katie?"

Drake handed Kate the bag with a grin.

Kate laughed and jokingly said, "Yep, sure is, cause with Yash here around, we always run out so fast." Drake laughed.

Inuyasha completely ignored everyone until he was full of ramen. Kagome smiled and added teasingly "Yep, that's Inuyasha, alright."

Inuyasha whined, "Kagome…"

Kagome smiled and hugged him saying, "It's okay Inuyasha."

Kate added seriously, "We wouldn't want you any other way."

Drake added, "its part of why we are so crazy about ya, bro."

Inuyasha smiled then quickly recovered and scowled saying, "Teh! Whatever!" The trio shook their heads laughing.

Kate said seriously, "Well let's get the rest of this cooked ramen to Shippo and the others, shall we? Because if Shippo finds out that I made ramen and they didn't get any, he will be hurt, and I defiantly don't want that."

Kate, Drake, and Kagome, all gathered up the already cooked ramen and walked to Kaedee's, while Inuyasha walked behind sulkily, because he wanted to save the ramen for later.

**At Kaedee's hut:**

Shippo came running out and noticed the ramen. His eyes widened then he grinned, and asked, "Kate, did you make all this just for me!?"

Kate laughed and said, "Well actually, I made it for everybody. But there is plenty to go around. So make sure you eat until your full okay, Ship."

Shippo nodded, and jumped up and down excitedly. Sango, Miroku, and Kaedee joined them and everyone ate while Inuyasha sulked.

After everyone had eaten, Sango announced she needed to go to her village for four days to repair her weapon and stuff.

Miroku offered to accompany her and she agreed. Inuyasha and Kagome decided to stay around Kaedee's until they returned. Drake decided to take Kate to visit Nala.

So Sango and Miroku set off towards Sango's village. Drake and Kate set out towards Nala's.

**2 days later at Nala's:**

"Hey Nala, you here?" asked Drake.

Nala came out and greeted, "Drake, how nice to see you again."

Drake said, "Nala, I would like you to meet Sayaka's daughter as well as my wife, Kate. Kate this is Nala. She made your kimono top, belt and harness as well as the blanket."

Kate grinned and hugged the lady saying, "Nala, so nice to meet you. You are incredible. I absolutely love all of the things you made me! Thank you so much!"

Nala said, "Nice to finally meet you as well Kate. Drake here has told me so much about you! Your mother was a great friend of mine when we were children. You look very much like her."

Kate smiled and said, "Thank you."

Drake, Kate, and Nala, sat and talked for a while, until Drake announced it is time to go. Nala hugged Kate and Drake and they hugged her back, said their farewells and promised to visit again. Drake and Kate took their leave and went back to Kaedee's village.

**With Sango and Miroku:**

Sango had finished repairing her weapon and was putting fresh flowers on the graves. Miroku had smoked some fish and told her it was time to eat. They ate, then settled in for the night and set out the next morning.

**With Inuyasha and Kagome:**

They were sitting together watching the stars. It was also Inuyasha's night as a full human. They were cuddled together just enjoying the peace and quiet and spending some quality time with each other.

Kagome sighed contently, leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder. She smiled when he wrapped his arm around her. Inuyasha smiled and laid his cheek on top of Kagome's head.

**At Kaedee's:**

Shippo was slept soundly gladly giving Inuyasha and Kagome some time to just themselves.

Kaedee was organizing her herbs then she slept as well.

**2 days later With Kate and Drake:**

Kate and Drake had decided to rest for a while and were enjoying the chance to actually bathe together without the chance of Miroku spying on them.

They were in the hot spring completely naked, relaxing, leaning against big rocks on opposite sides of the spring, with their eyes closed and letting the hot water ease their sore muscles.

Both were completely oblivious to a pair of piercing blue eyes watching them, from the tree tops.

**With Sango and Miroku:**

Miroku and Sango were just beginning the last stretch of the journey to Kaedee's village.

**At Kaedee's village:**

Inuyasha and Kagome were entering the village after collecting firewood. Shippo ran up and said, "Kagome! Kagome! You're back!"

Kagome smiled and caught Shippo as he leapt into her open arms. Inuyasha grumbled, then went and set the wood down in the middle of the campsite. Kaedee brought out the food and they all ate.

**Back with Kate and Drake:**

**Warning!! Lemon here!!**

They were still enjoying the hot spring. Kate still had her eyes closed. Drake smiled his mischievous smile and pulled Kate into his embrace. Kate was startled and then smiled.

Drake wrapped his arms around her waist and moved to hold her from behind. Kate smiled and leaned into his embrace. Drake leaned against the rock again with Kate in front of him. They sat like that for a little while, just enjoying the peace and quiet.

Unknown to the lovers in the hot spring below, Bankotsu sat in top of a tree, far enough away not to be discovered or sensed, watching everything and growing angrier by the minute.

After another few minutes Drake started running his hands along Kate's arms, then her shoulders, and kissing her neck. Kate leaned into him, turned her head and kissed him. He captured her mouth and kissed her gently.

She moaned, he changed the kiss from gentle to passionate and cupped her breasts at the same time. Kate moaned again, he growled and broke the kiss to again kiss her neck. Kate reached her hand up and wrapped her fingers in his hair.

Drake smiled and sucked her neck and began flick his thumbs across her nipples. Her nipples instantly perked up and become rock hard nubs. Drake moaned and Kate moaned at the same time. Drake continued kissing her neck and alternated between flicking her nipples and gently massing her breast.

Kate moaned and wiggled her bottom against his rock hard erection. Drake growled and turned her to face him. Kate began rubbing her hands up and down his chest and kissed his nipples. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began rubbing her breasts enticingly against his chest.

He growled, pulled her into him, and then claimed her mouth in a demanding kiss, while cupping her bottom and pulling her against his throbbing member. Kate broke the kiss and gasped, then smiled and kissed him passionately.

He returned her kiss and matched her passion with his own. He turned her away from him and again started fondling her breast, tugging her nipple with one hand, while he slowly slipped one finger into her moist entrance and slowly slipped the finger in and out.

Kate moaned louder and he removed his one finger and replaced it with two and slowly repeated the in and out motion driving her passion even higher, by claiming her mouth in a demanding kiss. She answered his demanding kiss with one of her own. Finally when she could stand it no longer she broke the kiss and whispered, "Drake..."

Drake growled, turned around so her back was against the rock and pressed her against it and sucked her nipple into his mouth greedily feasting on her delectable skin and still slowly repeating the in and out motion under water. Kate gasped loudly. Finally when Drake could wait no longer he whispered huskily, "Wrap your legs around my hips baby."

Kate eagerly complied and he entered her in one deep thrust, fully seating himself inside her, at the same moment he captured her mouth hungrily and devoured her kisses greedily. She kissed him back allowing her passion complete reign.

Drake began to thrust himself in and completely out of her and then completely back in again, driving her passion even higher. Kate began gently raking her fingers up and down his back, matching his thrusts with her own, and moaning the entire time. He could feel her release building up and quickened their tempo.

Kate broke the kiss, thrashed her head back and forth ran her fingers thru his hair. Just as she was about to hit her release, he captured her mouth again and swallowed her screams of release. He reared back, thrust into her one final time and growled out his own release. Kate gladly hugged him to her as he collapsed against her.

They remained that way until they both caught their breaths, then he pulled her into his embrace and moved them so he was now leaning his back against the rock. Kate snuggled into her husband's chest and he held her, both are smiling contently. After a few more minutes than cleaned off. Drake and Kate had just finished making love in the hot springs, and bathing, and were now getting out and dressing.

**Warning: End lemon!**

Kate and Drake were kissing each other and embracing each other lovingly, while Drake was leaning with his back propped against a huge tree and Kate was sitting between his legs leaning into him and they were snuggling together.

Bankotsu jumped out of his hiding spot up in the tree, and angrily began to make his way towards the lovers.

**At Kaedee's village:**

Sango and Miroku were just arriving when Kagome spotted them. Kagome ran up to Sango and hugged her. Sango returned the hug then asked, "Where are Kate and Drake?"

Kagome said, "They haven't returned yet." Sango nodded.

Inuyasha came up and said, "Teh! Don't worry about them! Drake will protect Kate no matter what! He is one tough sob and I wouldn't want to tangle with him!"

Kagome nodded and smiles saying, "You're right Inuyasha! Let's head back to camp and just wait for them." Everyone nodded and they all walked back to camp.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter nineteen please remember to read and review thanks. So how do you think Bankotsu will react to what he just saw? Post your guess in your review, thanks.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Kate, Drake, and the plot, and storyline... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chap 20**

**With Kate and Drake:**

Drake and Kate were sitting together against a tree, fully clothed, looking very cozy and relaxed.

Bankotsu stormed over and demanded angrily, "How **could** you!?"

They broke their embrace, and both instantly jumped up.

Kate said softly, "Bankotsu…" eyes wide with shock.

Bankotsu glared at her and said in a deadly tone, "Kate, I warned you not to forget you are **my** woman! Now you will **both** pay!"

Kate gasped and said softly, "NO! Ban, you don't understand..."

Bankotsu cut her off and seethed, "You will **both** pay for your betrayal Kate!"

Kate started, "Ban, just let me explain. Please!"

Bankotsu laughed bitterly and said, "There is nothing to explain. I saw you two with my own eyes!"

Kate demanded angrily, "You were spying on me?!"

Drake started to move in front of Kate protectively and stated in a deadly tone, "You will keep your hands off my wife!"

Bankotsu became furious and demanded in a deceptively calm voice, "Get the hell away from **him **right **now** Kate! Or so help me I will rip you **both** limb from limb!"

Kate slowly started to walk to stand between Drake and Bankotsu. Drake grabbed her hand, held her in place, looked at her and thought worriedly, _"Don't do it Kate! __**No one**__ can reason with him anymore! Please..."_

Kate looked at Drake, squeezed his hand reassuringly and thought seriously, _"I know! But this is something I __**need**__ to do Drake. Please try to understand, I have to make him realize once and for all I am __**not**__ his!"_

Drake sighed heavily and nodded, thinking, _"You had better be careful Kate! I am __**not**__ leaving, So don't even think about asking me to!"_

Kate nodded, and Drake reluctantly freed her hand. Kate walked over slowly towards Bankotsu.

Kate started to say, " Ban, It's not what you think! We..." with her hands in front of her loosely held out, trying to calm him down.

Bankotsu was standing with his arms angrily crossed in front of his chest and his feet were braced firmly apart.

Bankotsu glared at her and seethed, "You won't even kiss me, yet you are **screwing **him!?"

Kate gasped loudly at his audacity. Bankotsu pointed a finger furiously in Drake's direction. Drake narrowed his eyes at Bankotsu and warned angrily, "Watch yourself Bankotsu..."

Kate said soothingly, "If you just..."

Bankotsu cut her off and bitterly demanded, "Just how long have you two been fucking each other anyways!?"

Kate gasped again at his audacity and with her hands on her hips angrily demanded, "Excuse me!?"

Bankotsu glared at Kate and demanded angrily, "**How long** have you two been **fucking** each other!?"

Kate rolled her eyes and replied dryly, "Smooth as always, Ban."

Bankotsu warned furiously shaking one finger at her, "Just answer the damn question Kaitlin- right now!"

Kate sighed heavily and said evenly, "Since we got married!"

Bankotsu's eyes widened and he screamed, "**What**!? You married that bastard!?"

Kate narrowed her eyes at Bankotsu and warned in a deceptively calm voice, "I would **strongly** suggest you watch your tone Bankotsu, as well as how you refer to my **Husband**!"

Bankotsu glared at them both. Drake glared at Bankotsu, not trusting him. Bankotsu demanded angrily, "You married him!?" Kate nodded.

Bankotsu asked evenly, "And exactly how long ago was that?"

Kate replied coolly, "A little over a year now."

Bankotsu mumbled dumbfounded, "So that's why you haven't been around here for so long?"

Kate shook her head and said softly, "We have been around, just not anywhere you and Naraku could find us."

Bankotsu glared at them both then said pleadingly, and angrily, "How could you Kaitlin? How could you marry another man and **him** of all people?" He pointed an accusing finger at Drake.

Bankotsu demanded sadly, "How could you do that to me!? I thought you loved me!?"

Kate replied evenly, "I haven't for a **long** time now."

Bankotsu seethed, "Yeah and now I know why. You left me to be with **him**!?" Bankotsu again pointed a finger furiously at Drake and glared at him.

Drake glared back, with his arms crossed in front of his chest and his feet spread apart. Drake was ready for battle or to protect Kate at any given moment and she knew it.

Kate shook her head sadly and said sadly, "That is **not** true Bankotsu. I told you last time, that I had moved on with my life."

Bankotsu moved, angrily turning towards Kate fully and accused, "You **didn't** tell me you had gotten **married**!"

Kate replied evenly, "Back then we hadn't. We weren't even dating back then."

Bankotsu scoffed angrily, "Yeah right!"

Kate sighed and said evenly, "I told you I had moved on with my life. I told you I didn't want you in my life anymore."

Bankotsu laughed bitterly and seethed, "And we both know why now, don't we Kaitlin!"

Kate shook her head sadly, sighed heavily, and crossed her arms in front of her angrily, standing just like Drake, and glared at Bankotsu angrily.

She said angrily "I told you, you just **didn't** want to believe me! You didn't want to believe that 'Little Katie' could actually get on with her life, without **you** in it!"

Bankotsu balled his hands into fists and warned in a deadly tone, "Do **not** mock me Kaitlin! Or so help me..."

Kate cut him off and said angrily, "I am **not** mocking you Bankotsu! **You** convinced yourself that 'Little Katie' couldn't possibly move on without you! **You** convinced yourself all this time that I was still yours, even though I told you **many** times that I wasn't! Well guess what!? 'Little Katie' isn't so damn little anymore and she **has** moved on!"

Bankotsu stated bitterly, "Yeah I can see that! You moved on with **Him** In fact, I bet you moved on with him right after leaving me 4 **years** ago!"

Kate said furiously, "NO Ban, I did not! I wanted to **die** after what you did to me! I would have too, if it hadn't been for Drake. I stopped eating and just cried **all** the time. I didn't **care** anymore. I was absolutely **heartbroken** over **you** and what you did!"

She took a deep breath and continued, "He was there for me, just like he **always** has been. He took care of me the way any true friend would have. He showed me I still had plenty to live for."

She looked Bankotsu directly in the eyes and continued seriously, "And until a little over a year ago Drake remained my **only** true **friend**! It wasn't even until **after** I told you I had moved on, that we even started to admit our feelings for one another- Let alone dating or marriage."

She looked at Drake and smiled, her eyes lit up and she said, "He taught me **a lot** of things Ban. But most importantly, he stood by me; through everything! No matter what, He stood by me the way **any** true friend would have."

Bankotsu whined, "I thought you loved **me** Kate!?"

Kate looked at him and said coldly, "It is impossible to love someone who rapes, beats, bullies, and belittles you, all just to make himself feel better! That is **not** love, Bankotsu!" she looked away sadly.

Bankotsu whined, "But I loved you Kate..."

Kate laughed bitterly and said sadly, "No you didn't, you loved controlling me! You loved hurting me. You loved owning me- Which by the way I am **not** some damned possession! I am a human being!"

She added angrily, "All you have **ever** said since you found that damned Banryu is 'You **are** mine!' and 'You **belong** to me!' That is **not** love, It's possession, **and** obsession- **not love**!"

She continued bitterly, "Not once since you found that damn sword, have you ever said 'Kate I love you.' Not once! That is not love, Bankotsu, And it **never** was- nor will it ever be."

She moved to walk away and Bankotsu grabbed her elbow angrily and yanked her back to him. Drake growled a warning.

Bankotsu looked Kate in the eyes and said softly, and pleadingly, "I love you Katie..."

Kate looked up at him with tears in her eyes and said softly and seriously, "It's too late Ban. Face it, I have moved on with my life. Now you need to do the same." His fingers loosened in shock and she broke his hold and walked away.

Drake ran up to her and asked softly, "You ok love?"

She sighed heavily and said, "Yeah, I will be."

She added sadly, "I just hope he finally moves on this time." as she buried her head in his chest, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Drake wrapped his arms around her protectively, and pulled her into him, and they walked away.

Bankotsu watched them in disbelief, with silent tears running down his cheeks. Bankotsu just stood there stunned and whispered to himself, "Why? Where did I go wrong?"

He stood there crying to himself a for a bit. Then he pulled himself together. He stormed back to Naraku's fortress absolutely furious.

**A day later, At Naraku's castle, With Bankotsu:**

He was lying on his back in his bed with his chest completely bare, and feeling completely miserable.

He muttered to himself sadly, "How could you Kate? I **did** love you. I loved you and you broke my heart. Now I have nothing left- Not you, and not my Banryu."

He grew angrier by the second thinking about his companion, and the fact that Drake stolen **both** of the things most precious in the world to him, His Banryu and Kate.

He sighed heavily and finally resigned himself to the fact that Kate didn't love him anymore, and never would again.

He said in a deadly voice full of determination, "Well, if I can't have you anymore my sweet Kaitlin, I **will** at least have my companion back."

He jumped up and pulled his top back on. He grinned wickedly to himself and added, "And I know just how to get it, and make you both pay, all at the same time."

He said determinedly, "Even if it's the last thing I do, I **will** get my Banryu back, **and **make you both pay!"

He chuckled to himself while planning exactly how to go get both his Banryu **and** his revenge.

He laughed wickedly and said to himself, "Ah yes. This will certainly be sweet." he left his chambers, grinning to himself, and began putting his plan into motion.

**With Inuyasha and the others:**

Drake and Kate returned to camp. Kagome noticed Kate was looking a little bummed and asked softly, "What's wrong Katie?"

Kate sighed and said dryly, "Well with any luck, Bankotsu won't be bothering us anymore."

Drake added seriously, "Don't count on it love."

Kate said sadly, "I know, I might have just finally pushed him over the edge… We must all be on our guards against him."

Drake said evenly, "We just saw him last night, and Kate told him off once and for all."

Kate added softly "We told him about our marriage. He didn't exactly give us a choice either since he confronted us, after spying on me and watching Drake and I bathing together in the hot spring."

Kagome blushed beat red. Miroku had a perverted grin on his face. Drake scowled at Miroku, who quickly looked away. Sango blushed. Inuyasha looked away.

Drake added dryly, "Needless to say he was **not** happy about it one bit." The others all nodded.

Kate added angrily, "Tough! He has had it coming for a long time now."

Drake nodded and said seriously, "Yes he has."

Inuyasha asked, "So what now?" Kate shrugged.

Miroku said, "I guess we wait and see." Drake nodded. Kate sighed heavily.

Sango lightly squeezed her hand and added. "That is all we can do at this point."

Kagome nodded and asked. "Are you gonna be okay Kate?"

Kate smiled and said. "I will be just fine."

She added sadly. "It's Bankotsu, I'm not so sure about."

Drake smiled at her and said dryly "You are truly amazing love. Even after all he has done to you and put you through, you are still worried about him."

Kate smiled sadly and said softly, "That's just the way I am."

Drake threw his head back and laughed, then said seriously, "I know love, It is part of why I fell in love with you." he embraced her and she leaned into him, feeling his strength and love envelope her.

Miroku added seriously, "Not many people have a heart as kind and big and forgiving as yours Kate."

Kate smiled and looked at Kagome saying seriously, "It must run in the family." Kagome smiled and nodded.

Sango laughed and added seriously, "It certainly must."

Inuyasha smiled and added proudly, "Of all the people I have ever met, only you and Kagome have hearts that big and forgiving- It truly amazes me."

Kate smiled and nodded. Kagome blushed. Then Sango added in awe, "Maybe that is why you seem to have won over everyone easily and quickly enough- Including Sesshomaru."

Miroku added, "And Koga."

Inuyasha added seriously, "No one has ever been able to win over Sesshomaru, yet you did it in less than a full year. I am truly impressed."

Kate blushed. Everyone laughed and agreed. Then they all decide to pack up camp and set out.

**6 months later:**

"Uncle Drake! Uncle Drake!" yelled Rin excitedly, as she ran towards him. Drake fell to his knees and gladly opened his arms to catch his excited niece.

She threw herself into his arms and they laughed. Kate watched this and just grinned. Then she approached Sesshomaru, who was following Rin but at a more dignified pace.

Kate smiled at him and Sesshomaru carefully picked her up in a tender hug, carefully avoiding her stomach. Kate laughed. Sesshomaru grinned. He gently set her down and asked, "How have you been lately?"

Kate smiled, lovingly pat her stomach, replying, "Just fine, and yourself?"

Sesshomaru said in his cool voice, "We have been fine as well." he turned to Drake, who was currently spinning his niece in the air in his arms above his head, and she was squealing happily. Drake gently set Rin on her feet.

Rin took a minute to re-balance her, and then she ran towards her Aunt Kate's open arms. Drake stood in front of Kate and said evenly "Careful there sweet Rin. We gotta be real careful of Aunt Kate's tummy okay?"

Rin nodded then looked confused and asked, "But why?"

Drake grinned and said, "Well, we don't want to hurt the baby, That's why." he smiled at the shocked look on his niece's face.

Rin gasped, then looked at her Aunt and asked, "Is it true Aunt Kate? Are you gonna have a baby?"

Kate grinned and nodded saying, "I am just starting to show now, that's why my tummy is still so small.

Rin grinned and asked excitedly, "A real baby!?" Kate smiled and nodded.

Rin started happily singing "A baby, a real baby!" Kate laughed and shook her head.

Sesshomaru said evenly, "Drake, we have business to attend." Drake nodded.

Kate gladly hugged her niece and said softly, "Hello, sweet Rin."

Rin giggled, and said, "Hello, Aunt Kate." Kate smiled and they held hands.

Drake walked over to his wife, kissed her and said, "We will be back shortly."

Kate nodded and said seriously "Be careful- **both** of you." They both nodded.

Kate and Drake both told each other they loved them and then the two men went off to attend business.

Kate looked at Rin and smiled. Rin smiled, and then tugged Kate hand and they set off to see Kagome and the others. Rin lit up when she saw Kagome and ran excitedly into Kagome's arms.

Inuyasha stepped out, saw Kate, smiled, then he calmly walked over to Kate and picked her up in a bear hug carefully avoiding her stomach.

Kate laughed and said happily, "I missed you too Yash." Inuyasha grinned then set her down gently on her feet.

Kate smiled. Inuyasha then looked over towards his Kagome and noticed Kagome was holding a smiling Rin.

Inuyasha said seriously, "So I take it this means he is around huh?"

Kate smiled and said, "Yeah, they just left to attend some business."

Inuyasha nodded and asked, "Did they say when they would be back?"

Kate shrugged and said, "All Drake said was 'shortly'."

Inuyasha smiled and said, "Sounds about right." Kate nodded. Then they went over and join Rin, and Kagome.

Shippo came running up as soon as he saw Rin. Shippo said, "Hi Kate! Can Rin and I go play a bit?"

Kate said, "Hey Ship! Yeah you can play, But you have to stay where we can keep an eye on ya! As much and Sesshomaru trusts me, he would kill me if anything happened to her, and Bankotsu and Naraku are still both out there- So we need to be careful okay?"

Shippo nodded and said, "Don't worry Kate, I understand." Kate nodded.

Shippo grabbed Rin's hand, tugged and said, "Come on Rin! Let's go play awhile!"

Rin looked at Kate and Kate smiled and said, "Go ahead, just remember what I said."

Inuyasha added, "Kate's right you two. Stay close!" The kids nodded and ran off to play.

Kate sighed and said, "I wish we didn't have to be so careful all the time."

Kagome added, "Me too, But better safe than sorry!" They all three nodded.

Kate asked, "So how have Sango and Miroku been?"

Kagome smiled and said, "Same as always."

Inuyasha added, "She is currently chasing him with her Hiraikotsu again."

The three laughed and Kate asked, "What did he do this time?"

Inuyasha laughed and said, "He spied on her bathing again." Kate rolled her eyes, and shook her head. Then they all three laughed again.

Kate smiled and they all walked off to the kids. She said, "I have an idea, how would you like it if we ALL go to the river? You kids could play on the land or in the water; I could still watch you and swim all at the same time."

They kids chorused, "YAY!"

Kagome added, "Sounds good to me." Inuyasha shrugged.

Kagome yelled, "Hey Sango, We're gonna take the kids to the river, wanna come?"

Sango stopped chasing Miroku and said, "Sure, let's go." Miroku tried to catch his breath and then started to follow Inuyasha. Then they all changed into shorts and the girls into t-shirts as well, then they walked to the river, well the kids ran to it.

Kate still had her belt and daggers on under her t-shirt as they walked to the river. They all left their weapons on the riverbank, but close enough to reach at a moment's notice.

The adults played with the kids and everyone dunked everyone else. They all laughed and played.

**After a few hours:**

Inuyasha said seriously, "Okay enough fun for one day! Let's get going guys." The adults all nodded and the kids grumbled.

They all got out and reclaimed their weapons. The kids ran ahead but stayed in sight of the adults. They all went back to Kaedee's village. Then Kate and Rin walked back to Kate, and Drake's hut.

Inuyasha and Kagome had accompanied them because it was getting dark and Drake and Sesshomaru, would have had a fit if they found out Inuyasha allowed the girls to leave close to dark unescorted.

They reached Kate's hut and Kate invited Inuyasha and Kagome in, but they politely refused, wanting to get back home before dark.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked home to Kaedee's hut. Kate and Rin went inside Kate's hut. Rin helped Kate make dinner and they sat and ate.

After they finished eating Kate sat down, pulled a book of fairytales out of her bag and read to Rin.

Halfway through the story, Drake and Sesshomaru returned. Rin jumped up and greeted Sesshomaru.

Kate asked, "How did it go?"

Sesshomaru replied, "All is well, the dispute is now settled."

Drake and Kate hugged and kissed each other. Drake then heated some food for the men, but Sesshomaru politely refused and said, "Thank you for watching Rin."

Kate smiled and said, "It was my pleasure."

Rin said excitedly, "We went to see Aunt Kagome, and Uncle Inu, and Sango, and Miroku, and Shippo too."

Sesshomaru raised one eyebrow. Kate smiled and said, "We went to visit Kagome and Yash, but the others where there as well. Then we decided to take the kids swimming for a while."

Sesshomaru nodded. Drake smiled and said, "Kate love, you never cease to amaze me." Kate smiled.

Sesshomaru announced, "Rin it is time to leave." Rin nodded. Kate promised to finish the story next time. Rin nodded. Then Sesshomaru and Rin left holding hands.

Drake growled, picked up Kate bride style, and carried her to their room. Kate giggled all the way.

**Sometime later With Naraku:**

After having had zero success in the last six months, Bankotsu decided to enlist the aid of Naraku.

"Naraku, I need you to locate that brat, Rin." said Bankotsu evenly.

Naraku demanded, "And just why would I do that?"

Bankotsu said evenly, "Because I have devised a plan to get Kate and my Banryu back again, and I need the kid for it to work."

Naraku said, "Banryu eh? That huge halberd your ancestor used?"

Bankotsu nodded saying, "That's the one."

Naraku nodded and said, "Okay, And I will give you 2 shards to assist you." Bankotsu grinned wickedly and nodded.

Naraku yelled, "Kanna!"

Kanna stepped forward, and showed the mirror.

A picture came in of Sesshomaru and Rin walking together.

Bankotsu said, "I will need to know as soon as the brat is off alone again." Naraku nodded. Bankotsu nodded, and then took his leave.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter twenty please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Kate, Drake, and the plot, and storyline... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Thank you g2fan for the lovely review! This Chapter is dedicated to you!:)**

**Chap 21**

**Four and a half months later, outside the hut:**

Drake was pacing back and forth wishing he could help Kate.

Inuyasha assured, "Calm down Drake they will be just fine."

Drake replied dryly, "I will remember that when your turn comes, bro." Then he went back to pacing.

Miroku smiled and said, "You have a good strong woman, no need to worry about this!"

Drake replied dryly, "Wait until it's Sango in there. Then you will see, eh?"

Drake smiled and said, "I know, you're both right, But I can't help it." Drake sighed heavily and sat down.

**Inside the hut:**

Kate was inside Kaedee's hut in labor and had been for the last few hours.

Kaedee's said, "Okay child, now, the next time a contraction hits, go ahead and push." Kate nodded her head.

Sango was holding Kate's hand and said, "You're doing great Kate, just a little longer." Kagome was using a wash cloth to wipe away the sweat from Kate's brow.

Another contraction hit and Kaedee said, "Push."

Kate pushed and the baby moved towards the channel. Then Kaedee said, "Okay, stop."

Kate stopped pushing and panted. Another contraction hit and Kaedee yelled, "Push!"

Kate pushed as hard as she could and the baby finally emerged. Kaedee immediately cut the cord and set about cleaning the baby, then set him on Kate's tummy and cleaned Kate.

Sango looked at Kate and said in awe, "Kate, look he is so beautiful."

Kate smiled proudly and said, "Yeah he is and he looks like his father."

Kagome helped Kaedee with the clean up. Kaedee lifted the baby into Kate's arms and went to call the guys in.

Drake strolled over to his wife's side and said in awe, "You did real good love. Look at him he is so tiny."

Kate said, "Thanks, here daddy why don't you hold our son?" Drake's eyes watered as he held his son for the first time.

Kagome and Sango were both on the other side. Drake held his son a good ten minutes before saying, "Here Kag, you can hold him now. I wanna hug my wife."

He handed the baby to Kagome, hugged Kate and said proudly, "You, love of my life, are truly wonderful."

Kagome held the baby and said in awe, "Aww, He's so cute."

Kate smiled and hugged her husband back, then after a few minutes Kagome placed the baby in Kate's arms.

Kate looked at Sango and asked, "Here wanna hold him?" Sango nodded and gladly held the child a few minutes.

Then Drake gently took the baby, stood in front of Inuyasha and said, "Here Yash."

Inuyasha's eyes widened and he said softly, "I'm afraid I will hurt the little guy." But Inuyasha held out his arms and Drake placed the child in his arms.

Inuyasha held him gently, grinned, and said in awe, "Wow… I'm holding him."

Kate smiled; Drake went to stand by his wife's side and held her hand. After a few minutes Inuyasha handed the baby back to Kate. Kate gladly accepted her baby into her arms.

A few minutes later Drake heard his niece's voice and then Rin walked through the door holding Sesshomaru's hand.

Drake reached for the baby, and then carried the baby over to Sesshomaru. Drake held the baby out to Sesshomaru and said softly, "Here, hold your nephew."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he accepted the baby. Drake took Rin's hand and led her over to Kate. After a few minutes Sesshomaru handed the baby back to Drake.

Rin asked, "Can I hold him, please?"

Drake said softly but firmly, "Okay, but you have to sit down and stay still." Rin nodded and sat down. Kagome sat behind Rin and helped her hold the baby.

Rin grinned and said proudly, "Look, I'm doing it! I'm holding the baby."

Drake nodded and said softly, "You sure are." after a few minutes Drake picked the baby up and carried him over to Kate.

Kate asked, "What are we gonna name him?"

Drake smiled and said softly, "How about Rayden?"

Kate smiled and said softly, "Rayden, hm? I like it."

Drake nodded and declared proudly, "Rayden, it is then."

Kaedee came in and chased everyone out, explaining Kate and Rayden needed to rest and eat. After everyone else left, Kate nursed Rayden and then they slept contently.

**Four and a half months later: **

Kate had Rayden in a sling on her chest and stomach.

Kate and Rin were just outside the village, in the forest, alone and gathering herbs around the sacred tree.

Sesshomaru had left Rin with Kate, so he could go locate Naraku without worrying over Rin's safety.

Drake was back in Kagome's time taking care of business than needed tending.

Kagome and Inuyasha were buying supplies and tending her school work in her time.

Kate was wearing her body hugging and curve enhancing kimono top and bottoms, underneath was her belt and daggers.

Sango and Miroku were at Sango's village repairing her Hiraikotsu again.

Ahun was with Kate and Rin. Kate sensed Bankotsu's aura approaching, and her eyes widened.

Kate ran in front of Rin, and told her to get on Ahun. Rin mounted Ahun and Kate carefully placed the baby's sling on Rin.

Kate said very sternly, "Rin listen very carefully to me. Bankotsu is close by, now take the baby and go to the village and wait for Kagome and the others to get back! Tell Uncle Inu and Uncle Drake what happened. **Don't** try to come back for **any **reason! Make sure you and the baby stay safe! Don't worry about me, I will be fine."

Rin nodded and held onto Ahun's reigns.

Kate demanded firmly, "Now GO!" and slapped Ahun on the rump sending them off.

Kate watched and sighed a breath of relief, as she saw Ahun take the children safely away.

Kate turned around and faced the direction she sensed Bankotsu coming from and said aloud, "I know you are there Bankotsu. Stop hiding and show yourself."

Bankotsu came out of the trees and said amused, "Well well, so you are here all alone, eh Kate? Where is that husband of yours anyways?"

Kate said evenly, "He is not here. I am the one you want, so leave the others alone!"

Bankotsu chuckled amused and said, "Don't worry; I am not interested in those brats."

Bankotsu leered at her, looked her up and down, and feasted on her with his eyes, before saying lustfully, "My, my, look at you. You look simply divine."

Kate crossed her arms in front of her chest and demanded evenly, "Why are you here Ban? What do you want?"

He grinned and said huskily, "Why you of course sweetheart."

Kate stated evenly, "If you want me so damn bad, then come get me."

Bankotsu laughed and said amused, "Oh I will babe, and When I do, I will hold you for ransom." Then he said seriously, "I wish to make a trade with that husband of yours… You for my Banryu,"

Kate glared at him and said angrily, "If you think you can take me Ban, than try it! But I warn you, I am not the defenseless little girl you once knew."

Bankotsu laughed and said huskily, "Oh I can see that babe." Then he sobered up and said, "And I WILL get you!"

Kate assumed a battle stance and demanded evenly, "Well come at me then."

Bankotsu grinned and assumed his own battle stance. They slowly began to circle each other. Kate watched him closely for any sign of his intentions. Bankotsu just kept them circling around each other and smirked.

Kate taunted sweetly, "What's the matter Ban, afraid to take on a woman who will actually fight back for once, Hm?"

Bankotsu glared at her. Kate smirked. Bankotsu lunged for her and they went down on the ground. Kate flipped him over her head with her leg strength, then rolled away and jumped back up.

Bankotsu got up, dusted himself off and said dryly, "Oooh, nice move Kate."

Kate smirked and said sweetly, "Plenty more where that one came from."

Bankotsu grinned and said amusedly "I have a better idea for the next time we are on the ground together."

Then he winked at her, she shook her head and replied dryly "Don't you EVER think about anything else?"

He grinned and said seriously, "That, you, and my Banryu."

Kate sighed and said in a bored voice, "Come on Bankotsu, either get your cowardly little ass over here and fight, or leave and stop wasting my time already."

Bankotsu glared at her and rushed to her. She jumped out of the way and swept his feet out from under him, then jumped back up and faced him. He quickly recovered and jumped to his feet, then threw a punch. She ducked the punch, and swept his feet again. He jumped back up and started throwing jabs at her.

She blocked the jabs, then jumped in the air and hit him with a roundhouse kick, kicking him square in his chest. He grunted in pain, then recovered and swept her legs out from under her; she jumped to avoid the sweep.

When she landed he came up behind her and put her in a full nelson hold. He smirked and taunted, "What are ya gonna do now Katie babe?"

Kate whispered, "This," as she used a move, yanking her arms down and freeing them releasing her body towards the ground, and at the same time her back hits the ground she brought her leg up, using her knee to hit his groin hard and slamming her leg into his stomach simultaneously, then quickly rolled away and got back up.

Bankotsu held his balls and said angrily, "Damnit! You're gonna pay for that one Kate- Mark my words!" Then he lunged at her and she jumped out of the way. He jumped at her again and nailed her this time, knocking her to the ground and pinning her with his hands on her neck in a choke hold; but he forgot to pin her legs and she slipped her hip out, threw her leg over his head, and flipped him so his arm was braced across her thigh and her leg was across his windpipe.

He flexed his hand causing her to lose her grip and drove his elbow into her ribs, forcing her to release her hold on his windpipe.

Kate gasped painfully but quickly released her hold and rolled away. Bankotsu also rolled away gasping for air and they both got back up. She was holding her side and he was holding his neck. Then he became angry and tackled her, knocking the breath out of her.

She rolled so she was on top of him, he braced his arms behind her back and squeezed and rolled her under him. Then he pinned her hands to her sides and was sitting over her.

She bucked him up and reversed the pin. She braced her thighs tightly against his legs, and wrapped her feet along the insides of his legs, effectively rendering his legs motionless. Then he used his upper body strength and rolled them on their sides and they both broke away.

Kate came up, she had one of her daggers in her hand and yelled, "Come on!"

Bankotsu slammed into her again, slamming her back into a tree, captured the hand with the dagger and said amused, "Tsk, Tsk, Kate. It isn't safe for little girls to play with knives," he painfully slammed her wrist into the tree, so the dagger flew out of her hand.

Holding her arm stretched out at her side, and using his body to pin hers to the tree, he used his free hand to wrap around her throat and began choking her.

She began to struggle against his hold, gasping for air and he said evenly, "You don't stand a chance against me Kaitlin. I am much stronger then you are, so just give it up."

He squeezed just a little tighter, as a warning and she immediately lessened her struggles. He smiled, nodded, and said, "There now, that's better."

Kate was unable to get a breath and her eyes widened in fear. Bankotsu released his hold on her throat and arm, and she dropped to the ground desperately gasping for some much needed air.

Bankotsu grabbed her arm and yanked her up painfully and said sarcastically, "Now come along Kate and be a good little girl."

She was still gasping for air and stumbled along behind him. He dragged her over to his horse, reached into the saddle bag, pulled out a rope and tied her hands behind her back.

Then he chopped her in the back of the neck, rendering her unconscious, hefted her onto the horse, mounted up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist, leaning her into his chest to support her. He turned the horse around and left.

**Back at Kaedee's village:**

Rin and Ahun arrived at the village and landed in front of Kaedee's hut.

Shippo ran outside and yelled, "RIN, What happened!?" Rin cried really hard, while holding the baby close to her tiny body.

Kaedee came outside, eyes wide, and gently lifted the baby so Rin could get down.

Rin got down, still crying and asked, "Where are the others? Are they back yet!?"

Kaedee shook her head and said sadly, "Nay child, they have not returned yet."

Rin now scared, cried harder and Shippo asked, "Rin what happened!?"

Rin replied sobbing, "Aunt Kate put me on Ahun and told me to get the baby to safety."

Shippo asked, "What about Kate!?"

Rin cried harder and said, "She stayed behind to fight him so we could get away safely!"

"Who child?" asked Kaedee.

Rin sobbed out, "That bad man who always hurts her."

**2 hours later at the well:**

Shippo was waiting by the well when Inuyasha, Kagome and Drake popped out.

Shippo ran up to Kagome and said frantically, "Kagome, Kate's gone!"

Drake screamed, "WHAT!?"

Shippo started crying and Drake rushed to His and Kate's hut. By the time Inuyasha and Kagome reached the hut, Drake had frantically searched it and all around the outside.

Kagome asked calmly, "Shippo what happened?"

Shippo answered, "Kate and Rin took the baby to go gather herbs, and after a while Rin and the baby came back on Ahun. Rin was crying and said Kate sent her and the baby to safety and stayed behind to make sure they got away."

Drake demanded concerned, "Where are Rin and Rayden!?"

Shippo said, "At Kaedee's." Drake nodded and they all ran to Kaedee's.

Drake walked in and said softly, "Rin honey, can you tell me what happened?"

Rin nodded, her eyes filled with tears again, and she explained, "We were out gathering herbs. Aunt Kate suddenly stopped and told me to get on Ahun, and then she put the baby over my chest and told me to take the baby to safety. She said to wait until you got back and tell you what happened."

Drake nodded and said calmly, "You did real good Rin, I'm very proud of you for getting you and the baby to safety."

Rin nodded. Then Drake took a deep breath and said, "Now I need you to tell me EXACTLY where you were and if Aunt Kate said who was coming?"

Rin nodded and said softly, "We were just inside the forest, over by the sacred tree. And she said his name was Ban k… something or other." growing frustrated, at not being able to remember it.

Drake's eyes widened and he asked evenly, "You mean Bankotsu?"

Rin nodded and said, "Yeah that was it." losing her frustration.

Drake growled angrily, walked towards Inuyasha, and looked at Kagome. He said evenly, "Kag, I need you to stay here with the kids and keep them safe. Can you do that for me?"

Kagome nodded and said softly, "Bring her back Drake."

Drake said determinedly, "I will!" Then he looked at Inuyasha and asked evenly, "You coming or not?"

Inuyasha yelled, "Hell yes I'm going!" Then Drake nodded and they took off towards where Kate and the kids had been.

**Elsewhere:**

Bankotsu arrived at Naraku's castle and un-mounted.

Then he lifted the unconscious body of Kate off the horse, threw her onto his shoulder, and slapped the horse sending it off into the night. Bankotsu entered the castle and carried her to her cell. Inside the cell he placed her on the cot, turned and left, locking the door behind him.

**At the tree:**

Inuyasha and Drake, smelled and looked around but couldn't find Kate anywhere.

Inuyasha did however spot something shiny, and said, "Drake, over there look," pointing to the shiny object.

Drake and Inuyasha walked over to examine the object, and realized it was a dagger. Drake said, "It's one of Kate's. Well we now know she fought back." Inuyasha nodded.

Drake picked up the dagger, held it like it was his lifeline to Kate, and asked softly out loud, "Kate, where are you?"

Inuyasha looked around for any other clues and spotted the horse tracks. "Yo Drake, over here!" he hollered.

Drake ran over to where Inuyasha was. Inuyasha pointed to the tracks and said, "Look!"

Drake said confused, "Horse tracks?" he shook his head and said frustratedly,"This means he used the horse to carry them off. They could be anywhere by now."

Inuyasha sighed heavily and said, "Then let's follow these tracks and see where they lead." Drake nodded and they took off.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter twenty-one please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Kate, Drake, and the plot, and storyline... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chap 22**

**At Kaedee's village:**

Kagome was holding the now sleeping baby when Sango and Miroku arrived. Sango greeted, "Hey Kagome."

Kagome smiled and said, "Hey yourself."

Miroku asked, "Where are the others?"

Kagome replied sadly, "Out looking for Kate."

Sango gasped and asked, "Why?"

Kagome took a deep breath and said, "Long story short, Kate took the kids to gather some herbs. She sensed Bankotsu nearby and sent Rin and the baby back here on Ahun to safety. She stayed behind to ensure the kids got away. Inuyasha and Drake are out looking for her now. Drake asked me to stay and look after the kids, and then He and Inuyasha took off."

Sango asked, "Which way did they go?"

Kagome said, "They went to the sacred tree to look for her and no one has returned so I assume they left in search of her."

Sango nodded and said, "Alright Kirara! Let's go." Kirara transformed and Sango and Miroku climbed on her back, and then took off.

Kagome hollered, "Good luck!"

**Elsewhere:**

Inuyasha and Drake were following the horse tracks, and came to a stable just outside of an inn. "Shit!" Yelled Inuyasha, he looked at Drake and asked, "So what do we do now?"

Drake sighed heavily and said, "This is a dead end. The tracks are all jumbled up and mixed together at this point, **damnit**!" Drake clenched his fist and said desperately, "If only I could reach Kate."

Inuyasha asked, "Why not do the brain talking thing?"

Drake said frustratedly "I've tried. She must be out cold though because I can't reach her."

Inuyasha said, "There are four different places where the tracks go off in just one direction but they are each in different directions."

Drake nodded and said, "Yeah I know, if only we had more people with us we could just all go in one direction a piece." Just Then Sango and Miroku yelled, "Hey there!"

Inuyasha said, "Bout damn time!"

Drake said, "Perfect! Sango you go one way, Miroku another, Inuyasha another and I will go this way. Follow the horse tracks until you reach where they lead. If you don't find her by then, meet back here tomorrow night before sunset. Let's move out!" Everyone nodded and took off, knowing that time was of the essence.

**At Naraku's castle:**

Bankotsu approached Naraku, saying, "Now I just need to deliver a message to Inuyasha and his friends."

Naraku nodded and yelled, "Kohaku!" Kohaku appeared.

Naraku said, "I need you to deliver a message to Inuyasha and his friends."

Kohaku nodded and said, "Yes, master Naraku."

Bankotsu handed him a letter and said sternly, "Be sure Inuyasha gets this- and only Inuyasha! He will take it to where it needs to go."

Kohaku nodded his head, taking the letter and set off. Bankotsu smiled and said, "Now we wait." Naraku nodded.

**12 hours later, With Sango at the cliff:**

"Well Kirara, looks like we've hit a dead end again. And that is the last cave too. Lets head back and meet up with the others." said Sango. Kirara turned around and flew back towards the Inn.

**With Miroku:**

Miroku was searching along the woods when he felt the wind begin to pick up. _"Hm I wonder if this means Koga is in the area?"_ he thought to himself. Not two minutes later he saw a whirlwind a little ways off. Suddenly the whirlwind veered towards him.

Koga stepped out and said "Hey monk, where are the others?"

Miroku said, "Hey Koga, we're all out looking for Kate. She disappeared just outside the village and Bankotsu has her, which likely means she is with Naraku now."

Koga yelled, "Bankotsu!? But I thought mutt face destroyed him already?"

Miroku said, "Yeah he did, this one is from Kagome and Kate's time remember."

Koga said angrily, "Oh yeah, him!"

Miroku said, "I got here following some horse tracks, but it appears to be a dead end."

Koga said, "I will help you find her."

Miroku nodded and said, "Thanks for the help! I should head back to the inn now; the others will be waiting for me."

Koga said, "Hm, okay meet ya there." then whirled off again.

Miroku shook his head, sighed and started heading back on foot.

**With Inuyasha:**

"Damnit, another dead end!" yelled a frustrated Inuyasha, as he came to a river to wide to cross. _"The tracks stop here..."_he thought to himself. "_Now what do I do?"_ He started to head back towards the inn.

Almost halfway there he sniffed the air and said, "Kohaku!?" Kohaku threw his chain weapon at Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged the attack and demanded, "What the hell are you doing!?"

Kohaku retrieved his weapon and said evenly, "I have a message for you Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked puzzled and demanded, "So what is it then!?"

Kohaku laid the letter on the ground and said evenly, "I was told to give this to you alone." With that Kohaku left.

Inuyasha cautiously walked over, picked up the letter, and saw it was addressed to Drake. He pocketed it and yelled, "Damnit" Then he ran back to the Inn to meet the others.

**With Kate:**

Kate woke up and thought, _"Great now where the hell am I!?"_

Drake heard her thoughts and thought frustratedly, _"Kate! Thank goodness! I have been trying to reach you forever!"_

Kate smiled at the concern she heard and thought back soothingly, _"Its ok love, I'm alright! I was just out of it for awhile. I am sorry I worried you!"_

Drake calmed down and thought, _"Baby where are you? What happened?"_

Kate thought back, _"I'm not sure yet where he has taken me. The kids and I were gathering herbs, I had just enough time to send the kids off to safety before Bankotsu appeared...How are the kids? Did they make it to the village!?"_

Drake thought back, _"The kids are safe, Rin was crying when I left. Kag is taking care of the kids. The rest of us are looking for you now."_

Kate thought back seriously, _"I'm glad the kids are safe!" _

Kate thought sadly, _"Drake I'm really sorry! I never meant for any of this to happen. I just wanted to gather some herbs in case we needed them. I took the kids with me thinking it would give Rin plenty of time to run off some energy..."_

Then Drake thought back seriously, _"It's okay baby, I know you didn't! And you didn't do anything wrong so stop apologizing! Bankotsu is the one who messed up- not you."_

Kate thought back, _"Okay. So I guess I wait for the jerk's 'visit' then I'll try to get as much info from him as I can."_

Drake thought back, _"I wonder why he did this?"_

Kate thought, _"I forgot that part... he said he plans to make a trade... me for that damn Banryu! He told me that when we were fighting."_

Drake thought back demanding, _"Are you okay honey? He didn't hurt you did he!?"_

Kate thought back, _"My left side is still a bit sore, probably from when he elbowed my ribs forcing me to let go."_

Drake thought back angrily, _"Damn him!"_ then thought back seriously, _"You okay baby? He didn't break them did he!?"_

Kate thought back seriously, _"They don't feel broken, just badly bruised. As soon as I get my hands free, I will check. He tied my hands behind me and then knocked me out by the horse. My hands are still bound though."_

She thought back dryly, _"Guess it's a good thing I'm so flexible huh!?"_

Drake thought back laughingly, _"Damn straight!"_ Then thought back teasingly, _"Besides I like your flexibility."_

Kate thought back teasingly, _"Well right now I'm currently sitting on the cot, with my hands tied behind my back and my legs free."_

Drake thought back frustratedly _"Damn woman, you're killing me here! This is not the time."_

Kate thought back giggling, _"Sorry love just couldn't help myself! Seriously though, I'm gonna try to free my hands now."_

Drake thought back, _"Okay."_

Kate scooted to sit at the edge of the cot, then leaned back and scooted her handed under her hips. She took a deep breath and rocked back and brought her knees to her chest. Then she rocked back and lifted her hips, using the momentum of the rocking to move her arms to just behind her ankles. She then scrunched as much as she could and moved her hands to pass over her feet. She laid back and thought, _"Okay, now I just got to get to my dagger... Oh Shit! Drake I just remembered, I lost one of my daggers..."_

Drake thought back, _"Inuyasha and I found it baby! I got it right here with me!"_

Kate thought back, _"Thank goodness!"_ she reached for her waistband, pulled her other dagger free, cut the ropes, and freed her hands.

Kate replaced her dagger and thought, _"Okay, at least my hands are free now! So now we will be back on even grounds!"_

Drake thought back deadly serious, _"Good for you baby! BUT Kaitlin don't try to fight him again! I will do that myself when I get you back safely! Until then baby do what you have to stay safe without getting hurt or beat on!"_

Kate thought back dryly, _"Yeah I know, even with my demon blood in me, he is way too strong for me! He must have something enhancing his strength somehow though..."_

Drake thought back seriously, _"Yeah, but he doesn't know about my bloodline! Trust me love, I can handle him, just make sure you stay safe!"_

Kate thought back seriously _"I will, and you had better do the same! Rayden needs us __**both**__ still!"_

She thought frustratedly,_"Man I miss everyone. I wanna go home! I wanna hold my baby, and Rin, and you."_

Drake reassured, _"Don't worry love! The kids are safe and I __**will**__ get you back!"_

Kate sighed heavily and thought calmly, _"I know love, it's just so... frustrating!"_

Drake thought back dryly, _"Tell me about it!"_ he thought back seriously, _"I'm gonna head back to the Inn and meet up with the others. They should all be there waiting for me. Hang in there baby, I'll be right here when you need to reach me, okay?"_

Kate thought back, _"Okay, I love you Drake."_

Drake thought back whole heartedly, _"I love you too baby."_

Kate cut the connection and hid the now cut rope out of site. She sat on the cot awaiting whatever came next.

**With Drake:**

He had just reached the Inn. Miroku walked up and said seriously, "I ran into Koga a while ago." Drake nodded. Miroku continued, "Koga said he's also gonna help us search for her. In fact he should be here by now."

Koga popped up and said, "Yo!"

Drake said, "Thank you Koga!"

Koga nodded and said, "No problem, so what's the plan?"

Drake said evenly, "Not sure yet." Inuyasha ran up to Drake and showed him the letter.

Drake read the letter and said, "So, now we know the where huh?"

Inuyasha asked, "What are you talking about?"

Drake said angrily, "Kate and I talked a little bit ago, she told me Bankotsu plans to exchange her for that damned blade of his, and now I know where."

Sango asked, "What are you gonna do?"

Drake said seriously, "I'm gonna go get the damned blade, what else!?" Sango nodded.

Inuyasha said "I'm going too! Whether you hid it in this time or Kagome's, I'm going with!"

Drake nodded and said, "Lets head back then. I need to check on the kids and talk to Kagome." So everyone nodded and they all went back towards Kaedee's.

**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter twenty-two please remember to read and review thanks.**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Kate, Drake, and the plot, and storyline... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chap 23**

**Back with Kate:**

Kate was sitting against the wall on the cot when the door opened. Bankotsu walked in, setting down a tray. He looked over at Kate and asked dryly, "Finally awake, eh?"

Kate looked at him and said sarcastically, "Well pardon me for being unconscious; you're the one who cold cocked my ass!"

Bankotsu chuckled and said teasingly, "Nice to see you still have some fire left in you Kate."

Kate rolled her eyes and asked, "What do you want Bankotsu?"

Bankotsu approached her and said seriously, "I already told you, I want my blade back. You'll be my 'guest' until your beloved husband complies with my demands and returns my Banryu!"

He looked down at her and said huskily, "Until then, you're all mine." he continued seriously "Behave yourself and no one will hurt you… Understood!?"Kate glared at him and nodded.

He sat on the cot next to her, leaned over her, whispering in her ear huskily, "I still want you Kate, and I intend to have you eventually." he lightly nibbled on her earlobe. Kate just sat there.

He said seriously, "Now turn around and I'll remove your ropes."

Kate smiled, holding up her hands and said sweetly, "Already taken care of."

Bankotsu was shocked and asked, "How did you..."

Kate cut him off and said sweetly, "I'm just full of surprises."

Bankotsu grinned and said, "I'll say! Now come on." He took her by the arm and led her to where he had set down the tray of food.

He sat her down and ordered, "Eat!"

"How do I know it isn't poisoned? She asked seriously.

Bankotsu chuckled and shook his head saying seriously, "If I wanted you dead babe, I'd have just kept choking you, or killed you while you were knocked out- now eat!"

Kate looked at the food and sighed, then her stomach grumbled and she blushed. Bankotsu chuckled and said, "I figured you'd be hungry after our little struggle."

Kate sighed and she began to eat. Bankotsu sat across from her and watched to make sure she actually ate. Kate finished all the food in front of her and said politely, "Thanks."

Bankotsu nodded and said evenly, "This time there will be rules. You aren't allowed outside this time, because of that little stunt of yours last time we let you out." Kate sighed heavily.

Bankotsu looked at her and asked, "Just what was that anyways? And why didn't you ever tell me you have demon blood in you? Don't you think I had the right to know? What if we'd have had kids!? I do not want any kids of mine having any damned demon blood in them!"

Kate said dryly, "Thank goodness we didn't have any then, huh? I sure wouldn't want my kids being punished for something they'd have no damned control over- least of all by their own father."

Bankotsu scowled angrily at her and defended himself by saying, "I wouldn't have ever turned my back on my kids or punished them for something they couldn't control!"

Kate said evenly, "It's a moot point anyways seeing as how it'll never happen." Bankotsu scowled at her even harder. She just sat there and looked blankly at him.

After a few minutes he calmed down and calmly repeated, "Why didn't you tell me you had demon blood in you, Kate? I had a right to know."

Kate looked at him directly and said evenly, "If you'd bothered to pay attention at all, I did! I mentioned it when my parents died. I said it had to be an unusual and serious accident, because mom's demon blood usually didn't allow her to become seriously injured for long. She had been through countless accidents that would have killed any human several times and bounced back perfectly fine after a few days."

Kate looked away sadly remembering her parents. Bankotsu just stared at her for a few minutes. Kate asked softly, "You said 'we', does that mean you are still working with Naraku?"

Bankotsu nodded. Kate asked, "And are we in his new strong hold then?"

Bankotsu nodded again and said evenly, "It won't do you any good to try to escape either. There's a toxic miasma so thick outside, even you wouldn't last a full minute."

Kate nodded, and then said evenly, "So tell me Ban, why can you?"

Bankotsu said evenly, "I have my ways."

Kate said evenly, "Come on Ban, I've demon blood in me and I won't last out there, but you, a pure human would, how? Unless you have some kind of protection or a ward to not let it affect you?"

Bankotsu chuckled and said dryly, "Ever the curious one aren't you, Katie babe?" Kate nodded. He smiled, shaking his head and said seriously, "Naraku and I have an agreement. He shields me from his miasma amongst other things and I'm his muscle man."

Kate sighed heavily and said, "Do you really think you can trust him?"

Bankotsu laughed and said, "To a point yes, as long as he has need of me and my muscles."

Kate asked seriously, "But didn't you tell me, your ancestor was betrayed by Naraku in the end?" Bankotsu nodded. Kate asked seriously, "Then what makes you think he won't do the same to you?"

Bankotsu looked at her and demanded seriously, "What do you care!?"

Kate shrugged and said, "We were at one point friends if nothing else."

Bankotsu looked her in the eyes and said softly, "We were more than friends Kate."

Kate looked at him and said softly, "It was a long time ago. I just don't want to see you end up like you said your ancestor did." Kate got up and turned around to walk off.

Bankotsu stopped her, looked her in the eyes and demanded softly, "Why do you care? You left me remember?"

Kate sighed heavily and said seriously, "I know, but I still worry about you. I still care as a friend."

Bankotsu looked shocked; Kate walked over and sat on her cot. Bankotsu stared at Kate a few minutes and then sat next to her on the cot. Kate scooted over to make room for him to sit without crowding her.

Bankotsu looked at her, gently tucking some stray strands of hair behind her ear and said softly, "So, you still care, huh?"

Kate nodded and said sadly, "You were a good, kind, person once. I don't know why you changed, but I still remember when you were a nice person. You were my friend Ban. Part of me will always remember those days. Part of me will always miss the way you were then. Part of me is mad as hell at you for what you put me through, but I still care for my friend; and I know that deep down inside you somewhere at least a part of my friend is in still in you." She sighed heavily and looked away with her eyes watering.

Bankotsu looked at her and whispered fiercely, "I'm sorry Katie, I'm so damn sorry!" Kate looked back at him in shock. She had never expected to hear him say that.

Bankotsu stood up, looking her directly in the eyes and said seriously and determinedly, "But that doesn't change the way things are now- nothing will! You're my guest and will remain so until I get my Banryu back!" he turned on his heel and angrily stormed out of the room, locking the door behind him.

Kate sat there in shocks a few minutes. She thought, _"Drake!"_

Drake thought back, _"I'm here baby! What's wrong?"_ Kate told him what had just happened.

Drake thought back, _"I'm sorry baby; I know this isn't easy for you. Did you get any information from him?"_

She thought back, _"Yeah, he's still working with Naraku and I'm at the damn castle this time. There's a toxic miasma outside and I'm not allowed outside again because of my 'little stunt last time' is what I was told. Plus Bankotsu is somehow shielded from the miasma by Naraku, in exchange for him being Naraku's muscle man. That's all I've gotten so far."_

Drake thought back, _"That's a lot of info in such a short time. You did great. We're all headed back to the village; I got a note from Bankotsu explaining when and where for the exchange. Inuyasha and I gonna check in at the village, then we're gonna go get the damned blade. We'll be making the exchange in three days."_

Kate thought back desperately___"Drake! You can't give him that damned blade! It's too dangerous."_

Drake thought back angrily _"I'm __**not**__ gonna lose you over some damned sword!"___ Thinking back seriously,___"I'll make the exchange, and then when you're safe. I'll destroy him and his blade!"_

She thought back sadly, _"I just don't want to lose you either."_

He thought back seriously,_ "You won't, don't worry Kaitlin, I can handle him and his accursed blade."_

Kate thought back seriously, _"Drakevon if you get yourself hurt, so help me I'll kick your ass myself!"_

Drake laughing, thought seriously, _"Relax baby! I'm not about to get on your bad side! I won't leave you and my son all alone either! I promise everything will work out fine."_

Kate relaxed and thought back, _"I better get some rest now."_

Drake thought back seriously, _"I love you baby! I promise I can handle this!"_

Kate thought back seriously, _"I know you can, and I love you too!"_ Kate cut the connection.

**Back at Kaedee's village:**

Drake and the others arrived. Kagome carried Rayden, held Rin's hand, walked up and asked, "What happened?"

Drake said calmly "Inuyasha and I are going to retrieve the sword. I need you to stay with the kids Kag."

Kagome started to protest but Drake cut her off saying evenly, "I know you want to help; right now you're helping the most by protecting Rin and my son. Knowing they're safe, I can concentrate fully on getting Kate back. Okay?" Kagome sighed heavily and nodded.

Drake smiled at her and said gratefully, "Thank you Kag, I promise I'll get her back."

Inuyasha said, "Miroku, Sango, you two stay here and help Kagome until we return." Sango and Miroku nodded.

Drake looked at Inuyasha and said "Let's get going!" Inuyasha nodded and they went to the well.

**Back with Kate:**

Kate thought, _"Ugh! I'm so bored!"_

Drake thought back, laughing, _"Sorry baby."_

Kate thought back dryly, _"He could've at least brought me a book or something."_

Drake thought back seriously, _"Listen Kate, Inuyasha and I are gonna get the blade. That means we'll be in our time for the next day and a half."_

Kate sighed and thought back reassuringly, _"It's okay Drake, I'm a big girl. I'll be fine."_

Drake thought back, _"I'll try to return as soon as we can. Oh yeah, and Koga is looking for you as well."_

Kate thought back laughing happily, _"Really?"_

Drake thought back seriously, _"Yep, he wasn't too happy to find out you'd gone missing either."_

Kate thought back seriously, _"What can I say, all the men in my life lately are really protective of me."_

Drake thought back seriously, _"Damn right we are, __**me**__ most of all!"_

Kate thought back soothingly, _"I know love, I'm just as protective of you!"_ adding dryly, _"Even if I'm just a woman."_

Drake thought back laughingly, _"Lucky thing for me! You're enough of a handful as a woman; I'd hate to think of what you would be like if you were a man."_ adding teasingly _"Besides I love you being a woman. It makes me feel all important to be able to protect you!"_

Kate thought back seriously, _"You __**are**__ important, to me and our son, more than anything else!"_

He thought back seriously, _"I know love, and you and Rayden are the most important things to me! Love ya sweetheart, I gotta go now."_

Kate thought back, _"I know, same here Drake. You and Rayden __**are **__my world! Love you too."_ before she cut the connection.

**At the well:**

Drake sighed heavily, looking at Inuyasha and said seriously, "Let's go!" Inuyasha nodded and they entered the well.

**Back at Kaedee's village:**

Sango was holding Rayden and chattering with him, while Kagome was helping Rin pick some flowers. Rin asked, "Kagome?"

Kagome said softly, "What Rin?"

Rin looked directly at Kagome saying confidently, "Aunt Kate will be safe. I know Uncle Drake will bring her back to us!"

Kagome smiled and said softly, "Yes he will, and thank you Rin, for saying that."

Rin grinned. "No problem." they went back to picking flowers. Miroku was standing guard over them.

Sango smiled as Kagome and Rin walked towards her. Sango said, "I know you're worried Kagome. We all are, but Drake will bring her back to us. He's strong and very determined!"

Kagome smiled. "I know, thanks Sango."

Sango smiled and said, "Anytime Kagome. You know she and Drake have become a part of our group and we're all family."

Kagome smiled and said, "Yeah, I know." Kagome looked at Rayden in Sango's lap and asked smiling, "So how do you like being an Aunt?"

Sango laughed softly, "He is just so precious and cute."

Kagome nodded saying proudly, "He sure is! He has Katie's eyes and Drake's hair."

Sango nodded and said curiously, "I wonder what else he has inherited from them?"

Kagome smiled and said, "I guess we'll have to wait and see, huh?"

Sango nodded. "Yep, guess so."

Kagome laughed as Rin tackled her from behind and reached over, tickling Rin like crazy.

Rin said seriously, "Kagome, I'm hungry!"

Kagome laughed saying seriously, "Well then, I guess we better go make some stew." Rin nodded eagerly and they set off to make the stew.

**A day later, with Kate:**

She was sitting on the cot, bored out of her mind, when the door opened. Bankotsu entered and set a tray down. He looked over at Kate and noticed she looked bored.

He asked dryly, "Already bored, huh?"

Kate looked at him and replied evenly, "What do you expect? I'm cooped up and can't go outside. I have nothing to do in here, and the only company I get, is when you bring in my food."

Bankotsu shook his head laughing and said evenly, "Come on, get over here and eat." Kate sighed, standing up, and walked over sitting down.

Bankotsu suggested sweetly, "If you're that bored babe, you could always try to persuade me to stay and keep you company."

Kate stopped eating, to look at him and said dryly, "Like you'd stay and not try anything funny with me."

Bankotsu faked a look of hurt and said mockingly, "And here I thought you trusted me. Now that hurts Kate." Kate rolled her eyes and went back to eating.

Bankotsu said seriously, "I'm serious Kate, ask nicely and I just might be persuaded to keep you company, for a little while at least."

Kate warned evenly, "As long as you promise to not to try anything."

Bankotsu grinned and cooed sweetly, "Define 'anything' Kate"

Kate looked at him and said seriously, "I'd rather be bored and alone, then to have you trying any funny business! If you stayed, we'd just **talk **and nothing else!"

Bankotsu shrugged and said seriously, "Just remember my offer still stands. But if you want me to stay, I at least want a kiss; and not some little peck on the cheek either. I want a real kiss, just like when we first started dating."

Kate crossed her arms in front of her chest, looking directly in his eyes and said seriously, "I'll pass thanks."

Bankotsu shrugged and said off handedly, "Suit yourself Kate." as he collected the tray, walking out the door and locking it behind him.

Kate sighed heavily, lying on the cot and forced herself to try to sleep.

**12 hrs later, at Kaedee's village:**

Kagome was carrying Rayden in the sling over her stomach, and holding Rin's hand walking in the woods with Sango at her side. They felt the wind pick up and a minute later a whirlwind appeared and stopped right in front of them.

Koga stepped out of the whirlwind, and noticed Kagome holding the baby. He said dryly, "Please tell me that is **not** mutt face's pup!"

Kagome laughed answering, "It's not even my baby."

Koga looked confused and asked, "Whose…?" Sango smiled. Kagome laughed at the confusion on Koga's face.

Rin said proudly, "He's Auntie Kate and Uncle Drake's baby."

Koga looked shocked and nodded. Kagome explained softly, "I'm babysitting, until Drake and Inuyasha get back and they find Kate."

Koga nodded and said seriously, "I came to see if they've had any word yet?"

Sango said evenly, "Drake received a letter from Bankotsu a few days ago, demanding a trade- Kate for the Banryu."

Kagome nodded adding, "They left a little over a day ago to retrieve the Banryu. The trade is supposed to be made in the next couple of days. But he didn't tell me where. He asked me to watch over the kids."

Koga nodded, then smiled and said gently, "He must really trust you, since he asked you to watch over their son." Kagome beamed and nodded.

Koga approached her, looking at the baby and breathed softly, "He has Kate's eyes."

Kagome said proudly, "Yes he does."

Sango added smiling, "And Drake's hair." Koga nodded. Rayden grabbed Koga's finger and squeezed.

Koga laughed and said firmly, "The little guy has quite a grip as well, I see." Kagome smiled and nodded.

Koga asked curiously, "What's his name?"

Kagome replied softly, "Rayden."

Koga nodded, and said firmly, "That's a good, strong name, Very fitting for their son!" Sango nodded. Kagome smiled.

Miroku walked up and greeted, "Koga, nice to see you again." asking seriously, "Any luck yet?"

Koga sighed and said angrily, "No, not yet." he pried his finger loose from Rayden's grip and smiled at the boy. He looked at Kagome and said seriously, "I better get going." Kagome nodded and Koga whirled off again.

**With Inuyasha and Drake:**

Drake said, "Okay, we got the blade. Now let's go get my wife!"

Inuyasha nodded, shook his head, and said, "I still can't believe you hid it there."

Drake laughed and said, "I knew it was the one place he'd never be able to find it."

Inuyasha said, "Okay, let's go." Drake nodded and they went back towards the way they'd come from.

**With Kate:**

Kate was just getting up and started to stretch, as the door opened.

Bankotsu walked in, setting the trey down and watched Kate stretch. He smiled to himself as he remembered another time when he'd watched her stretch, but she didn't know it.

He cleared his throat loudly. Kate looked at him and said softly, "Oh! Morning, I didn't see you there."

Bankotsu smiled and said softly, "Come on, let's eat. Make sure to finish your drink too."

Kate sauntered over, and sat down. She began eating. Bankotsu also began eating.

Kate sipped her drink. "Ack, what the hell is this!?" demanded Kate.

Bankotsu answered simply, "Sake."

Kate rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Ugh! I should've known!" staring at him she reprimanded, "Ban, you know I don't drink! Ugh! Get rid of the rubbish and get me some water, please?"

Bankotsu grinned and swallowed her sake in one gulp, then put the cup back on the tray. He looked at her and said softly, "I've decided to be nice and spend some time with you, so you won't have to be so bored today."

Kate stared at him a minute, and said softly, "Thanks."

He smiled and nodded. They went back to eating. After they were finished eating, Kate got up and started doing her morning exercises.

Bankotsu smiled and watched, enjoying the view as she stretched, jogged in place, and did some sit ups.

Once she finished, she noticed Bankotsu smiling and watching her and asked softly, "What?" He shrugged. She rolled her eyes, getting up off the floor, and sat on the cot.

Bankotsu grinned and decided to give her a little show. He took off his shirt, showing off his rock hard abs and muscles, got into position and did some pushups; giving her a full view of his massive upper body strength.

Kate watched him and asked evenly, "Okay Bankotsu, just what are you up to? In all the time we were together you never once did pushups in front of me."

Bankotsu stopped, smiling and said sweetly, "I told you I decided to be nice today."

Kate rolled her eyes and said seriously, "I've known you long enough to know you better then that Bankotsu! What are you planning now?"

Bankotsu got up and asked sweetly, "Why do you always think I'm up to something? Can't I ever just be nice?"

Kate looked at him in the eyes and said seriously, "Because you **are** always up to something. Now what are you up to?"

Bankotsu smiled and said sweetly, "Maybe I just want to get back in your good graces."

Kate sighed and said evenly, "For that to happen, you'd let me outside or better yet- let me go completely."

Bankotsu looked hurt and asked in a hurt voice, "Is it really that bad being around me all the time?"

Kate sighed and said honestly, "Ever since you brought me here, you've been extra sweet- except that first night. So no, it hasn't been that bad. But I miss my friends and my family."

He looked at her and said evenly, "Don't worry Kaitlin, you'll get to go back to them soon enough."

Turning away from her, he sighed heavily asking in a hurt tone, "I just wish for once you'd let yourself actually enjoy my company, that's all."

Kate sighed heavily and said softly, "Alright, you have gone out of your way to be nice, I guess I can try to be nice too."

Bankotsu looked at her and said evenly, "I'd like for us to spend the rest of the day together. But not unless you're okay with it."

Kate's eyes widened in shock and she said softly, "I'd like that too. But Ban, don't expect anything more than friendship."

Bankotsu nodded. Kate nodded her acceptance. Bankotsu smiled and said happily, "Thanks Kate." She smiled and nodded.

Bankotsu left long enough to dispose of the tray and brought in a bunch of different fruits, and the water she had requested. They spent the day talking and eating fruit. They talked just like they had in the past before he found the Banryu.

Kate actually began to relax around him a little bit. When dinner came in, they sat, ate dinner, and kept talking. Kate laughed at a joke he made.

Bankotsu looked stunned and said softly, "That's the first time I've actually heard you laugh in a long time Kate..."

Kate looked at him seriously and said evenly, "I know. It's been almost six and a half years since I laughed with you around."

She looked away and Bankotsu said firmly, "I've missed your laugh Kate… More than anything else, I miss your laughter." Kate smiled sadly. Bankotsu reached over, gently put his thumb and finger under her chin, and turned her to look back at him.

He saw the sadness in her eyes and said softly, "Katie..." A few tears fell from her eyes and he gently wiped them away.

She pulled away, standing up and turned away, not wanting him to see her crying. He sighed, then stood behind her and turned her so she faced him. He gently lifted her chin again and saw her tears falling. He embraced her and put her head on his chest.

She said softly, "Today was nice, it was almost like old times. That's what I miss. I miss talking to you, like we used to when we first started dating."

She sighed heavily and pushed his chest gently trying to free herself. He held onto her and said fiercely, "I'm sorry Katie! I never meant to hurt you!"

Kate sighed heavily, burying her head in his chest and began crying harder. He held her close while she cried. After a while she pulled herself together and pushed his chest again. He let her go reluctantly.

She stepped back, looking him directly in the eyes, sighed heavily and said softly, "Me too Ban." she turned to walk away and he grabbed her elbow.

He spun her around to face him and said softly, "Give me a chance Katie, just one chance, to make things right between us, please?"

Kate looked at him and said softly, "I can't, Drake is my husband and like it or not that isn't about to change. I'm sorry Ban, but as far as you and me being together again, that's never going to happen. I love Drake and he loves me. We're very happy together. I still care for you as a friend, but that's all it will ever be."

Bankotsu got frustrated and said evenly, "I've tried doing things your way! I've tried being nice, sweet, and kind to you. I've tried being patient, and it has gotten me nowhere; so, now we're gonna do them my way!"

He slowly advanced on her; she backed up against the cot and fell into a sitting position on the cot. He instantly leaned over her, forcing her to lie down, and blanketed her body with his own.

Bankotsu said huskily, "I still want you Kate, and I will have you! I really didn't want to have to do it this way a second time, but you leave me no choice."

Kate said sadly, "Please Ban, don't do this! Today was nice; don't ruin it by doing this, please!"

**Warning: Attempted rape scene!**

Bankotsu said frustratedly, "I've tried your way for the last three days, and it hasn't gotten me anywhere! Not even one lousy kiss! Now I'm done being Mr. nice guy! I **will** have you Kaitlin! It's up to you how. We can either do this the easy way or the hard way, but either way I **am** going to have you- tonight!"

Kate said angrily, "You do realize Drake will kill you for this right!? Not to mention I forgave you the first time, But I **won't** forgive you a second time! If you do this Ban, I'll **never** forgive you! Drake **will** kill you for it, make no mistake about it!"

Bankotsu laughed bitterly and said angrily, "You were mine long before you were ever his! Besides, I have an advantage over your human husband. I'm much stronger than most humans to begin with. Even more so with the jewel shards enhancing my strength! I think I can easily kill him, then I'll make you mine woman forever! Besides, in all those years we dated, you never once gave yourself to me willingly! Yet you were fucking **him **in a hot spring!"

Kate said angrily, "I'm married to him! You knew damn well I wanted to wait for marriage!"

Bankotsu chuckled and said amused, "Ah Katie babe! You **are** married now. So now there are no more excuses!"

Kate glared at him saying, "If you want me that bad, you'll have to force yourself on me again! I **will** fight back this time, I **won't** give myself willingly! Can you really live with yourself, if you rape me a second time Bankotsu!?"

Bankotsu sighed heavily saying, "Looks like you're giving me no choice!" he pinned her hands above her head on the cot, with one of his own hands. Kate started to thrash around wildly trying to escape his hold.

Bankotsu was enjoying her struggles and said grinning, with eyes full of determination, "I will have you before the night is over Kaitlin! The more you struggle, the sweeter for me and longer for you it will be."

Kate screamed "No!" trying to loosen his hold and he threw his head back laughing. She started fighting harder. Bankotsu started roughly grabbing a breast with his free hand. Her eyes widened in horror and she fought trying to get him to let her loose. He tightened his grip, then smashed his mouth onto hers roughly and shoved his tongue in her mouth. She tried to bite it, but he had anticipated that and withdrew it too fast for her to clamp her teeth down.

He laughed and said teasingly, "Tsk! Tsk! Katie babe, shame on you." She glared at him and he squeezed her breast painfully in warning. She gasped in pain and he smiled. Before he could do anything else the door opened.

Naraku demanded angrily, "Bankotsu! Get the hell off that wench! You have a job to do!"

Bankotsu muttered, "Damnit! Why now of all times?" He sighed, pushing himself off of Kate and warned sternly, "Don't you dare try anything Kaitlin!"

Kate sat up wrapping her arms around her knees, hugging them to her chest.

Bankotsu stated sweetly, "I'll come back later to finish what we started, babe!" as he winked at her.

She sat there glaring at him angrily, with her arms crossed in front of her chest. He laughed, walking out the door, and locked it.

**With Naraku:**

"So what's this job?" asked Bankotsu evenly.

Naraku replied evenly, "I've located another shard and I want you to go and retrieve it for me- now!" Naraku gave Bankotsu the information he needed.

Bankotsu reluctantly set off on his task grumbling to himself about how he would much rather be finishing his 'business' with Kate.

**Back at Kaedee's village:**

Kagome was sitting with little Rayden and trying to feed him some oatmeal. He threw a fit and refused to eat. She sighed heavily and asked aloud, "How do you do it Kate!?"

Drake walked in and said amused, "Well first off, Kate normally nurses him. Secondly try this." he took the spoon and used it like an airplane.

Rayden's eyes lit up, he laughed and Drake gently put the spoon in Rayden's mouth. Rayden swallowed and clapped his hands.

Drake smiled at his son, then at Kagome and said gently, "Don't worry. It took me awhile to get him to let me feed him too."

Kagome nodded and asked, "So where's Inuyasha?"

Drake said evenly, "By the well guarding that damned blade." he looked at Kagome and asked, "Did you run out of the bottles of milk already? Kagome nodded.

Drake said seriously "Okay next time try mixing some potato flakes in water instead. He hates Oatmeal."

Kagome laughed and said, "I don't blame him!"

Drake laughed and said, "Me either!" asking seriously, "Have you by chance seen Koga lately?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah he was just here a couple days ago."

Drake said, "Can you tell me where I might find him?"

Kagome said, "If he isn't out around the east lands, then he's most likely to be at the caves."

Drake nodded and asked, "Can you gather enough supplies for Rayden for a week and meet me outside? Oh, and grab Katie's blades and harness too, okay?"

Kagome said, "Yeah sure, but why?"

Drake said, "I need you to take the supplies and follow me. We're gonna take the kids to an old friend of my parent's and Kate's parents for the time being. We've a big battle coming up and I'm sure we'll need you and your sacred arrows. I know she's gonna want to have her blades when we get her back."

Kagome nodded, gathered the things, and put them in the baby bag, then she grabbed Kate's blades and harness.

Drake picked up his son, and went to Inuyasha, saying seriously, "Guard that damned thing with your life! We'll be back shortly!" Inuyasha nodded. Kagome climbed onto Kirara behind Sango. Drake took the baby bag and put it into another bag on Ahun, then said, "Okay sweet Rin, climb up." Rin nodded and climbed onto Ahun.

Drake nodded and put Rayden in the sling in front of him and said, "Rin, grab Ahun's reigns and follow me! Sango you follow as well. Let's go."

A mist surrounded Drake, like Sesshomaru's and he flew off with the mist under him.

**Six hours later:**

"Nala, you home?" asked Drake.

Nala appeared and said, "Drakevon, good to see you again!"

Drake smiled and said seriously, "I don't have a lot of time to explain, but this is my niece Rin. Say hello Rin."

Rin nodded saying, "Hello."

Nala said with a smile, "Hello Rin, nice to meet you."

Drake continued seriously, "And this is my son Rayden." Nala cooed at the baby and her face lit up.

Drake said, "I've brought his things. I need a big favor Nala."

Nala said seriously, "Name it Drake!"

Drake said, "I need you to watch the kids until I get back. Kate was kidnapped by a vicious man and we're going to get her back. I need you to watch my son and niece until we return. I don't know how long we'll be gone for, but I brought enough stuff for at least a week."

Nala nodded and said, "I'll protect them with my life Drake! Besides, it'll be a pleasure to have little ones around again."

Drake nodded and said whole heartedly, "Thanks Nala!" He handed Rayden to her and she gladly cuddled the child close to her chest.

He looked at Rin and said softly, "Sweet Rin, I need you to stay here. Nala is a good woman and helped me a lot when I was younger. We're gonna get Aunt Katie back! But you have to stay here until then. Also I 'm leaving Ahun here and I need you to make sure he doesn't get lonely, okay?"

Rin nodded and said seriously, "I understand Uncle Drake!" she hugged his neck and said, "I love you Uncle Drake! Tell Aunt Katie I love her too, and give her a big hug for me."

Drake smiled, hugging her back and said, "I love you too sweet Rin. I will! Behave now okay?" Rin nodded and took Nala's hand. Kagome brought the bag of stuff forward and set it down by Nala's table.

Drake nodded and said, "By the way Nala, Ahun is Sesshomaru's two headed dragon, and guard of Rin here.

Nala's eyes widened and she asked, "The Sesshomaru who...?

Drake nodded, and said evenly, "The one and only." Nala nodded.

Drake and the others took off again, back to Inuyasha and the blade.

**Back at Naraku's castle:**

Bankotsu had returned from his task and handed the shard to Naraku, saying evenly, "Here is the shard you asked for Naraku." Naraku nodded and took the shard.

Bankotsu looked at him and asked "Is that all you need of me, or have you another task for me?"

Naraku said evenly, "You're done for now." Bankotsu nodded and took his leave.

**With Kate:**

Bankotsu returned. Kate stood in the middle of the room as he opened the door and walked in with her food. Kate was very uneasy around Bankotsu and just stood in the middle of the room with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Bankotsu laughed and said, "Relax Kate! I won't touch you while you eat."

Kate glared at him and said firmly, "I'm not hungry!"

Bankotsu said mockingly, "Tsk! Tsk! Now that just won't do at all! We wouldn't want Drake to think I didn't feed you, now would we!?" He pointed to the food and demanded sternly, "Now, get over here and eat!"

Kate rolled her eyes and stayed put. Bankotsu yanked her over by her arm, placing his hands on her shoulders, shoved down forcing her to sit.

Kate crossed her arms in front of her, refusing to eat, and glared at Bankotsu.

Bankotsu warned angrily, "Eat Kaitlin or I'll feed it to you myself!" Kate rolled her eyes, drinking the water and nibbled the food.

Bankotsu demanded evenly "Eat up Kaitlin! I won't have your husband claiming I didn't feed you properly!"

Kate ate about half the food and said evenly, "I'm full; I can't possibly eat another bite." Bankotsu sighed, placing the tray outside the door and turned back to her.

Kate was standing in the middle of the room again. Bankotsu sighed heavily and demanded softly, "Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?"

He ordered evenly, "Undress, and change into this, then get into bed!" shoving the mini kimono at her. Kate stood there with her arms crossed in front of her glaring at him.

Bankotsu scowled and said evenly, "I'm trying not to ruin your kimono Kaitlin, but if you do not cooperate- I will rip it to shreds! Now, it's your choice either undress yourself, or I'll do it and I won't be gentle about it either!"

Kate stood there glaring at him the entire time. Bankotsu moved towards her, she jumped back saying, "Leave first! I'll switch into the mini kimono afterwards. I **refuse** to undress while you're in here!"

Bankotsu glared at her and said angrily, "Damnit! Why do you have to be so damn stubborn? I've seen it all before, and I'll see it again; so what's the damn difference!?"

Kate glared at him and said evenly, "The least you can do is give me some measure of privacy to change in."

Bankotsu shook his head and walked toward the door muttering, "Damn stubborn woman."

He reached the door and warned, "Ten minutes Kaitlin, and then I'm coming in regardless of if you have changed or not!" He stormed out the door; angrily slamming it shut, and locked it behind him.

Kate sighed heavily and very carefully removed her kimono top and dagger and belt. She hid the dagger and belt in a corner, folded her top and bottoms neatly and lovingly and set them on top of the box.

She sighed heavily, reluctantly putting the mini kimono on and secured it's belt firmly around her waist. Under the mini kimono she wore only her red lacy bra and boy short undies set. She sighed heavily and leaned against the wall.

**With Bankotsu:**

He was waiting outside the door a little pissed at her instance for privacy. Kohaku walked up and said evenly, "Naraku wishes to see you."

Bankotsu sighed heavily and went to see what Naraku wanted. He entered Naraku's chambers and said evenly, "What is it Naraku?"

Naraku replied evenly, "I will only warn you once not to under estimate Kate or Drake. She has demon blood in her as we well know, and so does he."

Bankotsu scowled and demanded, "What do you mean!?"

Naraku said, "Look closer at her shoulder and neckline. The mark you will see is the demon mating mark; and only demons can make that particular mark!"

Bankotsu scoffed and said, "Big deal!"

Naraku said evenly "It is a big deal! If you take her, he'll kill you for it! We don't know how much demon blood is in him yet, so we don't know how strong he really is. Kate has very little in her, but she comes from a very revered bloodline, so it's powerful! That's why she was able to destroy Kagura the way she did."

Bankotsu asked evenly, "What do you mean?"

Naraku said, "I've had someone looking into it and it turns out Kate's bloodline was thought to have died out some time ago. The last of that bloodline is said to have vanished over seventy years ago."

Bankotsu demanded, "What has that go to do with Kate?"

Naraku said evenly, "The last of that bloodline, though a half breed was the most powerful Wind elementlist in the last five centuries. She was betrothed to Sesshomaru upon her birth. He decided he would not marry anyone less than a full blooded demoness, so when she told him she'd fallen in love, he gladly released her on the conditions she would disappear and that she would allow the betrothal to become voided, so he would then be free to mate a full demoness."

Letting that sink in before he continued, "She gladly accepted his terms and voided the betrothal and she disappeared. She's obviously Kate's mother. Kate shares her bloodline, and if Kate is pushed again, she could very well tap into her powers again; this time calling upon her powerful and ancient bloodline, and easily killing everything in for twenty five miles every direction. Do **not** push her to that point, now go!"

Bankotsu nodded, and took his leave.

**With Kate: ****Warning: Rape scene!!**

The door opened and Bankotsu entered. He smiled and said huskily, "Katie babe! You look Incredible!"

Kate looked at him and said softly, "It's not too late Ban, you can still stop from doing this and completely destroying even the small amount of friendship we've managed to regain."

Bankotsu chuckled, then looked at her and said huskily, "No way babe! You look hotter than ever before and I intend to enjoy you while I can."

Kate sighed in resignation and said evenly, "I meant what I said earlier. You're going to have to fight me for it."

Bankotsu chuckled, shrugging and said seriously, "So be it then!" He advanced on her and she moved away from the wall to the center of the room.

He said seriously, "It's your choice babe, the floor, the wall, or the cot. Either way I **will** have you tonight!"

She rolled her eyes and said seriously, "If I had a choice, we wouldn't be doing anything!"

He chuckled amused, "In a feisty mood tonight eh? Fine by me baby!" He walked towards her and she backed up slowly. He grinned and increased his steps and she backed up again. He reached for her and she moved away. He advanced on her again and she stepped back a few more steps. He grinned and took one more step. She backed up one more step and felt the wall at her back. Her eyes widened as she realized why he was grinning so much.

Before she could move away, he blocked her path from each side with his arms and before she could duck under his body, he pinned hers to the wall. He leaned over and said amused, "Caught ya Katie babe! Now what are you gonna do?" He leaned down to kiss her neck and she brought her hands up from her sides and started pounding him on the sides. He chuckled, quickly capturing her hands and pinned them above her head, holding them with one of his own. He grinned then leaned his body into her, pinning her lower body as well. He moved his lips over to her ear and whispered huskily "Give up yet?"

Kate glared at him. He looked back, and saw her glaring at him. He chuckled amused, leaning in to capture her lips in his own, but she turned her head, so he ended up kissing her cheek instead. He chuckled and used his free hand to force her to look at him and then he kissed her while holding her jaw.

He forced his tongue in her mouth, she tried to bite it. He squeezed her jaw painfully in warning and said teasingly, "Nah Uh Kate! Not this time you don't, you little vixen!" he squeezed her jaw tightly to keep her from trying to bite him and again shoved his tongue in her mouth. She stubbornly kept her tongue away from his. He simply shoved his tongue into hers, looping his around hers and lightly nipped her tongue as a warning to behave. She sighed heavily.

He broke the kiss, looks her directly in the eyes and warned seriously, "Behave Kaitlin, or else I'll just have to tie up your hands again and then I'll have both my hands free to roam your delectable body, hold you down and whatever else I want! Now do you really want to have your hands bound again and be at that much of a disadvantage?"

Kate sighed heavily and whispered, "Not really…"

Bankotsu chuckled and said sternly, "Then behave yourself! I won't warn you again!" Kate nodded, and bowed her head. Bankotsu smiled, let her loose and demanded softly, "Now get into bed Kate." Kate glared at him. His said firmly, "Either get into the bed on your own, or I'll put you there myself, I won't be so gentle about it either!"

Kate sighed heavily, walking towards the bed, and sat on it. Bankotsu nodded, walking over and stood in front of her. He looked at Kate and said evenly, "Now we can do it the easy way, or the hard way. It's your choice, Kate."

Kate thought defeatedly, _"What's the use? If I fight him he'll just beat me and do it anyways. He's bound and determined to do this no matter what I say or do!"_

Drake thought back, _"What are you talking about love?"_

Kate thought back sadly, _"I have a visitor. He plans on taking me regardless tonight! Even when I fight him he won't change his damned mind. Come hell or high-water he'll take me... I'm sorry Drake! Please forgive me! I do __**not**__ want the bastard even touching me, but I don't have any damn choice!"_

Drake sighed heavily and thought angrily, _"FUCK! I know you don't want him touching you baby! Hell, I don't want him touching you! But you're right love, he'll take you regardless! I know it won't be easy, I don't want you beat on anymore! If you fight him baby he'll try to kill you and take you regardless."_

She thought back crying, _"I'm sorry Drake, please forgive me!"_

He thought back,___"Nothing to forgive baby! I'm just sorry you're going through it all again!"_ he thought back deadly serious, _"The exchange is set for tomorrow! Know this- That bastard dies tomorrow regardless! I'll kill him this time for sure! Even your pleas won't save his sorry ass this time, Kaitlin! He'll die by MY own hands tomorrow!"_

Kate thought back seriously, _"After today, as far as I'm concerned, he's dead! I would do it myself, if he weren't so damn much stronger than me! Which reminds me, he mentioned earlier that he has jewel shards enhancing his strength, but I don't know how many."_

Drake thought back deadly serious, _"Damnit! Don't try to take him on alone Kaitlin! I'll kill the bastard myself tomorrow! Don't worry love, after tonight that jack ass will never cause you any hurt again!"_

Kate thought back, _"Okay…"_ as she cut the connection.

She sighed heavily, looking at Bankotsu and said evenly, "You win. I won't fight you; you'd just beat me and take me anyways! But don't think I'll forgive you this time Bankotsu! I'll **never** forgive you this time!"

Bankotsu smirked and said, "I knew you were smart!" he reached over and dragged her into his lap. She sat like a statue, with tears falling down her cheeks. Bankotsu laid her down gently on the bed. She just laid there and closed her eyes softly crying.

He opened the mini kimono with one hand, feasted on her with his eyes and whispered huskily, "Beautiful, my beautiful Kate!" She just laid there. He lifted her into a sitting position, and finished removing the kimono and her bra before laying her back down again.

He removed his own top, climbing onto the bed beside her, and began rubbing his hands up and down her body, loving the feel of her flesh beneath his fingers. He whispered huskily, "I'll make it good you for this time Katie babe." She just kept crying silent tears and tried to ignore him. He lightly massaged a breast and lightly nibbled her earlobe. He shifted his mouth and greedily devoured her nipple, alternating between biting and licking it. While doing this, he used his free hand to tweak her other nipple and alternated the between that and lightly massaging it.

After while he began lightly feathering his fingers along the inside of her thigh, making sure to every third time or so lightly feather his fingers up around her sensitive spot through her undies. After a while he shifted and got up long enough to remove her undies and his bottoms. He climbed on the bed again and lay on top of her, grinding his hips against hers.

He leaned up on one elbow and used his free hand to rub her sensitive spot with his thumb, while inserting a finger into her moist cavern. She laid there silently damning her body for even reacting to him at all. He removed his single finger and replaced it with two and thrust them in and out slowly. He could feel himself growing harder every second, thinking about how moist and hot she was.

He whispered huskily, "Whether you're actually willing to admit to me that you want me or not babe, your body says you are definitely ready for me! You're so hot and wet..." Kate sighed heavily, tears still leaked from her eyes; she turned her head away not wanting to let him see her cry. She refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

He positioned himself at her entrance and moved to greedily feast on her breast again. He reared back and buried himself to the hilt in her and hissed in pleasure at how tight she was. He smiled and whispered huskily, "You're so tight babe," as he began slowly thrusting in and out of her. He spread her legs wider opening her up to him and thrust himself completely in and then almost completely out of her, then wrapped her legs around his waist.

He increased his tempo and felt her body tighten around him. She laid there with her face away from him, leaking silent tears from her eyes, hoping like hell he finished soon and that she didn't end up pregnant. "Hold me!" he demanded huskily. Kate wrapped her arms around his neck. She tried to let go when he moved again, he tightened her arms around his neck.

He moved into a sitting position, taking her with him, and lifted her hips with his hands and slammed himself into her as hard as he could and pulled almost completely out and slammed himself to the hilt inside her again. He could feel his release building and slammed into her over and over again, increasing his tempo yet again. He yanked her head to him by the hair and smashed his mouth against hers, devouring her mouth greedily as he slammed into her again and again.

Just as he was about to hit his release, he broke this kiss, laying her back again, while gripping her legs around his waist, and slammed himself fully into her one last time, tossing his head back and screamed out his release.

She lowered her legs and arms and laid still as a board, and he gently lowered himself to where he was laying on her, still buried inside her. He was again bracing himself on his elbows so as not to crush her beneath him, trying to catch his breath. She sighed and silently hoped it was finally over.

**Warning: End rape scene!!**

He moved her head, forcing her to look at his face and firmly demanded, "Open your eyes Kaitlin!" She sighed heavily, opened her eyes, and looked away. He said angrily, "Look at me damnit!"

She forced herself to look him in the eyes and whispered evenly "What!?" He looked her right in her eyes and she looked back at him through emotionless eyes and asked evenly, "What do you want now?"

He sighed heavily and said sarcastically, "Well gee, don't start jumping for joy now babe." She sighed and tried to push him off.

He chuckled and said seriously, "Not yet babe! I ain't going anywhere just yet." She sighed heavily.

He gently ran his finger down her tear stained cheek and softly demanded, "Why were you crying Kate?"

She looked at him and said evenly, "What did you expect!?"

He sighed heavily and said seriously, "I tried to make it good for you Katie babe, I really did…"

She looked away whispering sadly, "It doesn't matter how tender you tried to be, Bankotsu, It was still rape."

He scowled and demanded angrily, "Why couldn't you just give me one damn night Kaitlin!? Was that really too damn much to ask for- Just one damn night!?" She looked up at him and just stared blankly at him. He decided he'd had, had enough of her cold shoulder.

Bankotsu said angrily, "It was really good, right up until your damned little comment just now! You just had to ruin it didn't you Kaitlin!? You couldn't even give me one night!"

She stared at him blankly and said fiercely, "It was ruined the minute you started! Don't you get it!? I don't **want** to be with you! It was **not** love, Bankotsu- It was rape!"

He backhanded her angrily and warned in an angry and deadly tone, "Kaitlin so help me, if you don't shut your fucking sassy mouth right now, I'll make these last few hours a non-stop living hell for you! Starting with chaining you naked to the wall and taking you again, only this time I'll make damn certain it hurts as much as possible! I'll tie your hands above your head as well, so you can't fight me- So do **not** push me again!"

She gasped painfully, holding her cheek, and looked away. He got up off of her and dressed while trying to calm himself down. She just lay there, with her eyes closed, holding her sore cheek, and hoping he would finally leave. He threw the mini kimono at her and firmly demanded, "Get your ass dressed- now Kaitlin!" She picked up the kimono and started to dress.

He said evenly, "Now sit down and wait while I have some water sent in so you can clean up!" Kate sat down and hugged her knees to her chest. He angrily stormed out the door and ordered that some hot water be sent to her cell.

Fifteen minutes later Kohaku came in with a large bucket of water and a torn blanket for a towel. She said softly, "Thank you." Kohaku placed the bucket in the middle of the floor, node and left. Kate washed herself as clean as she possibly could, then sighed heavily and redressed in her own clothes, making sure to strap her belt and dagger back underneath her top.

**With Drake:**

Drake and the others were all at the place where the exchange was to be made in 3 hours. Drake warned in an angry and deadly tone, "When we get there, that bastard is mine! I'll KILL his ass this time! He dies today, by my hands!"

Kagome asked sadly, "What happened Drake?"

Drake looked at her and said seriously, "I'll leave it up to Kate if she wants anyone else to know or not. She'll be very upset and emotional when we get her back- I guarantee it!"

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his side trying to comfort her, while he growled protectively.

Sango nodded.

Miroku nodded.

Drake sighed heavily and said softly, "I'm sorry Kags, forgive me? I'm just frustrated; I didn't mean to snap at you."

Kagome smiled sadly and said soothingly, "It's okay Drake! We're all worried."

Drake nodded, said angrily, "He hurt her again!" Everyone nodded and Drake began pacing angry and frustrated.

An hour later, with Inuyasha:

Sesshomaru appeared, walking up to Drake and asked evenly, "Where are Kate and the children?"

Drake answered evenly, "Kate's missing but we're gonna get her back soon. Rin and Rayden are at a friend of mine's. She goes by the name of Nala."

Sesshomaru demanded coolly, "What happened to Kate?"

Drake said evenly, "She and the kids were gathering herbs, she sent the kids to safety and stayed behind to fight Bankotsu, and to ensure the kids got away to safety. The bastard kidnapped her and is demanding a trade- Kate for that damn blade over there!" pointing to Banryu.

Sesshomaru nodded and demanded evenly, "I will help get Kate back."

Drake nodded and said evenly, "Bankotsu's ass is mine. He's hurt her in the past and again just recently. I'm gonna kill that bastard with my own two hands."

Sesshomaru replied coolly "He's mine."

Drake shook his head and said seriously "Kate is **my** wife! He's hurt her a lot in the past and again just in the last few days, his ass is mine!"

Sesshomaru looked at him and said seriously, "Sayaka was betrothed to me upon her birth. Had I insisted upon seeing the mating through, Kate would have been **my** daughter, as such I feel responsible for her. Plus she is like a sister to me even now. I understand you're her husband and burning for revenge, So I will compromise, **we** will kill him together!"

Drake nodded, and added in a deadly tone, "But first he pays for all the hurt he has ever caused her, then that damned blade of his will be destroyed, and then he dies!"

Sesshomaru nodded and said seriously, "We'll **both** see to that!"

Drake looked at Inuyasha and said in a no-nonsense tone, "Inuyasha, when we get Kate back. I want you to guard her with your life! I know you also wish to destroy him; she'll be very emotional and upset! She won't be thinking straight and will likely try to jump in as well. I need you to hold her back and guard her."

Inuyasha growled angrily and said, "I want a piece of that bastard as well! She's my sister too, ya know!"

Sango and Kagome both said at the same time, "Inuyasha! She's likely going to need to be held. With Drake and Sesshomaru fighting, you're gonna be the only man she'll be willing to let hold her."

Drake added seriously "Not to mention she would feel much safer with you by her. She's gone through hell because of that bastard and most recently has been the worst of it! She's going to be scared as well. I need you to keep her safe and comfort her until I can." Drake laid a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and said seriously, "Please?"

Inuyasha sighed heavily and mumbled "Fine!" he looked at both Drake and Sesshomaru and said in a deadly tone, "You'd better make damn sure that fucker pays dearly!" They both nodded.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter twenty-three please remember to read and review thanks.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Kate, Drake, and the plot, and storyline... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chap 24**

**Back with Kate:**

Bankotsu entered the room and said evenly, "It's time Kaitlin, let's go."

Kate stood up, and walked over to Bankotsu, flinching as he pushed her in front of him out the door. Bankotsu took her by the hand and lead her outside to a horse. Bankotsu said evenly, "Get on." Kate mounted the horse. Bankotsu mounted up behind her, holding firmly to her waist, and they set out.

**With Nala and the kids:**

"Rin can you bring Ahun to the back please?" asked Nala. Rin smiled, nodding her head and lead Ahun to the back. "Thank you dear." said Nala

Rin said, "No problem!" looking over she asked, "May I wash him now Nala?"

Nala smiled and said, "Sure Rin go ahead. I need to feed and bathe Rayden now." Rin smiled and began bathing Ahun.

**With Bankotsu and Kate:**

"So Kaitlin, you will soon be with your family again." said Bankotsu.

Kate said excitedly, "I know! I can't wait!"

Bankotsu chuckled and said dryly, "Gee, you're in that much of a hurry to get away from me, huh?"

Kate replied evenly, "I don't even know you anymore."

Bankotsu shook his head, laughing and said "I'm the same as I always was!"

Kate said evenly, "You're nothing like you used to be. You enjoy hurting people; you enjoy causing pain and suffering. The Bankotsu I was knew was nothing like you."

Bankotsu said seriously, "I'm the Bankotsu you knew back then, only now I'm not afraid of anything! **I'M free**! Free from all my worries about if I do things right or not, about if I can actually control my actions. I'm just no longer timid."

Kate said angrily, "You're a monster! You enjoy inflicting pain on others and you enjoy killing just to kill! You're **not** the Bankotsu I once loved!"

Bankotsu painfully tightened his arm around her waist, leaning next to her ear and whispered a warning, "You keep claiming I am a 'monster'... So push me anymore Kaitlin and you will see just what a 'monster' I can really be. Got it!?"

Kate gasped for breath and he eased his grip a little bit. Kate nodded and Bankotsu whispered amused, "Good girl!" Kate narrowed her eyes and stared straight ahead. They continued on in silence until they reached a spot by the river, still a ways from where the exchange was to be made.

Bankotsu pulled the horse to a stop, dismounted and brought Kate down with him. He pulled her along behind him over to a tree overlooking the river.

Bankotsu warned evenly, "Now Kaitlin, sit down and behave. I doubt if you'd be too happy with me if I have to tie you up again."

Kate sighed heavily and sat down on the big rock that was also by the tree, and the river.

Bankotsu nodded his approval, removing their stuff from the horse and released the horse. He walked back over to Kate with the blankets and stuff and said, "We'll proceed on foot from here on out and we still have a ways to go. I'm going to bathe. Now, I suggest you behave yourself." he walked over to the river and undressed and dove into the river.

Kaitlin turned her head away and decided to watch some birds instead. After a while Bankotsu swam to the shore and dried off by sunning on a blanket. The birds Kate had been watching flew off and she saw Bankotsu just as he emerged from the water, dripping wet, and completely naked. Kate looked away and quickly turned her back to him. She climbed down off her rock, and quickly undressed and dove into the water herself. She bathed behind the rock.

Bankotsu dressed, and then climbed on top of the rock, leaning back and relaxed as he watched her bathe. Kate swam around a little making sure to wash her hair as well. She got out, and stood there letting the warm sun dry her skin, before she quickly dressed again.

Bankotsu stood on top of her rock and whined, "Aww Katie babe, you should've at least told me you wanted to bathe! I'd have waited for you and we could've bathed together and maybe had a little fun."

Kate huffed and said seriously, "No thanks, I'll pass! Did you enjoy the show Ban? I hope so because it'll **never** happen again!" she stuck her tongue out at him, and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Bankotsu threw his head back and laughed, shaking his head and said amused, "Come on feisty, it's time to get going anyways."

Kate sighed, climbed back onto the rock and walked over to him. He jumped off the rock. Kate raised an eyebrow. Bankotsu sighed and lifted a hand towards her. She reluctantly accepted his hand and started to climb down. He grinned mischievously, tugging roughly and she ended up falling into his arms. Bankotsu laughed and held her closely for a few minutes, burying his face in her hair, and inhaled the scent of her freshly washed hair. Bankotsu began placing kisses along her cheek and hair.

Kate growled and demanded firmly, "Put me down Bankotsu- Now!" pushing his chest. Bankotsu stopped laughing and said pouting, "Fine- spoilsport!" he slowly slid her body down the front of his own, grinning the whole time.

As soon as Kate's feet touched the ground she yanked away from his chest. Bankotsu smiled. Kate said evenly, "You can let go of my hand now!"

Bankotsu said sweetly, "And what if I don't want to?"

Kate said evenly, "Tough!" yanking free of his grasp.

Bankotsu sighed heavily and mumbled, "Come on, let's get going." Turning around and walking away into the forest. Kate nodded and followed.

**With Inuyasha:**

"How much longer until the exchange is supposed to take place?" asked Kagome.

"One hour and fifteen minutes." said Drake.

"Where the hell are they!?" demanded Inuyasha.

"Calm down little brother." coolly commanded Sesshomaru. Inuyasha growled. Sesshomaru looked bored.

"Sango my dear can you sense anything?" asked Miroku.

"No, nothing yet." replied Sango.

"I guess we just wait then." said Kagome.

**Elsewhere:**

"Kohaku, I want you to tail Bankotsu and see how things turn out. I'll join you two shortly." demanded Naraku.

Kohaku bowed and said, "Yes master Naraku!" Naraku dismissed Kohaku, and Kohaku left to do as he was bid.

Naraku pondered aloud, "What will you do now, eh Bankotsu? What about you Kate?" he chuckled evilly.

**Back with Bankotsu:**

"Come on Kaitlin keep up!" demanded a frustrated Bankotsu.

Kate said sarcastically, "Well if you were any kind of a gentleman, you'd help me with these bushes and roots!"

Bankotsu said evenly, "Every time I've tried so far, you've bit my head off!"

Kate said, "Well if you'd keep your hands off my ass-" breaking off to send a deadly glare at the lech.

Bankotsu smiled and said defensively, "I was just trying to help push you over the logs."

Kate frowned and said sarcastically, "And exactly what part of grabbing my ass, is supposed to be helping, hm?"

Bankotsu shrugged. "Hey, I can't help it babe! You've got a great ass!"

Kate replied sarcastically, "Well gee thanks! Now, do you mind helping me over this root!?"

Bankotsu laughed, walking back, and picked her up by the hips, lifting her over the root, saying sweetly, "See babe, all you had to do was ask. Now hang onto my hand and we'll get there much faster."

Kate grimaced and said evenly, "Fine! Let's go." Kate and Bankotsu held hands and they made tons of progress through the forest.

Finally after about forty five minutes they reached a clear spot and Bankotsu said evenly, "We'll stop here and wait for the exchange, it's in the clearing just a little ways ahead of where we are now. We're almost an hour early, might as well get comfortable Katie." Kate nodded and sat under one of the big trees.

**With Inuyasha:**

Drake thought, _"Come on baby where are you?"_

Kate thought back, _"Drake! Where are you?"_

Drake thought,___"We're at the spot where the exchange is supposed to be made."_

Kate thought, _"We? Who all is with you?"_

Drake thought back, _"Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Sesshomaru."_

Kate thought, _"Wow! Really went all out, didn't ya!?"_

Drake thought back seriously, _"I'm taking __**no**__ chances with your safety love!"_

Kate thought back, _"Aww Thanks love, that's sweet."_

Drake thought, _"Maybe, but not as sweet as you."_

Kate thought back laughing, _"Well maybe, but I haven't exactly been all that sweet today- been a bit feisty actually!"_

Drake laughed and thought back seriously, _"You haven't been getting yourself into trouble have you? Kaitlin…"_

Kate thought back, _"Not yet at least, but I've laid into him a few times already!"_

Drake thought back warning, _"Kaitlin you'd better not get yourself hurt anymore!"_

Kate thought back laughing, _"Don't worry love! I know when to stop pushing him! But, I have to admit at least by pushing his buttons; he knows he doesn't have complete control over me or the situation!"_

Drake thought back dryly,_ "Honey I don't think you would ever let anyone completely control you!"_

Kate thought back,___"True love, very true! By the way, where are the kids if Kaggie is with you?"_

Drake reassured, _"The kids are safe love! They're with Nala!"_

Kate thought, _"Good, I can't wait to hold my babies again! I miss them so much!"_

Drake thought back, _"The kids miss you too!"_

Kate thought, _"But mostly, I miss you holding me and making me feel safe."_

Drake thought, _"I miss holding you too baby! I promise when this is finally all over I'll hold you close and keep you safe! Stay brave for me, okay?"_

Kate thought, _"I am Drake, the best that I can. Love you!"_

Drake thought, _"I know baby. Love you too!"_

Kagome saw a peaceful look come over Drake and asked, "Did you just talk to her?"

Drake smiled, nodding and said, "Yeah, I just talked to her. She didn't say where they are, but she did say he hasn't hit her yet today."

Kagome nodded and said, "That's good then!" Drake nodded.

Sango smiled and said, "If she can talk to you, then at least we know she is semi safe."

Miroku added, "Which means maybe when she gets here, she might just be okay."

Drake sighed and said, "Possibly, but I doubt it! She sounds like she's at the end of her patience with him and ready to start poking back! If she does, he'll explode! She can be a real pain in the neck when she chooses to."

Kagome laughed and said, "Boy is that the truth!"

Drake continued, "It's her defense mechanism, she tries to hide her hurt with humor and all, but if pushed to far- she can become downright stubborn!"

Inuyasha looked at him and said seriously, "You can't be talking about our Kate!"

Drake laughed and said "Oh yes I am! You have yet to see Kate be pushed to or past her limits! Trust me, I love her like crazy; But sometimes the woman can be downright stubborn and mean."

Inuyasha and Miroku laughed and said, "No way, Not our Kate!"

Drake added, "Yep, my beloved Kate can be outright as stubborn as you Inuyasha and meaner then a pissed off bull."

Kagome added, "Kate has herself a helluva temper on her." Sango looked shocked.

Drake added seriously, "Why do you think even I don't piss her off? I know better, hell yeah she's got a temper! Why you think she is so feisty, huh?"

Drake laughed and said deadly serious, "All that untamed temper and passion is part of why I fell in love with her. It **is **why Bankotsu was ever interested in her in the first place. He told me so himself back in middle school." Inuyasha still couldn't believe Kate could have such a temper.

Sesshomaru said coolly "Doesn't surprise me, after all she's Sayaka's daughter. Sayaka had a temper too. Even this Sesshomaru didn't want to be on the receiving end of her temper." Everyone but Drake and Sesshomaru's jaws dropped.

Sesshomaru said, "Even I stayed out of Sayaka's way when she lost her temper and I pitied the fool who made her loose it too." surprising everyone, by letting loose a chuckle.

Sesshomaru continued, "Wouldn't surprise me one bit if Kate inherited her mama's temper."

Drake nodded and said, "That she has! Even I ain't crazy enough to risk her wrath."

Sesshomaru nodded and said evenly, "Don't blame ya! I'll keep my head attached, thanks."

Drake added seriously, "Yeah, me too!"

Kagome said, "Her dad was so sweet and gentle though just like mine, they were brothers."

Drake nodded and said, "Yes her dad was sweet and kind and gentle, as was her mom when she wasn't losing her temper..." Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha said, "But Kate is always so quiet, calm, and gentle..."

Drake laughed. "That's because Kate tries really hard to control her temper! Always has, but every now and then… whew! Don't get her riled or else you'd better head for the hills, and even then if she is angry enough; she'll hunt you down!"

Sango added, "Sounds like me. When you get my temper up you'd better run and I will likely hunt you down too."

Miroku added, "Yeah but you use your Hiraikotsu too!"

Sesshomaru added, "If she is anything like her mother, Kate won't need a weapon." finishing with a fond smile. Drake chuckled and nodded.

Inuyasha said, "Wow! Guess I shouldn't get her angry at me then, huh!?"

Kagome warned, "Not if you value your hide you won't." Inuyasha nodded, and walked off. Kagome shook her head laughing.

**With Bankotsu:**

Kate was sitting against a big tree. Bankotsu decided to sit beside her, then grinned and put his head in her lap. "Um Bankotsu, what do you think you're doing?" asked Kate evenly.

Bankotsu smiled and said sweetly, "Aw come on Katie babe, in all the years we were together, I've never once rested my head in your lap. I just want to rest my head a bit, besides your legs are firm and tight- very nice!" Bankotsu wrapped one arm around Kate's leg and put his head fully in her lap.

Kate sighed heavily and said annoyed, "Why me!?"

Bankotsu replied sweetly "Cause you're so firm, loveable, cuddly, and cute!" wrapping his arms around Kate's waist and pulled himself, so he was level with her face. Leaning over he whispered huskily, "Come on Katie babe, in less than an hour you'll go back to your family. Just give me these last thirty minutes. Just the two of us, no fighting, no arguing, and no hitting- I promise!"

Kate sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. Bankotsu laid back and rested his head in her lap, with his arms crossed behind his head. Kate sighed and stared off at the clouds.

After ten minutes, Bankotsu unlaced his fingers, and with one hand reached back and began lightly squeezing Kate's hip. She felt his touch and instantly stiffened.

Bankotsu noticed this, and frowned, demanding softly, "What wrong Kate? Why did you stiffen at my touch?"

Kate said evenly, "What do you expect!? After all I've been through, it's only normal for me to react like that."

Bankotsu sighed, turning to face her and demanded softly, "Are you afraid of me Katie?"

Kate stuttered "N... no."

Bankotsu shook his head and said dryly, "Not very convincing Kate. Now let's try this again... Are you afraid of me Katie?" Kate sighed heavily and looked away.

Bankotsu sat up fully, holding her by the shoulders and demanded firmly, "Answer me Kate!" She kept looking away. Bankotsu used a free hand and forced her to look at him, softly demanding, "Open your eyes and look at me Kaitlin."

Kate opened her eyes, looking him dead in the eye and said softly, "What do you want from me Bankotsu?"

Bankotsu demanded softly, "Are you afraid of me?" Kate looked at him and didn't answer. He grew angry and demanded, "Answer me Kaitlin! Are you afraid of me?" She looked away again but not before he saw a small amount of fear in her eyes.

Bankotsu jumped up and demanded, "Why Kaitlin? Why are you afraid of me?"

Kate said evenly, "Well, what did you expect Bankotsu? You've physically and mentally abused the hell out of me and you've a nasty temper, which I've been on the receiving end of one too many times. You are a helluva lot stronger and bigger than me physically. After all I've been through; it's only natural for me to fear you at least a tiny bit. I'd be a fool not to."

Bankotsu began pacing back and forth and said, "I've been good to you Kaitlin! I haven't raised my fist to you at all today."

Kate cut in, "Today, and only because you know Drake would beat the hell out of you if you did! What about last night Ban!? You hit me last night, and the day before that!"

Bankotsu said angrily "I don't give a fuck what Drake thinks or does! You were mine way the hell before you were ever his! As for last night, you brought that on yourself with your sassy mouth!"

Kate crossed her arms in front of her and said angrily, "Oh really!?"

Bankotsu walked right up in front of her, got in her face and said, "You know damn well you did, when you accused me of raping you!"

Kate yelled back angrily, "It was rape!" Bankotsu backhanded her, and she fell to the ground.

Bankotsu stated seriously, "No it wasn't! You weren't forced to do a damn thing! Besides, you basically just laid there or did what I said! You didn't do one **damn** thing on your own!"

Kate stood back up, holding her cheek and said sarcastically, "Well gee, what was I supposed to do Ban, wrap my legs around you and scream 'Oh fuck me please!?'" Bankotsu angrily backhanded her again and said, "You could've at least really held me or even just kissed me! NO! All you did was just laid there and cried! It was supposed to have been about **us,** damnit Kaitlin!"

Kate asked seriously, "When has it ever been about us!?" Bankotsu got angry and backhanded her a third time, this time splitting her bottom lip wide open. Kate decided to just stay down, rather than getting knocked down again.

Bankotsu tried to control his temper. He breathed in and out deeply several times attempting to cool down.

Kate got back up again and said sadly and angrily, "It has never been about us! It's always been about **you**! I'm beginning to think there never was any us! You did what **you** wanted and to hell with everyone else- **especially** me! You took my love for granted! Hell, you took **me** for granted! From the very beginning, I was always the one to give in! I was the one to make peace! It was always about Bankotsu- **never** about us!"

Bankotsu became furious and warned in a deadly tone, "Kaitlin, I'm warning you to shut your fucking sassy mouth or else!"

Kate finally fed up, asked "What's the matter Bankotsu!? The truth hurts, doesn't it!? I faced this shit a long time ago but now it's time for you to face it! I'm not backing down anymore! From the beginning you've thought me a weakling! Well guess what!? I'm a lot stronger than you think! I'd have to be, to survive the hell you have put me through over all these years!"

Taking a deep breath she continued bitterly, "I ain't backing down any longer! You're going to face the truth whether you like it or not! You've used and abused me from the get go and I'm at fault for allowing the shit to get this far! You're a jerk! You only wish to control and own me! You don't love me and you never did! I was blind for far too damn long. I thought if I just took it for a while you would get it out of your system and then **maybe** you really would love me-that was stupid on my part!"

Raging fury entered both their eyes as she continued, "No more abuse from you! You're a damn coward! You refuse to face the truth and you still take it out on me! YOU'RE A DAMN COWARD BANKOTSU! Nothing but a damn coward!"

Bankotsu became enraged and backhanded her hard enough to snap her head back. He picked her up by the shirt and angrily slammed her against a tree. Kate winced, but refused to cry out in pain.

Bankotsu said furiously, "**no one** calls me a coward, and gets away with it, Kaitlin- no one!" he backhanded her again while holding her against the tree, splitting her cheek.

Kate looked right in his eyes and said disgustedly, "Only a coward, would beat on a woman!"

Bankotsu backhanded her again, before he slammed his body into hers and warned "Don't push me Kaitlin or you last twenty five minutes with me, will be nonstop hell! You talk about me forcing myself on you, but if you say one more word, I really **will** force myself on you! I guarantee it will be painful! Because I'll hold **nothing** back this time! Every time until now, I've held back for fear of hurting you, this time I'll hold absolutely **nothing** back! So don't you **dare** push me anymore- got it!?"

Kate glared hard at him for a few seconds then looked away. Bankotsu let go of her shirt and she dropped to the ground. Kate began to dust herself off.

Bankotsu reached down and picked Kate up then said seriously, "And just for the record Kaitlin, I **never once** thought of you as a weakling! I've always admired your inner strength, and untamed passion and fire, and the way you stand up for others! **That** is what attracted me to you at the beginning! Later after I got to really know you, I became even more attracted by your big heart."

Kate stood there absolutely speechless. Bankotsu continued angrily "Then afterwards, your body. So don't **ever** presume you know what I'm thinking again, because you know **nothing** of what I'm thinking or feeling! Remember, we were still just kids when we started dating and you're body was just developing back then! Your body was the **last** thing that attracted me to you. Speaking of which, if I had a little more time babe, I'd show you how good we really can be together, and teach you to enjoy your body! I'd teach you not to push me ever again! Lucky for you, it appears it's almost time to meet your husband- Now, get up and move your ass!"

He shoved Kate ahead of him and they traveled towards the spot where the exchange was supposed to be made.

**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter twenty-four. please remember to read and review thanks.**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Kate, Drake, and the plot, and storyline... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chap 25**

**With Inuyasha and co:**

"Come on already, when the hell are they gonna get here!?" demanded Inuyasha.

"She didn't say anything about where they were so I don't know, plus we still have 30-40 minutes before they are even due to show up." calmly replied Drake.

"Shut up and calm down already little brother. It isn't doing any good for you to become irate." coolly demanded Sesshomaru. Inuyasha growled and continued to pace.

"He's right Inuyasha! Getting irate won't make them show up any faster." added Miroku.

"As long as Kate is okay and they eventfully get here, that's all that matters." said Sango.

"Kate will be fine! Bankotsu can't be stupid enough to hurt her now, knowing Drake would kill him." piped in Kagome.

"Don't count on it! He really is stupid enough to believe himself untouchable." seriously said Drake.

"They had better damn well get here soon!" demanded Inuyasha.

**With Bankotsu:**

"Move your ass Kaitlin! You're the one who is so damn hot to go back to your friends!" angrily demanded Bankotsu.

"Well gee Ban; you don't have to act like such an ass! Sheesh!" dryly replied Kate.

Bankotsu stopped, yanked her back to him angrily and warned, "If you intend to make it back in one piece Kaitlin, then you will shut that sassy mouth of yours- immediately!" Then he grinned and added seriously, "Never mind, I got a better idea! I'll shut your sassy mouth for you." he pushed her back against a tree, smashed his mouth on hers and roughly shoved his tongue inside her mouth. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her into him and passionately kissed her.

He yanked her hair breaking the kiss, laughed and said huskily, "Oh yeah, I like this way much better!" Then he smashed his mouth on hers again and forced her against the tree again. He kissed her dominantly and demandingly. She tried to break the kiss, but he just smiled and continued kissing her. He bucked his hips against hers, breaking the kiss and said huskily and angrily, "Push me any further and we'll just blow off your little reunion for a little while... long enough for me to teach you some respect." Kate eyes widened in fear and surprise, Bankotsu moved away, but still held her hips and pinned her to the tree, grinning and added huskily, "Hey I won't mind at all babe, But I doubt you'd be so happy about it." he warned seriously, "Now Kaitlin, I suggest you shut that sassy mouth of yours and keep it shut, If you know what's good for you! I'm in **no** mood for anymore of your sass! Got it?"

He stared at her until she nodded her compliance. He nodded and said, "Good!" he let her move away from the tree, and shoving her ahead of him again and demanded, "Now, move your ass!" as they set off again.

**Twenty minutes later:**

"Well looks like we made it with ten minutes to spare." drawled Bankotsu.

Kate just stared around them then asked, "Why this place Ban? Why did you choose this place for the exchange?"

Bankotsu said "Well why not? Plenty of open space, besides it's where they last knew of for Naraku's whereabouts. It's the perfect spot for me to use Banryu too, so why not!?"

Kate sighed heavily and said seriously, "Bankotsu I'll warn you only once! If you try to use that damn sword on my husband and friends, I'll destroy the damn thing myself!"

Bankotsu chuckled and said, "Oh yeah, what're you gonna do Katie- especially if I tie you up first? Are you gonna go all freaky on me like you did Kagura? I don't think so darlin. I'll just tie you up and make you watch as I kill them. My companion and I are invincible together!"

Kate narrowed her eyes and said, "Remember Bankotsu, I'm not as weak as you think I am and I'll protect my friends at **any** and **all **costs! I only gave Kagura one warning and that was before I learned to harness my new powers. Don't make the same mistake she made and ignore my warning!"

Bankotsu walked right up to her, slamming her against another tree and said seriously, "Don't try to threaten me Kaitlin! I can easily snap your neck right here and now! But I won't, because I still have plans for you babe! You and me, we'll become an unbeatable team! With your looks, my muscles, and your powers, **no one** will be able to stop us!"

Kate said, "What the hell makes you think I would **ever** join you!?"

Bankotsu chuckled and said seriously, "Well you see babe, you won't have a choice after I destroy your beloved and friends. Then you won't have anywhere else to go and no one else to turn to. You'll be all alone in this era and will have to stay with me for protection."

Kate glared at him and said, "You'll never beat Drake or my friends! And even if you could, I'd rather die than be with you!"

Bankotsu chuckled and said "Oh no babe, you won't die, you'll just wish you had! Naraku and I have decided to kill your pals and take you to suit our purposes and without me to protect you, you'd have a life of nonstop living hell! At least with my protection, you'd be safe."

Kate thought,_"DRAKE!"_

Drake thought, _"What is it honey?__**"**_

Kate thought, _"It's a trap! Bankotsu and Naraku are planning a trap!"_

Drake thought back, _"Calm down baby, we've set a trap of our own!"_

Kate thought, _"Naraku has to be hiding somewhere close by!"_

Bankotsu said angrily "Kate, answer me!" Bankotsu backhanded her and she glared at him. He demanded angrily, "Why are you spacing out now!?"

Kate glared at him and said, "None of your damn business!"

Bankotsu said angrily, "Well you better damn well pay attention from here on out! Because if you don't you won't get to see the deaths of your beloved and friends!"

Kate angrily demanded, "What the hell do you mean Bankotsu? What's going on?"

Bankotsu smiled and said "Your beloved Drake and friends are walking into a trap as we speak! Naraku will kill them all with his miasma just as soon as I get my blade!"

Kate demanded, "Where the hell is Naraku!?"

Bankotsu chuckled and said sarcastically, "Close by and that's all you need to know! Now let's go meet lover boy."

Kate thought, _"Drake! Naraku plans to cover the entire area in miasma, all of you better be careful!"_

Drake thought back seriously, _"Thanks for the warning baby, now just relax!"_

Drake said seriously, "Everyone listen up! Kate says Naraku plans to blanket the entire area in miasma; so Kag, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha leave now. There isn't much time left."

Sango, Kagome, and Miroku mounted Kirara and took off towards the cave they set up as a fall back point, and Miroku put up a barrier instantly.

Inuyasha said, "No way in hell I'm leaving now!"

Sesshomaru stated coolly, "Inuyasha you fool. I can survive the miasma but you cannot."

Drake demanded calmly, "Inuyasha when Kate gets here grab her and leave immediately! I can handle his miasma as well and Sesshomaru and I'll kill Bankotsu then join you and the others! Take Kate away to safety or I'll personally kick your ass myself, understood!?"

Inuyasha growled and said irate, "No fucking way!"

Sesshomaru demanded coolly, "Inuyasha you **will** take Kate away immediately and keep her safe!"

Drake added in a deadly serious tone, "She won't be able to stand the miasma for longer then you to take her away and our son still needs his mother! She'll try to fight leaving here too, so you need to take her, before she gets the chance to put up a fight! **You** take her to safety and keep her there! Inuyasha you'll be the only one strong enough to keep Kate there. Once Sesshomaru and I are finished, we'll meet up with you."

Inuyasha growled angrily and said, "Fine, but only because of Kate!" They all nodded.

**Ten minutes later:**

Bankotsu stepped forward with Kate and said teasingly, "Well, well, look what we have here- Hiya Drakey! Ah, and I see you have my Banryu as well!"

He walked over to Kate and said, "See babe, I told you he'd bring it." Kate rolled her eyes. Bankotsu chuckled then smirked, looking at Drake as he asked, "Did she tell you she's been sleeping in my bed!?" as he ran the back of his hand across her swollen cheek.

Drake growled angrily, "You sick little prick!"

Bankotsu laughed, hugging Kate from behind and said loudly, "Ooh looks like someone's angry now! Hm, I wonder if it's because he knows you enjoyed yourself in my bed! What do you think, Katie babe?"

Kate spun around, glaring at Bankotsu, and angrily slapped him yelling, "Never!"

Bankotsu chuckled and said loudly, "Sure babe, whatever you say- But we **both** know you enjoyed it." as his hand squeezed her hip possessively.

Drake, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru all growled. Kate angrily spun around and kneed Bankotsu in the balls. He was caught off guard and fell to the ground holding himself. Kate started to run across the field. Once Kate got about half-way across the field and before Bankotsu had time to recover and chase after her, Drake yelled, "Now Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha nodded, and ran over, picking up Kate. He ran off before she could even blink.

Bankotsu picked himself up off the ground and yelled angrily, "**You're gonna pay dearly for that one Kaitlin**!"

Drake said angrily, "I don't think so! This is the end of the line for you! You sick little fuck! She told me all about you and what you've done! I'll **kill **you for this and everything you've done in the past!" as he approached Bankotsu.

While approaching Bankotsu, Sesshomaru drew Tokijin and coolly added "You die today Bankotsu."

Naraku appeared, releasing his miasma. He saw it was having no effect on the two, and surrounded himself with his barrier saying, "You're on your own Bankotsu!" then instantly disappeared.

Sesshomaru said disgustedly, "Naraku you coward, why am I not surprised?"

Bankotsu made a mad dash for Banryu, gripping the handle and said seriously, "I don't think so! It's you two who will die today! I will hunt down that damn half breed and kill him as well and take Kate back!" Sesshomaru whipped out his poison whip at Bankotsu.

Bankotsu dodged it and taunted, "Is that the best you got Sesshomaru!?" Drake flanked behind Bankotsu and attacked with his sword, but missed.

Bankotsu got angry, hefted up his Banryu and said, "Fine Drake, you can die first. I owe you for stealing my blade and Kate away anyways!" He swung his Banryu at Drake yelling, "Dragon Hammer!" Bankotsu missed Drake, because Drake had teleported out of the way.

Sesshomaru used his poison whip and sliced an x on Bankotsu's back. Bankotsu roared in pain. Bankotsu jumped into the air with his blade, summoned a thunder storm and screamed "Dragon thunder!" Lightning bolts rained down from the sky.

Sesshomaru and Drake both stood still, completely unaffected by the lightning bolts. Sesshomaru flew into the air and kicked Bankotsu, knocking him face first into the dirt.

Drake kicked the Banryu out of Bankotsu hands, then used his fire breath to melt it into a gooey puddle.

Bankotsu screamed angrily, "NO! My Banryu! YOU BASTARD!" He angrily ran at Drake throwing punches.

Drake blocked his punches and spinning round house kicked Bankotsu in the stomach. Bankotsu flew into a huge tree, his back hit the tree, then he fell to the dirt and he held his stomach. "You bastard!" angrily gasped Bankotsu.

Drake leaned down and picked him up by his shirt front. Drake said angrily "Now you will pay for ever touching Kate!" Drake punched Bankotsu in the stomach and he doubled over. He kicked Bankotsu in the ribs and he was sprawled out on the ground.

Drake said angrily, "I warned you if you ever came near her again, I was gonna rip you limb from limb! But first, let's see how you like being hit." He hauled back and punched Bankotsu in the stomach again.

Bankotsu got up and said angrily, "I'm not the kid you beat up years ago! I am A LOT stronger now!" He back flipped away from Drake and ran at him throwing punches, and kicks. Every other punch managed to land.

Drake blocked the last punch and broke Bankotsu's elbow. Bankotsu yowled and said angrily, "YOU BASTARD!" Then he charged at Drake.

Drake smiled and flipped out of the way, then kicked Bankotsu's knee and broke it. Sesshomaru looked on bored. Bankotsu said angrily, "You won't beat me this time!"

Drake looked down at Bankotsu and said seriously, "I already have you stupid fool! You are NO match for me and you never have been!"

Drake picked Bankotsu up, slammed him against a tree and said seriously, "Not so fun when you're the one being beat on is it!?"

Bankotsu angrily yelled, "Go to hell!"

Drake laughed evilly and said angrily "You first!"

Bankotsu spat blood in Drake's face. Drake backhanded Bankotsu and then punched him in the stomach, and wiped the blood off his face. Bankotsu held his stomach groaning in pain.

Sesshomaru said coolly, "Let's finish this already."

Drake looked at Bankotsu and said evenly, "Now you know how Kate felt every time you hit her." he released Bankotsu and he fell to the ground.

Sesshomaru took out Tokijin, pointed it at Bankotsu's stomach, and yelled, "Dragon Thunder!" Lightning went right into Bankotsu abdomen area, and Bankotsu screamed in agony. Sesshomaru swung Tokijin, chopping Bankotsu's head off and picked up the two jewel shards.

Drake used his fire breath and incinerated Bankotsu's body. There was nothing left of Bankotsu but ashes.

**Back at the cave:**

"Inuyasha what the hell do you think you're doing!?" demanded Kate.

Inuyasha said, "I only did what Drake asked me to."

"Yeah well take me back- now!" demanded Kate.

"Not gonna happen!" yelled an irate Inuyasha.

Kate moved to leave the cave and Inuyasha blocked her way, throwing her over his shoulder, and carried her to the back of the cave.

"Inuyasha! I'm gonna say it!" warned Kate.

Sango said, "Calm down Kate! He is only doing what your husband asked of him."

Kate calmed down and said, "I don't care. I want to help my husband!"

"And how are you gonna do that if you die from the miasma?" asked Miroku calmly.

"Katie please! Inuyasha is trying to protect you like Drake wants. So please calm down," added Kagome.

Kate thought, _"DRAKEVON! I'll kick your ass if you get hurt!"_

Drake thought back laughing, _"Relax baby it's over and Sesshomaru and I are on our way to the cave as we speak."_

Kate thought, _"Why did you demand I be taken and kept here!?"_

Drake thought, _"Because of the miasma love!"_

Kate thought back, _"Yeah I know but I wanted to help!"_

Drake thought, _"You can help take down Naraku, but Bankotsu is ancient history and so is that damned sword!"_

Kate thought, _"Is it really over!? Is he... is he dead?"_

Drake walked into the cave and said, "Yes it is over, Bankotsu is dead and gone. He will NEVER hurt you again Kate!" Kate threw herself into his arms and just cried for a long time. Drake held his wife, sat down and just held her while she cried.

Inuyasha demanded, "He is dead for good now right!?"

Sesshomaru said coolly "Unless that coward Naraku decides to revive him like he did in the past, which won't be so easy considering he is now nothing but ashes."

Drake added, "But the Banryu is gone once and for all- We saw to that personally!" Drake comforted his wife, by running his fingers through her hair.

Inuyasha sat by Kagome and she buried her head on his shoulder. Inuyasha put an arm around Kagome and pulled her into his lap. Kagome buried her face in his neck and cried softly for all the pain her cousin had suffered. Inuyasha comforted Kagome.

Sango said, "I can't believe he is finally gone! But what happened to Naraku?"

Sesshomaru growled and said, "That coward ran off before we even confronted Bankotsu."

Miroku nodded and said, "As we should expect by now, he got away." Sango nodded, and sighed heavily. Kagome dried her tears.

Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and said, "Miko, you keep these!" and handed her the two jewel shards.

Kagome took the shards saying "Thank you," and added them to her bottle around her neck. Sesshomaru nodded, then sat down.

Kate continued to cry. She cried in relief that she was FINALLY free of Bankotsu and he could never hurt her again. She cried because Bankotsu was dead, and she would never know what happened to the friend she once called him. She cried because she was FINALLY back safe in her husband's arms. She cried because she was happy her friends were safe. She cried because she was afraid Naraku would attack them again. She cried because she misses her baby. She cried because she feared being pregnant with Bankotsu's child. She cried for all these reasons and more, so she just cried for a few hours. Drake just calmly held her, comforting her.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru went out and hunted for dinner. Kagome made a stew. Drake finally managed to calm Kate down enough to eat some stew. Then Kate fell asleep in her husband's arms.

Kagome fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms. Sango and Miroku slept. Drake, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha all stood guard over the night. The next morning Kate woke up and said softly, "Drake?"

Drake replied, "Yes love, what is it?"

Kate said seriously, "I wanna know what we do now?"

Drake said, "What do you mean love? About what?"

Kate said sadly, "When Bankotsu raped me, he didn't use any protection… I hope like hell I don't end up pregnant with his kid."

Drake wrapped her in his arms, saying softly, "We'll cross that bridge if and when we come to it, okay baby? Until then don't worry about it. Concentrate on the here and now."

Kate nodded and said softly, "Okay, I love you Drake."

Drake said firmly, "And I love you Katie- ALWAYS!" Kate nodded and cried softly again.

Drake held her close and comforted her. He kissed her hair and said softly, "Shh baby it will be ok." and he lovingly ran his fingers through her hair.

Kagome walked up and softly asked, "Is she gonna be okay?"

Drake nodded and said "She'll be ok, she is just releasing everything that has been bottled up inside her for the last 7 years."

Kagome nodded and said, "I bet she's still a little scared."

Drake nodded, smiling and said, "Yeah a little, but my girl is definitely a fighter if nothing else! She will be fine! Just give her some time." Kagome nodded her head and walked back outside.

Kate looked up at Drake and said softly, "You know me so well. Thanks for being so understanding Drake."

Drake nodded and said, "Anything for you my love! I know it's been hell for you bottling all this up for so long. Just let it all out baby- No rush on anything!"

Kate nodded and said, "I want to hold my baby boy again Drake. I want to see my precious Rayden."

Drake nodded and promised, "Soon baby, soon as we leave here we will get the kids."

Kate nodded. They held hands and walked out of the cave.

Inuyasha walked up and asked softly, "How ya doing Kate?"

Drake squeezed her hand. Kate said softly, "I will be ok Yash. Thank you for everything."

Inuyasha smiled, nodded and said, "Anytime Kate!" Then he gently hugged Kate and she hugged him back.

Sesshomaru walked up and said evenly, "Kate."

Kate smiled a small smile and said, "Thank you Sesshomaru for everything. I know you along with Drake put an end to Bank..."

Kate looked away and took a deep breath, then looked at him again and said softly, "Bankotsu... Thank you for being there for me and my husband."

Sesshomaru nodded and said, "Of course, ANYONE who hurts you WILL answer to ME."

Kate smiled, nodded and said softly, "Again Thank you." Sesshomaru nodded.

Drake said, "We're going to get the kids tomorrow." Kate smiled at her husband and squeezed his hand.

Sesshomaru nodded and said, "I will accompany you." Drake nodded.

Kate said, "Yash, would you please go find some rabbits, so that I can make a stew for dinner?" Inuyasha nodded and took off to find some rabbits.

Sesshomaru chuckled and said, "You have him wrapped round your finger, eh?" Kate smiled.

Drake laughed and said, "She has just about every guy wrapped round her fingers. That's my wife's specialty!" Kate beamed at her husband.

Sesshomaru shook his head and laughed then said amused, "Hn, Just like her mama."

Sesshomaru said seriously, "But she doesn't have me wrapped around her finger."

Kate smiled and asked sweetly, "Sesshomaru, would you be a sweetheart and collect some water for me please?" using her puppy eyes.

Sesshomaru sighed heavily. Kate smiled brightly and said sweetly "Thanks Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru grumbled, "You're just as bad as Rin," taking a bucket to go collect the water mumbling under his breath.

Drake waited till Sesshomaru was out of hearing range then hugged his wife, laughed and teased, "You are so bad!"

Kate laughed softly and said, "Yeah, I know." Then she winked at him.

Drake laughed and joined Miroku, Sango, and Kagome. Kate walked over and got a pot out to make the stew.

Kagome laughed and said, "Kate, You're so mean!" Kate just grinned. Sango laughed.

Miroku said "I know better than to say that." Drake, Kate, Kagome and Sango all laughed.

Drake said, "You're so mean, poor guys never know what hit em!"

Kate smiled, and then said sweetly, "Yeah but you love me anyways."

Drake got up, picked her up and said, "DAMN STRAIGHT!" he twirled her around, put her on her feet and kissed her.

Inuyasha returned with three rabbits. Sesshomaru came back with the water and handed it to Kate. Kate smiled sweetly and said, "Thank you."

Sesshomaru grunted and sat down by a tree. Kate added the water and some herbs to the pot. Drake skinned the rabbits and added them to the pot. After a while everyone ate.

Kate yawned and announced she was turning in for the night. Everyone bed down and Sesshomaru and Drake and Inuyasha stood guard again.

**The next morning:**

Everyone set out to Nala's.

**At Nala's:**

Drake said, "Nala are you here?"

"DRAKE! In the garden." Nala said. Drake smiled and Kate and Drake walked back to the garden. Everyone followed.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Auntie Kate! Uncle Drake!" yelled an excited Rin.

Kate bent down, hugged her niece and said, "Sweet Rin, I'm so very proud of you for getting you and Rayden to safety! I love you Rin- So much!"

"Oh Aunt Kate, Rin missed you, so much! Rin loves you too!" said Rin.

"I missed you to sweet Rin!" said Kate.

Rin ran over to Sesshomaru and said, "Lord Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru sighed and rubbed the child's head in a comforting manner. Nala smiled and held up Rayden.

Kate grinned, taking her son and said, "Oh thank you Nala, Thank you so much!"

She cooed to her son, "Rayden, Oh baby mama has missed you so much!" she kissed her son's head, cuddled her son and went to feed him in the back yard."

Nala said, "Lord Sesshomaru, a pleasure as always."

Sesshomaru nodded and said coolly "Nala, it's been a while." Nala nodded. Sesshomaru said evenly, "Thank you for watching the kids."

Nala grinned and said, "Anytime, They're both a pair of darlings!"

Drake hugged Nala and said, "I can't thank you enough Nala."

Nala returned the hug and said, "Anytime Drake!" Kate came in from feeding Rayden and was still cuddling her son. Nala gathered all his things and said, "Drake, here are all his things." Drake nodded and accepted the bag.

Kate handed her son to her husband, then turned to Nala, hugging her and said, "Thank you so very much Nala! I knew the kids would be safe with you." Nala nodded. Kate hugged Nala. Nala smiled and returned the hug.

Sesshomaru coolly announced, "Rin, it is time to leave." Rin nodded, said, "Yes my lord!" getting Ahun and climbed onto him.

Kate put the sling over her stomach, holding her darling son and everyone nodded and left. Kate, Drake, Rayden, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku, and Kirara all returned to Kaedee's village.

**At Kaedee's village:**

Everyone arrived at the village and Kaedee came out of her hut. Kaedee said evenly "I see, ye have ALL returned safe and sound."

Kate smiled and said, "Thank you Kaedee!"

Kaedee nodded and said, "Well then, I'll see to it a meal is prepared, in honor of your safe return." Kaedee left to over-see the preparations.

Kate sighed heavily and said, "Drake, I want to take a bath. Would you mind watching our son for me?"

Drake said sternly, "Be careful love, I just got you back; I do not wish to lose you again!"

Kate smiled and nodded. Sango and Kagome announced they would join Kate. Kate nodded her agreement.

Drake smiled and nodded saying, "Good! I will feel better about her being out of my sight then! But you had ALL better stay safe!"

The women nodded and took off to the hot springs. Drake cuddled his son and they along with Inuyasha and Miroku went to Drake's hut.

**At the hut:**

Drake put Rayden down on the floor and watched him play with his toys. Inuyasha sat against the wall. Miroku sat against another wall. Drake sighed heavily and said, "Thank goodness that's over."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah, But we still have to find Naraku."

Drake nodded and said, "I know, but first I want to let Kate relax and readjust to being safe."

Miroku said, "I agree, she's been through enough for now. Let's just relax a while and let her get back to feeling safe." Inuyasha sighed heavily and nodded.

Rayden crawled into his daddy's lap and snuggled into him. Drake smiled and held his son thinking, _"He is sure is growing up fast!"_

Kate thought, _"You mean Rayden? Yeah he sure is!"_

Drake thought, _"You'd better stay safe!"_

Kate thought back laughing, _"We're fine love! We'll be home soon!"_ Kate broke the connection. Drake smiled and ran his fingers on his son's back in a soothing motion.

**At the hot springs:**

Kagome said, "I'm glad you are back safe now Katie."

Kate smiled and said, "Me too, and thank you both for watching the kids. I know at the beginning you two were watching the kids until Drake took them to Nala's, so thank you!" The girls smiled and nodded.

Sango said, "Rayden sure is growing fast."

Kate smiled proudly and said, "Yeah he sure is."

Kagome said, "Koga says he has a strong grip for such a little guy too."

Kate said surprised, "Koga has seen him then?"

Kagome nodded and said, "Yeah, while Inuyasha and Drake were getting that sword, Koga came by and saw me holding him."

Sango laughed and said, "You should've seen the look on his face when he thought the baby was Kagome's."

Kagome laughed and said, "Yeah, He said 'Please don't tell me that's mutt face's baby!' He had a horrified look on his face!"

Kate laughed and said, "I bet! So how did he figure out he was my baby?"

Sango said, "Rin told him. She said 'It's Aunt Katie and Uncle Drake's baby!' Koga was awestruck to say the least, But relieved to know he wasn't Kagome and Inuyasha's baby!"

Kagome laughed and said, "Yeah, You could see it on his face."

Kate laughed and said, "Poor Koga!" the women decided to get out and head back to Kate's hut.

**Back at the hut:**

The girls arrived back at the hut and walked inside. Kate looked at her husband and son and smiled. She walked over to her husband and gently picked her son up. She walked over to the crib and placed her son in his crib.

Drake walked up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled. Kate smiled, turned around, hugged and kissed her husband. They each leaned down and kiss their son's forehead.

They walked back over to the others and they all sat down and begin talking. Kagome said, "Well, I think we should leave the love birds alone for a while."

Sango said, "Yeah, don't worry you two, we'll come get you when Kaedee says the food is ready." Everyone nodded and smiled.

Inuyasha walked over, giving Kate a hug, kissing her cheek and said, "It's good to have you back Katie."

Kate smiled, returned the hug and said, "Thanks Yash." Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome, and Shippo went over to Kaedee's.

Drake picked his wife up and carried her to the bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed and cuddled her close. Kate cuddled her husband and sighed.

Drake asked, "What's wrong baby?"

Kate said softly, "I just can't believe he is really gone. I keep expecting him to pop up out of the bushes, ya know?"

Drake sighed heavily and said softly, "Katie, he is nothing but ashes now. He will NEVER hurt you again."

Kate said softly, "I know, It's just... he's made my life hell for so long. It's hard to believe he is really gone..."

Drake said softly, "I know baby, I know." Kate rested her head on his chest. He tightened his arms around her and ran his fingers through her hair. Kate sighed contently and closed her eyes.

Drake said softly, "I'm so glad you are finally back home safe with me."

Kate said softly, "Me too Drakey." Drake kissed her forehead and continued running his fingers through her hair. They laid there just holding each other and talking for several hours. Then Rayden woke up crying. They both got out of bed and went into their son's room.

Kate gently lifted her son from the crib and settled in to feed him. Drake watched his wife nurse their son and smiled. After Kate finished feeding their son they all three went outside the hut and enjoyed the rest of the day.

A few hours later Kagome and Inuyasha walked up and announced the food was ready. Kate and Drake nodded. Drake picked up his son and they all walked over to Kaedee's to eat.

After everyone ate Drake and Kate said their goodbyes, and then picked up Rayden and the trio returned to their hut. Drake put his sleeping son in his crib and everyone slept for the night.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter twenty-five. Please remember to read and review thanks!**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Kate, Drake, and the plot, and storyline... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chap 26**

**The next morning:**

Kate awoke to Rayden crying. She got up and nursed her son.

Drake awoke and saw his wife nursing their son. He smiled and watched.

After Kate finished nursing and burped their son, she set him on the floor to play with his toys.

Kate went into the kitchen and started breakfast. Drake kissed her cheek and greeted "Morning Katie love."

She smiled, kissing his cheek and said, "Morning Drake. Breakfast will be ready soon, love."

Drake nodded and went to join their son on the floor. Rayden crawled into his daddy's lap, holding up a shiny yellow stick, and looked at his daddy.

Drake smiled at his son and said, "Yes son, that's a yellow stick." Rayden looked at the stick, then at his daddy and started lightly beating the stick on his daddy's chest.

A few minutes later Drake laughed and said, "Okay son, no more stick for now."

Drake set the stick aside and began tickling his son's foot. Rayden laughed and cooed at his daddy. Drake smiled at his son, and continued tickling him.

Kate walked in, smiled and said, "Breakfast is ready." Drake nodded and got up, carrying his son and they went into the kitchen to eat.

Kate pulled out a small pot and gave Rayden a wooden spoon. Drake set Rayden in the floor and let him bang on the pot while he and Kate ate breakfast.

After breakfast Kate did the dishes and Drake changed Rayden. Afterwards Drake carried Rayden as he and Kate walked to Kaedee's hut.

**At Kaedee's:**

Kate walked up and yelled, "Hey Kaedee, you here?"

Kaedee walked out and said, "Kate, what brings ye here?"

Kate smiled and said, "We are thinking about going swimming and thought the others might want to come."

Kaedee said, "They're at the river now."

Kate nodded and said, "Thanks Kaedee."

Kaedee said, "Ye are welcome."

Kate and Drake walked towards the river. She asked, "Drake do you think things will finally get back to normal now?"

Drake replied, "Yeah babe I do. He's gone now and can't hurt you anymore and you know I will always, be here for you."

Kate smiled and said, "Thanks Drake, I'll always be here for you too!"

Drake nodded and said, "Now, let's go take our son swimming." Kate smiled and they continued walking towards the river.

**At the river:**

Kate and Drake arrived at the river and saw the others. She hollered, "We decided to take Rayden swimming, wanna come along?"

Shippo said, "YES!" and ran over to Kate and Drake.

Kagome laughed and said, "Sure why not." Sango joined as well. Miroku and Inuyasha looked at each other, shrugged and tagged along.

Everyone agreed and switched into swim clothes, the guys in swim trunks and the gals in one piece bathing suits. They all went to a good swimming spot, set their weapons aside and got into the water.

Drake and Kate carried Rayden into the water and taught him to splash around and kick his little legs.

Kagome even inflated a beach ball. The group tossed the ball around to one another each taking turns.

Kagome and Sango shared a grin and both dunked Miroku. Inuyasha swam underwater and grabbed Kagome's legs dunking her. She came back up sputtering and Inuyasha laughed.

Inuyasha went back to dunking Miroku, who then dunked Sango, who then threw the ball at Miroku.

After a while Inuyasha got a big grin on his face, and threw the ball at Kagome who laughed and threw it back, then tackled him back into the water as he was getting out.

Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku get out for a while and lay in the sun. Kagome and Sango both offered to look after little Rayden a while, so Drake and Kate could swim.

Drake handed Rayden to Kagome and grinned. He picked up his wife, tossing her gently over his shoulder and jumped into the river. They both came up sputtering and grinning. Kate dunked Drake and swam away.

Drake surfaced and saw Kate's new spot; he grinned to himself, dove back under the water, swam over to her and pulled her legs out from under her, while still under water.

She was completely taken by surprise and went under with a little bit of a squeal. She came back up sputtering. Drake was right behind Kate and caught her from behind. She squealed again and tried to swim away but he held on to her waist and they struggled causing them to both go under.

They separated and surfaced almost the same time. They got out and everyone ate lunch and relaxed in the sun, for a while after lunch.

After everyone's food had settled, Sango watched Rayden while everyone else played tag on land for a while. After a while Miroku, Sango, and Kagome all got back into the water.

Kate gently carried her son back into the water and let him splash and play happily for a while. After awhile everyone got out and got ready for dinner.

After everyone ate dinner they all sighed and walked back to the campsite after gathering their weapons, and armor, and such.

**On the way back to Kaedee's village:**

Kate said excitedly, "Man that was a very fun and exciting day!" Everyone agreed.

Kate picked up her son and stood holding him beside Kagome. Drake said smiling, "Even little Rayden had lots of fun today."

Kate looked at her sleeping son and said with a smile, "Poor little guy is all tuckered out."

Drake laughed and said happily, "Well, he's had a busy day." Kate smiled and nodded.

Inuyasha said "I'm glad we did this today!"

Kagome laughed and said, "Inuyasha's right! This was a nice day."

Sango smiled and said, "Yup sure was."

Miroku said seriously, "I would say it is just what the doctor ordered." Everyone agreed.

Kate smiled and said, "Thanks ALL of you! I know you all did this to help cheer me up, and I can honestly say it worked- So thanks."

Kagome said, "You're welcome, but we also did it because we ALL needed a day off too."

Inuyasha said, "Yeah we really did, and it was fun! We should just sit back and relax another week or so!"

Kagome nodded and said, "Inuyasha's right."

Sango said, "I agree."

Miroku said, "Yep."

Drake said, "We all need time to just enjoy life a bit."

Kate said, "I appreciate that." Everyone smiled.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku went inside Kaedee's hut. Kate and Drake continued towards their hut, with their sleeping son.

**A week later:**

Kagome announced, "Time for me to re-stock my supplies and then we can head out again."

Kate said, "Drake, I think we should pack Rayden's stuff and ask my aunt to care for him until Naraku is defeated. He would be safest there."

Drake said seriously, "That is indeed a wise decision love."

Kagome squealed and said excitedly, "WOW! Mom is gonna be totally psyched! You know how bad she has been hinting at me about wanting grandkids. I'm positive she will enjoy caring for Rayden."

"Kate grinned and said, "Me too."

Drake nodded and said, "Very well then love, prepare Rayden's things and we will take him to your aunt's." Kate smiled, nodded and ran to collect his things. Drake smiled as he held his son on his hip.

Kagome laid a hand on Drake's shoulder and said softly, "Mom will be thrilled. Rayden will be much safer there."

Drake sighed and said, "I know, But Kate and I shall miss him terribly!"

Kagome nodded and said softly, "We all will, but at least we will know he is safe."

Drake smiled and nodded. Kate walked up carrying Rayden's things and said, "It's all here." Drake nodded.

Kate set the bags down and took her son. Drake picked up the bags and walked towards the well. Kate climbed into the well with her son on her hip. Drake went through next, followed by Inuyasha and Kagome.

After climbing out of the well Kate yelled, "Aunt Minora, are you here!?"

Mrs. H. came outside and said, "Katie, Welcome back dear!"

Drake stepped out and said, "Hello Mrs. H."

Mrs. H. said, "Oh pish posh, Call me Aunt Minora."

Drake grinned and said, "Aunt Minora then."

Minora beamed and locked eyes on the little boy on Kate's hip.

She gasped and asked, "Katie, is that your son?" Kate and Drake grinned and nodded. Minora ran over and asked to hold him.

Kate smiled and handed Rayden to Minora, and said, "Aunt Minora, meet our son Rayden."

Minora cooed at the boy and said, "Aren't you just the cutest little thing?"

Drake cleared his throat and said, "We have a huge favor to ask of you."

Minora looked up and said happily, "Ask away." turning her attention back to the baby.

Inuyasha and Kagome popped through and walked out of the shrine. Minora brightened and said "Kagome, Inuyasha, Welcome back!"

They smiled and said, "Thanks."

Minora looked at Drake and said, "You mentioned needing a favor?"

Kate said, "We would like very much, if you would watch over Rayden until after we destroy Naraku."

Minora beamed with pride and said seriously, "Of course! I would be simply delighted to care for this little bundle of joy until you return."

Kate grinned and said, "Thank you Aunt Minora!"

Drake added, "We'll be better able to concentrate on destroying Naraku knowing our son is safe with you."

Minora beamed with pride and lead everyone inside. Souta ran up and said, "Hey, Everyone's here!" he asked "So who's the little guy?"

Kate said proudly, "That is our son Rayden." Drake grinned and nodded.

Juno came over and said "So Katie girl! You two have gone and had me a great grandbaby eh?" Kate and Drake nodded. Drake set Rayden's things by the couch.

Minora added, "Rayden here will be staying with us for a while. Isn't that great father?"

Juno grinned and said happily, "Indeed!"

Kagome said, "I'm gonna take a shower mom."

Minora said, "That's fine dear." focused on the baby. She handed Drake his son and said, "I shall go make dinner."

Kate said, "I'll help you aunt Minora." Minora nodded and they went to prepare dinner. After dinner Kate took a long hot soak and changed into her freshly laundered clothes.

**An hour later:**

Everyone settled in for the night and slept. The next morning after breakfast

Kate and Kagome had finished re-stocking on supplies. Inuyasha suggested, "We should get going soon."

Kate kissed and hugged her son, then said, "Bye sweetie! We'll miss you so much! Mommy and daddy will come back as soon as we can. Be a good boy ok? We love you our sweet little Rayden!"

Drake kissed and hugged his son, then said, "Be good son, we love you very much!"

Kate hugged her gramps, Souta, and Aunt Minora, and said her goodbyes. Drake did the same.

Juno said, "Take care of your selves!" They smiled and nodded.

Kagome hugged her family one by one and said goodbye. Kate and Drake took one last glance and everyone and jumped into the well. Kagome and Inuyasha hopped into the well.

**Back in the Feudal Era:**

Drake and Kate popped out of the well and stood beside the well, waiting for the others. A minute later Inuyasha and Kagome climbed out of the well.

Drake hugged Kate to his side and said soothingly, "He will be safe love."

Kate hugged him back and said, "I know, I'm just gonna miss him so much."

Drake said softly, "We all will love." Kate nodded and they held each other a few minutes.

Inuyasha then cleared his throat and said, "We should get ready and head to Kaedee's. Everyone nodded.

Kate donned her swords and daggers and walked back outside. The four of them set off towards Kaedee's.

**At Kaedee's:**

The four of the arrived and were greeted by Sango and Miroku. Kaedee insisted everyone eat dinner and spend the night at her place, then set off in the morning. Everyone agreed, ate and settled in for the night.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter twenty-six, please remember to read and review thanks!**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I do own Kate, Drake, and the plot, and storyline..... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

_**Chap27:**_

**The next morning:**

Kate woke up in her mate's arms and sighed. Drake smiled kissing her forehead, "come on baby, the sooner we kill Naraku, the sooner we can be a family again."

Kate sighed, "I miss him already." referring to their young son.

Drake nodded adding, "So do I." as he squeezed his wife's hand comfortingly. "We need to get up sweetheart."

Kate sighed and nodded sitting up. For a moment she stayed in his arms as the reality of everything she'd been trough sunk in.

Drake after holding her; stood to his feet, bringing her up as well.

Kate smiling thanked him and moved to exit the hut, so she could was her face.

Drake watched her, awed by her composure. Inuyasha walked up saying, "We eat and then we're heading out."

Drake nodded. Inuyasha asked, "So how is she doing?" inclining his head to indicate Kate.

Drake answered, "The nightmares have at least stopped, for the most part." sadness in his voice.

Inuyasha nodded grimly. Kagome walked up announcing, "Food's almost ready."

Kate scrubbed her face and tried to get up to gumption to eat, placing her hand on her stomach as she felt a little queasy. "Must just be nerves." She mumbled to herself.

Drake frowned and called, "Come and eat Kate." Kate nodded and slowly made her way over to the others.

She managed to eat about half of her food, and then pushed the rest away. Her nerves were getting the best of her.

Drake frowned and asked, "You okay love?" concern his green eyes.

Kate answered softly, "Fine, just a bit nervous I guess." standing to her feet.

He frowned and nodded adding, "It'll be okay Katie. Once we defeat Naraku we'll put this whole ordeal behind us." squeezing her hand affectionately. She smiled and hugged him, in an attempt to reassure and comfort them both.

Inuyasha walked over, and everyone prepared to leave then all set off. Following the smell of Naraku's incarnations, they found Koga battling some demons. Drake stayed beside Kate while the others made quick work of the enemies.

Koga smiled, "Hey Kate, how have you been?"

Kate replied smiling, "I'm okay. So I heard you've met our son?"

Remembering the little tyke with the strong grip, he chuckled answering, "Yeah, he's a strong little guy. You named him appropriately."

Kate smiled proudly. Drake said, "He's safely away from Naraku's evil grasp. Now let's find him and finish that bastard off!" wrapping an arm around his mate's waist lovingly.

Koga agreed, "Yes, let's go. I was told he's about fifteen miles away from here." as he began to whirlwind off.

Drake yelled, "Let's end this!" as he grabbed Kate into his arms bridal style and summoned his cloud beneath him following the wolf demon.

Inuyasha had Kagome jump on his back and took off while Sango and Miroku rode on Kirara. The time for the final battle had come at last.

Fifteen Miles away, Naraku cackled and said, "Now we will end this once and for all." as he hid behind his barrier.

The Inutachi all stopped about ten feet in front of him. Inuyasha growled, "Prepare to die Naraklu!" as he unsheathed his sword. Kagome redied her bow and arrow.

Sensing the enimies that had been masked, Kate wanred, "Incoming!" as a hoard of zombies attacked.

Kirara and Drake used their fire breath to blast the zombies to ashes, while more came. Kate now on the ground, pulled out her katanas and began fighting the hoards.

Sango released her boomerang towards the beasts. Miroku used his sacred sutras to try and vanquish the enemies.

Kate had been separated from the group and fought back ruthlessly. She took all her anger and aggression over Bankotsu and channeled it into fighting the zombies, trying to drive them back.

Drake saw her go down and a bright light flashed, then she was gone. Drake angrily roared, "No Kate!!!" huffing in fury as his eyes clouded over. The entire battle field around him began to fill with fog as his anger grew.

With Kate:

As she fell, she blinked, watching the dragon's tear amulet begin to illuminate the area around her. Before she knew what happened, she'd been transported to a white airy room.

Before her stood Drake's father, He smiled and greeted, "Welcome Katie, The amulet brought you here for me to unlock your hidden powers." as he placed his hand on his daughter in law's head.

She felt warmth and power flow through her down to her very toes. Wondering what was happening, she screamed as tremors shook her body. When he was done, Kate felt energy flowing through her veins like a tidal wave had been unleashed.

He smiled and said, "Go now, mate of my son, and defeat your enemies. Kate smiled and hugged him, thanking him; before the light enveloped her again sending her back to the battle field.

What she saw stunned her. The field was filling with fog and in the midst of the now waning fog stood an enormous golden dragon, with glowing emerald eyes. She instantly recognized her mate and ran over jumping into the air to land on his back.

The Inutachi continued battling fiercely as they tried not to wonder what was happening with their teammates. Kate thought to her husband_, "Let's finish this love, once and for all."_

Drake thought back relieved_, "Katie' I thought I'd lost you." _

Kate assured him thinking, _"Never love, I'll explain later, for now, let kill this evil bastard!"_

Drake thought,_ "With pleasure, babe." _As she informed him through their bond what she had planned. Drake roared shaking his mighty head in agreement and they charged into battle, her riding high on his back, and swords drawn.

A deafening roar split the air as Drake drew Naraku's startled gaze to he and his wife. Kate stood on top of her husband's broad back and held her swords into the sky, chanting in her native tongue. Her swords began to emit a luminous blue as a barrier quickly went up around the Inutachi just after Inuyasha and Kagome combined her strongest sacred arrow with his wind scar.

Sango threw her giant boomerang which sliced him in half. As the barrier went up around the Inutachi, then blinked and watched the mighty golden dragon, with Kate standing up on his back. He threw back his a released a frightening roar and fire began to rain down upon the battlefield. Kate yelled, "This is the end for you, Naraku, go to hell!" and released her combined wind and lightening powers to join her husband's raining fire.

Naraku's horrified and agonizing creams rent the air. Every time he tried to regenerate, the combined elemental attacks, plus the still pulsing windscar charged with miko powers, attacked his skin. After then long agonizing moments, Naraku was nothing more than a pile of ashes. Drake roared again and rain destroyed what was left of the ashes.

The battlefield filled with fog again and Drake and Kate disappeared lost in the fog. The Inutachi watched confused as the fog dissipated. In the middle of the field Drake had reverted to his human like appearance and carried his wife in his arms bridal style.

Kate was panting harshly as she allowed the protective barrier to slowly fall from around the others, before promptly passing out in her beloved mate's strong arms as he tenderly cradled her to his chest.

**Two Months Later At Kaedee's Village:**

There was a celebration being held in honor of the destruction of the shikon jewel. Kagome had decided to live with Inuyasha as his mate. The well still allowed the four of them to travel back and forth as they pleased.

Kate stood over by the river, her nerves were so bad she was shaking. Silent tears blazed a trail down her cheeks. Just this morning while she was bathing, her worst nightmare had been confirmed. Now she was trying hard to figure out how to break the news to her beloved mate.

Drake walked up and smelt her tears. He pulled her into his arms and soothed, "Shh baby I know." as he threw herself into his arms.

She sobbed, "Drake, what am I gonna do?" as she clung to her strong husband, needing comfort.

Drake pulled back, staring into her eyes and asked seriously, "what do you want to do, Katie?"

She sighed, I don't know. If it's a boy he might be just like his father…" scared at the thought.

Drake smiled, "Trust me honey, it's a girl, I can smell her."

Kate's hand fell to her stomach as she said, "A girl, really?"

Drake nodded his head. They stood there for several hours while Kate weighed all the possibilities.

She faced her husband and sighed, "Drake,"

He smiled having read her thoughts and said, "I think it's for the best sweetheart. It's not her fault and she shouldn't be blamed for her father's cruelty."

Kate smiled, "You know me so well Drake. But are you sure that-"

He gently pressed his finger against her lips and soothed, "I'm sure it wont be easy Katie, but I'll be right with you the whole way. We'll raise her just as if she were our daughter. Then If you decide once she's grown up that she should know, we'll tell her together."

Kate smiled and said, "Thank you Drakey." Drake smiled and gently kissed his wife, a kiss filled with love and promise.

**A/N Okay I know it's not my best ending or battle but *shrugs* it's done. Hope you enjoyed the story! :D**


End file.
